aventura de leyendas
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: otro que pequeño experimente de historia espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Aventura de las leyendas.

El pedido de ayuda

En un claro una joven elfina que viste una túnica de maga con capucha, está corriendo de un grupo de monstruos y algunas máquinas con forma de lobos, y de lo que parece un caballero negro cuya armadura tiene una experiencia aterradora, está montado en un caballo que parece un demonio el cual puede volar, y desenvaina su espada y cabalgando así el cielo con una estocada crea una grieta en el cielo con el cual invoca más monstruos y estos cortan el paso a la elfa.

-lar hiz lux clors malavi, grandes ancestros por favor traigan a los héroes del zodiaco, por favor necesito al campeón de los vientos-dijo la elfa a modo de hechizo con una joya que brilla con todos los colores, el cual lo sostiene con sus manos.

En lo más alto del cielo se abrieron varios portales y de ellos varias figuras pero una de ellas caída un erizo azul con forma humana pero sin dejar su forma animal, lo que su cabeza es un poco grande para su cuerpo, aunque su aterrizaje no fue tranquilo ya que azoto en el suelo, a lo que se levantó lo primero que hizo fue atrapar unos perros calientes, después vio los cielos.

-perdona mi brusca llamada guerrero-dijo la elfa al erizo. El cual vio a su alrededor todos los monstruos y maquinas, y tranquila mente se comió uno de sus perros calientes, y se limpió la salsa de los dedos de su guante con la boca.

-ya veo lo que pasa, tranquila me sucede a diario-dijo el erizo muy tranquilo y lanzo su otro perro caliente al cielo y con gran velocidad destrozó a todos los monstruos y maquinas con una gran facilidad dejando impresionada a la elfa, y con tiempo para que el erizo atrapara su perro caliente.

Atrás eso el caballero negro aterrizo con su espada aun en mano veía a al erizo y a la elfina con mucha frialdad al mismo tiempo el erizo lo miraba girando su perro caliente con la mano derecha y cuando está a punto de iniciar otro batalla la elfa lo sujeto del brazo evitando que enfrentara al caballero negro y lo tiro detrás de ella y sacando un bastón de su espalda he hizo un hechizo que creo una cortina de polvo y tele trasportándolos a otro lugar dejando el caballero solo, o es lo que se ve a simple vista, ya que guarda su espada en su funda y se dirige a 3 encapuchados los que al verlo se inclinan.

-encuentren los y a los que hayan cruzado eso portales, yo regresare a la capital a informar de este fracaso-dijo el caballero a los encapuchados.

Uno de los 3 dudo de las ordenas pero los otros 2 lo tranquilizaron, pero uno de los encapuchados tenía sus dudas del camino que ahora están transitando.

En un bosque lejano es donde aparecen el erizo y la elfa, lo que impresiona un poco al erizo y aumenta sus dudas.

-lamento mucho hacer eso, pero no hubieras podido contra uno de los 11 caballeros del caos-dijo la elfa con mucha pena.

-¿caballeros del caos?-pregunto el erizo azul. –sé que tienes preguntas y te las contestara mientras buscamos a los demás y me llama Merlian-dijo Merlian presentándose y haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

-De acuerdo y me puedes llamar Sonic-dijo Sonic levantando su mano y haciendo un movimiento de pulgar arriba.

-esta bien Sonic, y deja que te de la bienvenida al planeta ANEXO- dijo Merlian sonriendo y comenzando su explicación mientras caminaban así donde están las demás figuras que cayeron.

En otra parte de un bosque un joven de unos 17 años cabello café claro con parche negro en su ojo derecho, su cara tiene rasgo de los alemanes, y viste una armadura que fácil mente parece un traje de batalla con unas rayas amarillo oscuro y el resto de un color negro, y en lo que parece un cinturón una espada dentro de su funda roja, y tras aterriza con mucha violencia se puso a analizas sus al rededores, y al no ver peligro iba a comenzar a caminar y es aquí donde escucho un sonido que causa que saque su espada de su funda.

-quien esta hay muestra antes de que lo obliga a salir-dijo el joven mirando para todos lados.

-tranquilo viejo, no soy un peligro para ti solo me preguntaba si sabes dónde estoy-dijo otro joven saliendo de su escondite con las manos arriba, de uno 17 años solo que este parece un gato humanizado, solo que con 3 colas, su pelaje es de un morado neutro, y en su cabeza el pelaje parece cabello amarillo oscuro, sus ojos son verdes como los de un gato casero, y su traje parece una armadura celta.

-entonces no eres nativo-dijo el joven castaño. –si lo fuera no es estaría preguntando, bueno me llama Odd, y tu nombre es-dijo y pregunto Odd.

-Ulrich, es mi nombre-dijo Ulrich serio y guardando su espada pero sin bajar la guardia.

-bueno y ¿por dónde vamos?-pregunto Odd. -no sé por dónde vayas tu pero ya me voy-respondió Ulrich serio y comenzando a caminar.

-espera creo que mejor de que estemos juntos no lo crees, además ahora somos compañeros de viaje-dijo Odd muy tranquilo y alcanzando a Ulrich y en eso el mismo Ulrich se detuvo.

-escucha no te conozco y no confió en ti, pero has dicho algo sensato, así que puedes acompañarme sin intentar nada gracioso-dijo Ulrich serio y retomando su caminar.

-esta bien y te contera algunos chistes que se me, y al final veras que soy muy agradable-dijo Odd sonriendo y comenzando a caminar junto a el.

En otro claro que está a unos 100 metros de donde están Ulrich y Odd, y a unos 500 kilómetros de Sonic y Merlian, unos niños aterrizaron como lo 3 anteriores uno tiene la cabeza en forma de triángulo, cabello rojo camisa a rayas amarillas y naranja claros, pantalón azul y zapatos naranjados con blanco.

El otro tiene la cabeza que parece un palo una nariz cuadrado cabello verde con un fleco hace parece la cabeza como una efe, camisa color crema amarillo, un pantalón morado oscuro, zapatos negros con blanco.

-mi cabeza, Ferb ¿estás bien?-pregunto el peli rojo al peli verde, el cual respondió levantando el pulgar.

-eso me alegra-dijo levantándose y ayudando a Ferb a levantarse, en eso escucharon una voz y con cuidado fueron a ver de quien se trataba y vieron a un adolecente de una 16 años cabello amarillo, camisa azul neutro, pantalones café claro, que parece están buscando algo que se le cayó.

-¿Dónde están eso lentes?-dijo el joven agachado y buscando sus lentes. –parece buen tipo, y Ferb ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-dijo y pregunto el peli rojo. A lo que Ferb se quito lo que esta en su cabeza y son unos lentes, a lo que sin decir nada los 2 niños fueron a entregar los lentes a su dueño.

-disculpa creemos que esto es tuyo-dijo el peli rojo. –si muchas gracias-joven agradecido y tomando sus lentes y colocarlos en su lugar mostrando sus ojos azules.

-me llamo Jeremy, y ustedes-pregunto Jeremy a los niños lo mas cordial que puede.

-me llamo Phineas, y el mi hermano Ferb-dijo Phineas con su típica alegría. –hola-dijo Ferb inexpresivo y con un asentó ingles.

-supongo que no saben dónde estamos-dijo Jeremy tranquilo. –a verdad no, no es así Ferb-dijo Phineas a su hermano, a lo que Ferb solo asiente con la cabeza.

-tu hermano no habla mucho-dijo Jeremy. – Ferb es mas un nombre de acción-dijo Phineas a lo que Ferb asintió.

-bueno lo mejor será que nos movamos juntos-dijo Jeremy serio. –mmmmm, si seria lo mejor, que te parece Ferb la idea- dijo Phineas.

-los grupo traen gran seguridad a los individuos-dijo Ferb con su inexpresividad.

-entonces vamos-dijo Jeremy sonriendo y comenzando a caminar. –vamos, sabes nuestra hermana tiene un amigo con el mismo nombre que tu jaja-dijo Phineas sonriendo y caminando.

-el universo esta llego de casualidades-dijo Ferb con su inexpresividad. –si, oye y Perry, Isabella, Adyzon, en donde están-dijo y pregunto Phineas mirando para todos lados.

-¿son sus amigos?-pregunto Jeremy. –si bueno Perry es nuestra mascota y Isabella, Adyzon son nuestras amigas, estábamos en el patio trasero de nuestra casa esperando a nuestros demás amigos cuando las luces nos rodearon, y llegamos aquí-dijo Phineas un poco alterado.

-tranquilo, estoy casi seguro que sus amigas y mascota están en este lugar, no pude ver mucho cuando perdí mis lentes pero creo que vi algunos agujeros de gusano en el cielo tal vez algunos de ellos sean de sus acompañantes-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-¿entonces crees que están aquí?-pregunto Phineas un poco tranquilo. –casi seguro pero comencemos a caminar y a buscarlas-dijo Jeremy lo mas tranquilo y esperanzador de que puede sonar.

Asi comenzaron a caminar y a buscar a las amigas de Phineas y Ferb, y a su mascota muy particular.

En otro claro una niña de cabello negro, camisa blanca, una falda camisón rosa claro un pequeño cinturón rosa un poco más oscuro, unos zapatos rosa con blanco, un moño rosa en la cabeza, y apenas está despertando de la caía al llegar a este mundo.

-Isabella, ¿están bien?-pregunto una voz ronca y muy tranquilizadora.

-si estoy bien-respondió Isabella pero se quedó muy sorprendía al ver quien ya que es Perry el ornitorrinco azul verdoso, con su pico naranjado así como su cola.

-pppeeeerrryyy, estas hablando, y estas parados en 2 patas-dijo Isabella aún muy sorprendida por así decirlo.

-a si, creo que este lugar me cambio mucho-dijo Perry con una verdad a medias ya que en su tierra de origen el puede pararse en 2 patas pero no hablar.

-yo creo que eso es lo menos raros que veremos aquí-dijo una voz femenina muy cordial.

-¿Quién esta hay?-pregunto Isabella un poco aterrada y al mismo tiempo Perry levanto los puños.

En eso una adolecente de uno 17 años bajo de uno de los arboles cercanos, su traje parece una mescla entre una guerrera ninja y una geisha de colores rojos y azul muy oscuro con algunas flores de loto amarillas en todo el pecho los hombros y en las rodillas, su cabello negro recuerda un poco a la obsidiana, y su cara está pintada de blanco como las geisha solo que en las mejillas tiene pintado otras flores de loto solo que estas son rojas, y al acercarse a Isabella y Perry tira sus armas las cuales son un abanico, una daga pequeña, un juego de estrellas, una espada samurái, y unas bombas de humo.

-me llamo yumi, de los flecha negra, y lo ustedes son-dijo y pregunto yumi cordial y alegándose de sus armas.

-me llama Isabella, y el es Perry un amigo y mascota de unos amigos-dijo Isabella un poco más tranquila pero aun desconfiando.

-¿un pato con castor?, interesante mascota-dijo yumi un poco extrañada.

-soy un ornitorrinco-dijo Perry un poco ofendido.

-perdona, no era mi intención-dijo yumi tranquila y disculpándose.

\- yumi, ¿tú sabes en dónde estamos?-pregunto Isabella un poco nerviosa.

-me temo que no, aunque puede ver otras personas cayendo ante de me estrellara con el árbol-respondió yumi analítica.

-y ¿supongo que no viste quienes eran o si?- pregunto Perry serio y sin bajar la guardia, a lo que yumi negó con la cabeza.

-bueno a yumi creo que tienes algo en la cabeza-dijo Isabella un poco tristes y preocupada por sus amigos y el chico que la tiene en las nubes.

-gracias, si quieres los puedo ayudar a encontrar a sus amigos-dijo yumi comprensiva y quitándose una rama de su cabello.

-¿nos ayudarías?-pregunto Isabella un poco mas animada. –¿estas segura Isabella?-pregunto Perry un poco desconfiando de la adolecente. A lo que ella asintió positiva mente con la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, como una flecha negra que soy, los ayudare a encontrar a sus amigos, tiene mi palabra-dijo yumi casi como un juramento.

Después de recoger todas las armas de yumi el grupo comenzó a caminar para encontrar respuestas y a los amigos de Isabella

En un lago cercano a al bosque y al claro donde todos han aterrizado por así decirlo, una elfa de cabello rosa, ojos verdes un arete en su oreja izquierda el cual tiene una perla rosa oscuro, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa de manga porta de color amarillo rayando a dorado así sus pantalones de tala, también tiene un chaleco rosado claro así como una falda del mismo color rosa, sus botas son de color plata y un que parezcan ser muy frágiles son muy resistentes así como sus antes brazo, ahora está en frente del lago mojando un trapo para limpiar las heridas de una niña de cabello café camisa naranja oscuro, falda café, zapatos rojos con caja, y en su cabeza tiene una cinta roja. En eso si abra los ojos y se altera.

-tranquila, pequeña tranquila-dijo la elfa tranquilizadora. –Que paso ay mi cabeza-dijo la niño.

-caíste de un portal en los cielos, algún mago o maga en su desesperación te llamo-dijo la elfa tranquila y aplicando una pomada a las heridas de la niño.

-creo que lo entiendo, y mis amigos, ¿Dónde están?-dijo la niña altarera.

-no lo sé, de los portales solo te puede ver a ti no se si tus amigos están aquí-dijo la elfa inexpresiva y sintiendo pena por la niña.

-entiendo y gracias por atender mis heridas, me llamo Adyzon, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo y pregunto Adyzon tratando se sonreír y tratando de clamar sus temores.

-me llamo Aelita es un gusto conocerte Adyzon-dijo Aelita cordial y dándole a mano a Adyzon.

-el gusto es mío Aelita –dijo Adyzon estrechándose la mano.

-creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí, puedo sentir una oscuridad que se esta acercándose-dijo Aelita un poco intranquila.

Así ayuda a Adyzon a levantarse y le pide que se trepe a su espalda, una vez pequeña Adyzon se trepo las 2 chicas se alegaron del rio y de cierta manera de los demás que llegaron al mundo por los portales.

Por otro lado Sonic escucha toda la explicación de Merlian con un poco más de dudas en su cabeza.

-¿entonces dices que soy uno de los 13 elegidos?-pregunto Sonic un poco perdido.

-si dicho de otra forma- Merlian respondió un poco intranquila.

-¿porque están intranquila y como vamos a encontrar a los demás elegidos?- pregunto Sonic un poco preocupado por lo que está sintiendo su compañera de viaje.

-veras Sonic tengo la sensación de que invoque algo más que a ti y a tus posibles compañeros, y los encontraremos con este cristal-respondió Merlian un poco más tranquila y mostrando una cristal con forma de prisma.

-ya lo veo interesante, ¿y como lo vas a llevar?-dijo y pregunto Sonic con su tranquilidad.

-lo llevare en mi bastón será menos llamativo-respondió Merlian colocando el cristal en su bastón.

-creo que eso no es muy discreto-dijo Sonic con una ceja alzada. –tu lo crees-dijo Merlian un poco confundida.

-la verdad si pero ahora no importa, solo avísame cuando detenerme y sujétate bien-dijo Sonic muy relajado y tomando a Merlian en sus brazos como una novia y comenzando a correr así el este a la mitad de su capacidad.

Mientras con Jeremy Phineas y Ferb están saliendo del claro para entren a lo que parece una planicie muy bello y alejo se puede ver un pueblo a lo lejos, y comenzaron a dirigirse al pueblo pero al llegar a la mitad del camino Jeremy empuja a Phineas y Ferb al suelo para pedirles que guarden silencio, y puede escuchar algunas voces y también pueden oler lo que parece carne aseda, al acercarse con mucho cuidado puede ver a los que parecen orcos solo que de 2 metros de altura, piel negra un poco gris, ojos rojos, usan armaduras simples, lo que más llama la atención de Jeremy Phineas y Ferb son los colmillos que sobresalen de sus bocas.

-gran batalla mis guerreros, hoy destruimos un pueblo humano, hoy nos alzamos victorioso, hoy los débiles humanos y sus tristes aliados saben el por qué nos llamamos grito infernal, hoy destruimos a 3 centuriones, una gran victoria para el reino Darkmetal y nuestro lugar en la historia-dijo el líder de estos orcos y cada vez que terminaba una frase sus soldados lo aclaman. Aunque uno quiso decir algo pero la mirada de acecido de su líder lo cayó.

-creo que lo mejor es irnos con mucho silencio-dijo Jeremy un poco asustado. –estoy más que de acuerdo vamos Ferb-dijo Phineas igual de asustado.

Los 3 comenzaron a caminar arrastrándose pero 5 orcos los encontraron a lo que los 3 se levantaron con las manos arriba, en eso los orcos los empujan con los demás.

-oiga teniente, encontramos humanos espiando-dijo uno de los orcos. –enserio vaya quien dirá que veríamos sobrevivientes-dijo el teniente con un todo sombrío.

-en realidad somos de otro lugar, pero a usted no le importa eso-dijo Jeremy por los 3.

-es verdad no me importa, a ver quién no ha tenido el honor de matar humanos- dijo el teniente a sus soldados muchos levantan los brazos y las armas pidiendo ser quienes tengan el honor en eso uno de ellos con una gran hacha se acercó a donde están los 3 humanos y cuando está apunto de matarlos soltó su arma y cayó al suelo muerto, a todos los orcos le extraño vieron para todas partes para ver quien fue.

-si no quieren acompañar a su amigo, se irán de estas tierras dejaran a los humanos en paz-dijo una voz de un joven de 20 años, el cual viste una traje negro, cinturón negro con rojo en el centro, hombreras negras, una capa negra con un tono más claro en el interior y una máscara negra que cubre toda la cabeza con unas orejas de murciélago muy puntiagudo en la parte del visor de color rojo.

Muchos orcos se aterraron diciendo demonio negro y tirando sus armas se alegraron corriendo o por lo menos la mitad de ellos.

-que esperan mátenlo y seremos famosos-ordeno el teniente, a lo que algunos obedecieron pero todos fallaron ya que el joven los esquiva como si fuera aire negro, algunos orcos murieron otros solo terminaron sin brazo, hasta que el joven llego al teniente y de un golpe lo tiro y le rompió toda la columna, para que ya no sufra le destrozó la cabeza con otro golpe lo que aumente el miedo en los orcos.

-y díganme quien quiere acompañar a su líder-dijo el joven serio y un poco siniestro. A lo que los orcos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-eso pensé-dijo el joven un poco más tranquilo, y virando a Jeremy Phineas y Ferb.

-gracias por la ayuda-dijo Phineas aun asustado por el quien los ayudo.

-mi objetivo era vengar al pueblo y a los guerreros que murieron en el ustedes estaban de paso, y estos son tiempos peligrosos, es mejor que tengan armas-dijo el joven serio y un poco menos aterrador.

-bueno es que no somos de estas tierras-dijo Jeremy tratando de mantener la tranquilidad.

-eso puedo verlo, aso como vi los portales que los trajeron este mundo- dijo el joven serio y frio.

-otros portales,¿ y pudiste ver quien caían de ellos?-pregunto Phineas un poco esperanzado.

-no pero ahora es mejor llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, hay podrán equiparse con lo necesario-dijo el joven. –mmmmmmm tal vez es lo mejor-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-tal vez si sea lo mejor, y cual es tu nombre, el mío es Phineas el es mi hermano Ferb y el es Jeremy nuestro amigo-dijo y pregunto Phineas ya con su alegria de siempre.

-me pueden llamar Dark bat, si este cuerpo tuvo un nombre hace mucho que se olvidó-dijo Dark bat un poco triste sin perder su seriedad.

Y Dark bat se acercó a los restos de un caballo o sus huesos a lo que dijo que esto servirá y antes de que los demás pregunta a que refería saco uno de sus bateras y el mismo se transformó en un murciélago, y al escuchar una palabras de su dueño el murciélago se fundió con los huesos dándole una nueva viva recuperando toda la carne y saliéndole de los lados una alas de murciélago y en color negro con los ojos rojos.

Tras acarícialo Dark bat les inca que lo monte primero Jeremy después Ferb y por ultimo Phineas, una vez que todos montaron la capa de Dark bat se transformó en alas y con ellas iniciaron un viaje por aire fuera del lugar.

En otro claro Isabella, Perry y Yumi están cambiando así lo que se puede decir la entrada a un bosque el mismo donde Odd y Ulrich estaban o están, pero algo les dice que no entren al bosque un presentimiento quizás en cuanto se alegaron del bosque a lo lejos una carreta se acercaba con una velocidad contante, pero el conductor la está deteniendo al ver a las chicas y al peculiar animal.

-hola señoritas yo soy Atargor comerciante del reino Darkmetal, y por qué puedo ver están perdías-dijo Atargor sonriendo y muy cortes. La carreta es fácil del tamaño de un autobús, con una lona negra con un símbolo que las chicas y Perry que no puede identificar, pero lo que más resalte son los 6 guardias todos encapuchado y con máscaras negras que asemejan a monstruos sin boca, con los ojos morados y unas marcar rojas, que más parecen de bestias que de personas, tiene hay otras personas con Atargor humanos a simple viste.

-un poco perdidos nada serio-dijo Isabella tratando de sonar tranquila pero no es tan fácil con esos escoltas.

-tranquila señorita ello se ben aterradores pero son muy pacíficos-dijo Atargor igual que antes de tranquilo y seguro.

-dicen que las apariencias engañan, verdad jajaja-dijo Yumi muy tranquila pero discretamente está empujando a Isabella detrás de ella.

-mis compañeros de comercio y yo nos ofrecemos para llevarlos a la ciudad-dijo Atargor cordial.

-a, no gracias no quisiéramos ser una molestia-dijo Perry muy desconfiado.

-pero no es molestia-dijo Atargor con un tono que raya en lo siniestro.

-no gracias, nuestro pequeño compañero tiene razón no queremos molestarlos-dijo Yumi tranquila, pero ya lista para lo que sea, en especial para la batalla.

-no es problema, por favor insisto-dijo Atargor ya un poco molesto y los escolta se acercan a las chicas, en eso se puede ver una traje son de color negro también.

-lo sentimos pero ya les dijimos, que ! NO¡-dijo y grito Yumi, lanzando 2 bombas de numos.

Lo causa que los atacantes se queden temporal mente ciegos asi como los que están en la carreta lo que Yumi para tomar Isabella y a Perry para correr al ser entrenada como una ninja se le enseño que la sombra y la sorpresa son aliados muy preciados, así que antes de que comenzada a batallar escondo a Isabella y Perry dejándoles su pequeña chuchida, y fue de vuelta al humo y dentro del comenzó a atacar a los escoltas y aunque les causa daño hay algo

con le no contaba que pueden regenerar sus heridas, en cuanto el humo se espejo Yumi desapareció con el humo lo que confunde a los atacantes y por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que las estrellas ninjas de todos lados aparentemente, pero la regeneración sigue dándoles a los escoltas una ventaja, y uno de ellos entro a Yumi y no tarde en atacarla destrozando su camuflaje y su espada dejándola parcialmente indefensa contra estos seré, aunque Isabella y Perry quieren ayudar saben que no posible, pero antes de que estos seres la pongan una mano encima uno de ellos muere por lo que parece una espina blanca directa en la cabeza.

En eso una chica parece vistiendo igual que los escoltas solo que ella es blanca con guantes grises, capucha gris claro, pechera que parece un mango de espada puntiaguda, rodilleras grises, ojos rojos y las mismas marcas en negro, y mientras camina levante su brazo derecho y dispara más espinas contra los de negro a su parecer, algunos logran esquivar otros mueren por las espinas directamente en su cabeza destrozando el cerebro.

A lo que Yumi lanzo otras bombas de humo dejando tiempo para hacer otros juegos ninjas.

Solo que esta vez lanzó todas las que le quedaba, lo que la otra chica aprovecho para mater a los demás escolta que le faltan, y aunque la chica fue atacada por los escolta son más lentos que ella tiene mas fuerza y velocidad que ellos matándolos con gran facilidad mientras que Yumi se encarga de Atargor y sus amigos, usando la hoja de su espada, y como se puede decir los atacan por la espalda morirán por la espalda.

En cuanto el humo se fue solo las chicas quedaron vivas a lo que Isabella y Perry salieron de su escondite para ver como este su amiga.

\- Yumi¿ estas bien?-pregunto Isabella muy preocupada. –con algunos cortes poco profundos pero bien, gracias Isabella- respondió Yumi muy tranquila. A lo que Isabella le improviso algunas vendas para cubrí sus heridas.

-gracias por la ayuda-dijo Isabella muy aliviada. –si gracias-dijo Yumi muy cordial.

-yo solo quería matar a los negros, ustedes y los prisioneros estaba den mi camino-dijo la chica muy seriá.

-¿los prisioneros?-pregunto Perry. A lo que la chica de blanco quita la cortina rebelando a los prisioneros en la carreta, con voz cordial les pide que todo se pongan en una fila y que levanten los brazos, todo obedecieron y con unos tiros precisos todos los grilletas son destruidos.

-me llamo Isabella, ellos Perry y Yumi ¿ tu tienes un nombre?-pregunto Isabella muy cordial y más animada.

-el nombre por el que se me conoce es la plaga blanca, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Requiem-respondió Requiem cordial y tranquila.

-bueno creo que tenemos que llevar a estas personas a un lugar seguro-dijo Yumi. –tienes razón Yumi, Requiem conoces algún lugar-dijo y pregunto Isabella.

-hay un pueblo fortificado al norte de nuestra posición-respondió Requiem. –entonces para haya vamos todos-dijo Isabella. A lo que las chicas y Perry subieron a la delantera de la carreta y se fueron del lugar junto a todos los prisioneros.

En otra parte Ulrich y Odd salieron del bosque y están por llegar a un pueblo solo que en es trayecto Ulrich a estado soportando los malos chistes de su compañero felino.

-entonces el tipo grita, mi bote se esta ascendió pis, jajajajajajajaja, entiendes el tipo pensó que su bote esta haciendo del baño-dijo Odd aun riendo.

-lo que entiendo es que eres pésimo comediante, en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo nos separamos, vale-dijo Ulrich serio.

-vamos veras que no soy tan malo, cuando me conozcas bien-dijo Odd muy relajado.

-prefiero no averígualo gracias-dijo Ulrich igual de serio.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de golpe al ver el pueblo destrozado con varios muertes de humanos y otras especies que no pueden identificar pero si pueden ver que eran guerreros.

-creo que tu idea fue destruida-dijo Odd un poco asombrado y triste.

-creo que tienes razón, revisa la izquierda si hay sobrevivientes-dijo Ulrich un poco sorprendido.

-entendido mi capitán-dijo Odd haciendo un saludo militar.

Ulrich fue a la derecha para encontrar sobrevivientes aunque le sorprende la falta de organización en los atacantes por el desastre dejado tras la batalla, mas parece que atacaron sin pensar, o como se suele decir a los bestia, por su parte Odd no encuentra nada vivo y aunque intento usar su nariz hay más muertos lo que complica los intentos de encontrar a alguien, aunque escucho algo muy sospechoso.

Con Ulrich esta viendo el interior de una casa, la cual apenas se sostiene, al salir le pareció escuchar algo tomando su espada se preparó para la batalla pero no pudo hacer mas.

-no te muevas, y no intentes nada-dijo un joven de unos 20 años el cual usa una armadura futurista con apariencia romana, el casco no deja ver la cara que esta cubierta con una mascara, toda su armadura es de color azul neutro y de bajo una tela de color azul mas oscuro, y con una mochila muy rara y sospechosa, y su arma parece una metralleta futurista.

-veo que si hay sobrevivientes-dijo Ulrich serio. –de eso no estoy seguro, pero no intentes nada si no quieres una bala en tu pierna-dijo el joven serio.

-yo puedo decirte lo mismo, solo que la diferencia es con una flecha-dijo Odd con un arco y una flecha lista para ser lanzada.

-y yo puedo decir lo mismo a ti-dijo un niño humano de piel neutro, de cabello café camisa blanca con un dragón dibujado en ella, pantalones de mezclilla azul, zapatos negros, un gabardina de color verde neutro, y con una espada en su mano derecha apuntando a la espalda de Odd.

-¿y este en que momento apareció?-pregunto Odd muy extrañado de que no lo escuchara al acercarse.

-es más rápido de lo que parece, aunque puede ver que estamos en un punto muerto, ya que el del parche tiene otra arma en el mango de su espada-dijo el joven serio.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Ulrich analítico. –propongo que nos separemos y que todos bajemos las armas-dijo el niño serio.

-por mí de acuerdo-dijo Odd muy tranquilo. Después de un segundo todos bajaron las armas y se colocaron con sus compañeros.

-qué curioso un soldado espacial y un pequeño normal-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-¿quieres son ustedes?-pregunto Ulrich aun con la guardia arriba. –primero uno se tiene que presentar antes de pedir que otros se presente, pero si lo quieres saber me llamo calgrtriux, dicho en su idioma Sombra de los caídos o simple mente Sombra, y el Date-dijo Sombra serio y un poco cortes.

-interesantes nombres nuevo, yo me llamo Odd, y el gruñón que les pregunto es Ulrich-dijo Odd sonriendo y muy relajado.

-son de distintos planetas, por lo que mi casco puede detectar-dijo Sombra analítico.

-no son de mi planeta o del tuyo Sombra, de cual serán-dijo Date serio y algo frio.

-el se llama Cat, el de Ulrich, no tengo idea-dijo Odd confundido.

-Antitierra es como se llama, el mundo del que vengo-dijo Ulrich sin interés en su mundo.

-bueno que tenemos algo en común-dijo Sombra entendiendo el sentimiento.

-creo que al ver que no son del reino Darkmetal, podemos retomar la misión, o no-dijo Date un poco más tranquilo sin bajar la guardia.

-estoy de acuerdo, ¿nos pueden ayudar a buscar sobrevivientes?-dijo y pregunto Sombra.

-yo si-dijo Odd tranquilo. –lo hare, ya que así me ganara la respuestas-dijo Ulrich serio.

-muy bien, y bienvenidos a ANEXO-dijo Date serio. –Bueno ahora ya sabemos cómo se llama este mundo-dijo Odd a Ulrich muy tranquilo y comenzando a buscar sobrevivientes.

-sí creo que sí, vamos a continuar con la búsqueda-dijo Ulrich un poco más tranquilo sin bajar la guardia.

Estuvieron una hora buscando sobrevivientes y por ahora no encontraron nada, y en lo que parece la entrada principal de eso pueblo se ven 2 cráteres con buena profundidad y dentro de ellos cientos de partes mecánicas algunas cosas de lo que parecen armaduras para monstruos, y algunas armas y cañones de orcos.

-vaya la bomba que usaron debió bajar el número de atacantes en gran medida-dijo Odd sorprendido.

-obviamente no lo suficiente ya que el pueblo esta destrozado-dijo Ulrich analítico y viendo a su alrededor.

\- Sombra crees que tus amigos tuvieron que hacer el ultimo sacrificio-Date serio y un poco triste por su amigó.

-si lo hicieron, soldados hasta el final y ahora héroes-dijo Sombra serio orgulloso de sus compañeros y triste, a lo que bajo a uno de los cráteres para sacer lo restos de lo que parece uno de un casco como el suyo al salir del cráter fue al otro para sacar otro o lo que quedo de él, en eso Ulrich se alegra para darle espació a un guerrero de luto por sus compañeros.

-siempre es triste cuando los buenos mueren-dijo Odd serio a lo que Date está de acuerdo.

-y puedo ¿ pregunta que significa el nombre de Odd?-pregunto Date tranquilo. –por lo que me dijeron cuando era cachorro es que significa extraño, y quiere decir el nombre Date-dijo y pregunto Odd muy curioso.

-nada-dijo Date serio. –vaya en que pensaron tus padres con eso nombre-dijo Odd muy confundido.

-la verdad eso no es su nombre, es que se leda a los prescindibles worker en su mundo-dijo Sombra saliendo del cráter y guindando en su mochila lo que quedo de los cascos.

-¿prescindible, y eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Odd. –creo que lo entenderás mejor como carne de cañón-dijo Sombra serio y dándole una disculpa a su amigo con la merada.

-cielos felinos ¿Qué hiciste para que te condenaran así? – pregunto Odd a Date muy sorprendido.

-es una larga y triste historia que prefiero olvidar-dijo Date serio y un poco molestó.

-esta bien, aun asi creo que el deshonor se puede transformar en honor-dijo Odd muy relajado.

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sombra sereno. –!oigan vengan para haca encontré un superviviente¡-grito Ulrich a los demás a lo que todos corrieron a donde esta Ulrich para encontrar otro soldado que usa la misma armadura que Sombra solo que con colores verdes.

-espectro azul es un gusto verlo, y almirante Date es bueno verlo-dijo el soldado a penas consiente.

-aguante Redesesea, te vas a recuperar-dijo Sombra sacando se su cinturón un extraño artefacto que contiene un líquido más raro.

-señor hay más sobrevivientes, en un sótano en esa casa-dijo Redesesea con un poco mas de queja por la inyección. –yo me encargo-dijo Date corriendo sin darse cuenta que lo Odd lo esta siguiendo, en eso el abrigo cambio de verde a gris.

-reporte de la misión Redesesea-dijo Sombra un poco más tranquilo.

-misión fallo señor, los orcos del clan grito infernal nos atacaron junto con barias bestias oscuras y máquinas de guerra, pudimos salvar algunas vidas que salieron por la otra salida del pueblo, cuando la derrota esta cerca Xxiloio me ordeno escondiera a cuentos pueda mientras el y Alotralor se enfrentaban al enemigo, aunque ahora pienso que fue mas para que no haya un tercer cráter, por desgracias no acabaron con los orcos que por pura fuerza gruta acabaron con los guerreros que ya estaban en este pueblo, eso grito infernal no tiene nada de cerebro uno me derivo y no verifico que estaba muerto-dijo Redesesea.

-entiendo descansa soldado, hiciste lo que pudiste compañero-dijo Sombra tranquilo y un poco menos triste por ver que uno de los suyos aun esta vivo.

-y ahora ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Ulrich serio. –los llevaremos a los sobrevivientes al otro pueblo mas defendidos, y ¿tu que harás? Por lo que puedo ver tu compañero nos va acompañar, pero tu que aras a partir de aquí-dijo Sombra viendo a Date y Odd ayudando a las 30 persona que se pudieron sobrevivir.

-los a compañero, quiere saber quién me trago a este mundo y el porqué, tengo la sensación de que solo lo sabré si los acompaño-dijo Ulrich un poco más tranquilo.

-entonces también seremos compañeros, de un viaje-dijo Sombra dándole la mano a Ulrich y la toma en señal de respectó mutuo.

Tras algunos minutos Sombra y su grupo encontraron un medio de trasporte para todos los sobrevivientes y para ellos, el cual es una careta mecánica la cual parece más un camión un poco destrozado pero se puede arreglar y con ese problema solucionados todos subieron y se fueron del pueblo destruido y se va a otro más seguro.

Por otra parte en otro claro la elfina Aelita esta huyendo con la niña Adyzon en su espalda y aunque no puede ver que huyen puede sentir que no son de los que escuchan razones así que Adyzon se sujeta lo mejor que puede a Aelita sin quitarle el aire.

En eso aparecen 13 encapuchados como los que atacaron a Isabella y a sus acompañantes. Por más rápida que es su especia no puede de los encapuchados ya que son más rápidos que ella, lo que la obliga a Adyzon en el suelo y tratar de darles batalla, sin arriesgar a la pequeña.

Lo cual no es tan fácil ya que no le dieron tiempo para esconderla Adyzon, y comenzaron la batalla disparando unas espinas de sus cuerpos, a lo que Aelita crea un escudo de energía rosa con la que puede repeler las espinas pero cuando ella usa una esferas de energía contra ellos parecen absorberlos lo que deja a Aelita sin muchas opciones para defenderse y a Adyzon de estos seres.

Pero en el momento que parecía todo perdido, uno de los encapuchados fue derivado por una chica joven de piel vede oscuro, su peinado tiene forma de 3 aletas de tiburón, toda su ropa es de un verde más claro con algunas triángulos azules, también está usando unos lentes muy peculiares ya que parecen 2 triángulos unidos por las puntas superior, y como arma tiene unos protectores de nudillos con algunos picos.

-hola Aelita, ha pasado tiempo-dijo la chica nueva golpeando a otro encapuchados.

\- Jade que bueno verte, a tu 3-dijo Aelita señalo a otro encapuchado, a lo que Jade bloqueo y golpeo.

-hablaremos después y también aremos las presentaciones-dijo Jade entre tranquila y seria.

Comenzando una batalla que al principio parece que todo esta pareja de ser una contra 13 ya que Jade es más fuerte de lo que parece pero al ser superiores en número esta empezando a complicar las cosas no solo para ella sino también para Aelita tanto para defenderse como para proteger a Adyzon, pero ante de que las cosas se complicaran un viento azul los deriva a los 13 encapuchados y unas cadenas hechas de energía los aprisiono y las 3 chicas pudieron ver a quienes los ayudaron.

-vaya son más duros de lo que parecen-dijo Sonic sacudiendo las manos, y eso que el a golpeado muy dudas.

-ellos son más duros de lo que se ven tienes que destrozas sus cabezas con un arma de diamante-dijo Merlian lanzándole las daga de diamantes y viendo cómo se liberaban absorbiendo las cadenas.

-hay esta su punto débil-dijo Jade sonriendo y asiendo que las puntas de sus protectores de nudillos crezcan mas.

-tengo la sospecha que dejaron de ser personas hace mucho tiempo-dijo Sonic muy resignado ya que matar no es de las cosas que suele hacer.

La batalla continua y al saber dónde está el punto débil de estos encapuchados el cual aprovecharon y con la fuerza y velocidad de Jade y Sonic es como termino la batalla y dando comienzo a la tranquilidad.

-vaya 2 elfinas, una niña humana, y un erizó cambiante es algo que no esperaba en este día-dijo Jade muy tranquila y sonriendo. Lo que causa que Aelita vea mejor a la otra elfina y se inclina por respecto.

-lady Merlian es un placer conocerla-dijo Aelita a modo de respecto. Y algo que causa un poco de curiosidad de Adyzon ya que las otras personas no hacen la reverencia.

-no es necesario que te inclines joven elfina, yo ya no soy de los altos senarios-dijo Merlian un poco apenada.

-hola me llamo Sonic el erizo-dijo Sonic a Adyzon y con la mano para saludar.

-hola es un gusto Sonic, mi nombre es Adyzon- respondio Adyzon estrechando las mano de Sonic.

-muy bien Adyzon y Sonic, me llamo Jade es un placer conocerlos-dijo Jade aun con su sonrisa y agachándose para verlos bien, a lo que Adyzon y Sonic correspondieron el saludo.

-que gusto conocerlas Adyzon, Jade y cuál es tu nombre joven elfina-dijo y pregunto Merlian a Aelita.

-así mi nombre es Aelita, Merlian- respondía Aelita muy nerviosa y notando un brilló inusual en el bastón de Merlian. Cosa que también notaron Adyzon y Jade.

-una gema de radiestesia-dijo Aelita respondiendo la pregunta de los 2 chicas.

-asi es Aelita y te estaba buscando a ti y a Adyzon y Jade, con la ayuda de Sonic-respondió Merlian a lo que Sonic levanto el pulgar.

-entonces tu abriste los portales en el cielo del cual llamaste a Adyzon-dijo Aelita. A lo que Merlian asintió con la cabeza en forma positiva.

-¿y para que me llamaste?-pregunto Adyzon. –Antes de que respondas debemos irnos a otro lugar ya que no creo que eso 13 salieron solos-dijo Jade muy seria de repente.

\- Jade tiene razón hay un pueblo el norte de nuestra posición, hay podemos continuar nos las explicaciones-dijo Aelita concordando.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo, Sonic puedes llevar a Adyzon y trata de no alejarte mucho-dijo y pregunto Merlian al erizo.

-por supuesto, Adyzon agrete bien de mí, y traten de no ir tan lento-dijo Sonic y cargando a Adyzon y comenzando a correr.

Y tras él las demás lo que es muy curioso es que los 3 grupos se dirigen al mismo pueblo tal vez obra del destino u otra cosa no se puede saber lo que sí es seguro es que el viaje a comenzado y con el nueva leyenda en este nuevo mundo.

Fin cap1

Esta fic es una historia para entrener espero que les guste y gracias por su atención.


	2. la explicacion

Aventura de las leyendas

La explicación y los 13 guerreros del zodiaco olvidados.

Tras algunas horas el primer grupo que llego es el de Sonic, Adyson, Merlian, Aelita y Jade más por Sonic quien le es un poco difícil ir lento y tuvo que detenerse a esperar a las demás ya que un lleva a Adyson.

-bueno hemos llegado-dijo Jade muy tranquila. –si ya llegamos-dijo Aelita un poco agitada y con ella Merlian, ya que no están acostumbradas a correr a la velocidad de Sonic.

-perdonen si se me complico mantener su paso- dijo Sonic sonriendo y disculpándose con sus compañeras.

-ahora veo por qué mis ancestros te vieron como el campeón de los vientos- dijo Merlian un poco más tranquila pero igual de agitada.

-yo tengo muchas dudas, pero Jade, ¿Por qué no estas igual de cansada como Merlian y Aelita?-dijo y pregunto Adyson a su compañera de piel verde Jade.

-veras Adyson mi especie está hecha de piedras brillantes, y es lo que nos da una mayor resistencia-respondió Jade igual de tranquila.

-¿y cómo vamos a entrar sin que intenten dispáranos?-pregunto Aelita viendo a los guerreros en lo que parece la entrada al pueblo ya que este tiene una muralla de metal y roca.

-eso déjemelo a mí, y adentro espero la explicación Merlian-dijo Jade a Merlian, muy tranquila.

A lo que Merlian asiento y vio su gema la cual despide un brillo indicando que aquí esta otros elegidos.

Al llegar a la puerta 3 soldados de los humanos, los cuales les indican que se detengan y que se identifiquen.

-soy Jade de la casta joya verde, teniente de la horda de luz, y todos ellos viene conmigo respondo por todos ellos-dijo Jade mostrando un escudo de armas en su guante de sus protectores de nudillos y señalado a sus compañeros.

A lo que los soldados les abrieron las puertas y los dejaron entrar, y a su vez creando más dudas en Sonic y Adyson aunque por ahora eso no importa.

Y en otra entrada al pueblo es por la que entran Dark bat, Jeremy, Phineas y Ferb. y en eso los 3 forasteros se sorprenden al ver el pueblo el cual es fusión perfecta entre lo modelo y los restico, parecen casas futurísticas sin perder su forma de pueblo viejo.

-este lugar es impresionante-dijo Phineas muy asombrado. –tienes razón nunca vi nada parecido-dijo Jeremy.

-hay otra cosa que me sorprende-dijo Phineas un poco sorprendido aunque con más dudas.

-¿y que es?- pregunto Jeremy. –que los guardias nos dejaran entrar solo al ver Dark bat- respondió Phineas.

-una apariencia tenebrosa puede abrir muchas puertas-dijo Ferb con su asentó y su inexpresividad.

-bueno ya los traje aquí nos separamos, que tengan un buen viaje-dijo Dark bat serio y alejándose del grupo.

-esta bien nos veremos después-dijo Jeremy tranquilo.

Y el grupo ven como aleja el guerrero oscuro, en eso el grupo comenzó a caminar en eso Phineas sin querer se estrella con un hombre mayor entre 30 y 41 el cual viste una armadura de la edad media.

-perdone no fue mi intención-dijo Phineas disculpándose.

A lo que el hombre se transformó en un lobo humanoide, su armadura cambio a su cuerpo y con su mano derecha levanto a Phineas por el cuello de la camisa.

-mocoso insolente, te atreves a ensuciar mi armadura-dijo el lobo muy molesto.

-tranquilo él ya se disculpó-dijo Jeremy tratando de calmar los ánimos pero es golpeado por el lobo regresando la mirada a Phineas.

-tu yo pelearemos aquí y ahora humano-dijo el lobo soltando a Phineas y preparando sus garras y colmillos, aunque Ferb se puso delante de su hermano no fue suficiente para calmar los ánimos, pero una piedra fue lanzada al lobo a lo que él se olvida y ve a un encapuchado cuyas mangas están contadas dejando ver sus brazos y el color de su piel azul neutro, y lo que parece una armadura negra con unos cráneos dibujados en azul, el color de la capucha es blanco con muchos cosido señal de mucha improvisación el tamaño del encapuchado es muy parecido a Jeremy, y en su espalda parece que tiene una hacha.

-atacar a quien se disculpó, no tiene honor- dijo el encapuchado serio.

-tú no te metas en los asuntos de los demás, y tu especie que sabe del honor-dijo el lobo retomando su presa anterior. Solo que un toque en su espalda a lo que se volteo, al ver quien lo llamo solo para recibir un golpes que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no tarde en recibir otros golpes y lo derivo.

-¿ustedes están bien?- pregunto el encapuchados a los niño y al joven.

-si estamos bien, muchas gracias-dijo Phineas un poco más tranquilo.

-si muchas por la ayuda-dijo Jeremy un poco impresionada. Por la fuerza del encapuchado.

En eso el lobo se levantó preparando un ataque por la espalda pero en eso un battaran lo golpeo a lo que todos se voltearon a ver a Dark bat.

-mejor vete perro-dijo Dark bat a lo que el lobo se fue de la zona.

-es bueno que regresaste-dijo Phineas muy contento. –los dejo solos por un segundo y ya se meten en problemas-dijo Dark bat serio.

-étnicamente el problema vino sin buscarlo-dijo Ferb inexpresivo.

-y él nos ayudó, y perdona cuál es tu nombre-dijo y pregunto Phineas al encapuchado.

-me llamo Thrall es un gusto y nunca pensé que conocería al leyendario demonio negro-respondió y dijo Thrall.

-parece que la reputación que me dieron los orcos me precede-dijo Dark bat sin importancia.

-¿que otras reputaciones tienes?- pregunto Jeremy con muchas dudas.

-es mejor que no lo sepan es muy posible que no les gusten y creo que lo mejor es que los ayuda a equiparse para su búsqueda-dijo Dark bat serio.

-en eso seria lo mejor, y Thrall ¿nos acompañarías a conseguir lo que necesitamos para nuestra búsqueda?-pregunto Phineas a Thrall.

-mmmmm de acuerdo los acompañare es más conozco a alguien que les puede dar equipo y grostix-dijo Thrall muy cordial ya que el honor le dice que siempre hay que ayudar a los necesitados.

Mientras comienzas a caminar se hacen las presentaciones adecuadas y se aclaran las dudas de la búsqueda de los 3 forasteros.

Unos minutos antes en otra entrada es donde el grupo de Isabella y los prisioneros llegan al pueblo aunque tuvieron un pequeño problemas para entrar ya que la reputación de la plaga blanca no es muy buena, y como no tiene ningún respaldo de algún grupo de resistencia contra el reino Darkmetal menos, pero al vez a todos los prisioneros y ver que algunos necesitan ayuda médica los dejaron entrar.

Y es aquí donde paso lo mismo que en el grupo de Phineas en el que todos los forasteros se sorprenden de ver el pueblo, pero también ver a algunos lobos humanoides, humanos y a los centuriones iguales a Sombra solo que con otros colores y 5 de ellos con un tamaño similar a Date.

-este es un lugar es muy interesante-dijo Yumi mirando todo el lugar.

-si si Phineas estuviera aquí estaría igual de sorprendido-dijo Isabella sonriendo y recordando uno de sus momentos de ensoñación con el pequeño triangular.

-lo que a mí me sorprende es que nadie diga algo sobre mí-dijo Perry viendo para todos lados.

-en este mundo hay muchas especias viniendo con barias formas, y nos vemos tengo que buscar algo de información- dijo Requiem alejándose del grupo en eso un piedra es lanzada a su cabeza y se escucha que alguien la grita asesina, aunque eso no la inmuto y siguió caminando en eso otra piedra es lanzada sin molestarla.

El que la está lanzando es un lobo gris pero antes de que lanzaras otras una estrella ninja le es lanzada causando que la piedra se caiga de su mano.

-!Que crees que haces, eso es una tremenda falta de respecto¡-grito Yumi muy molesta.

-¡si ella no te hizo nada para que le aventarías esas piedras!-grito Isabella igual de molesta.

-ustedes no se metan en eso-dijo el lobo molesto y tratando de golpear a las chicas, pero Yumi quita a Isabella del paso para que no recibiera daños pero ella recibió el golpe tirando la en sima de Perry aplastándolo y sacándole algo de sangra a Yumi.

No conforme con eso estuvo un paso de golpear a Isabella, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una mano le sujetó el cuello y de esa mano cientos de espinas blancas comenzaron a salir todas muy finas.

-le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos y date por muerto-dijo Requiem clara mente moleste y muy amenazante. Y con su velocidad es como llego tan rápido, así como Yumi momentos atrás.

-qué curioso yo iba a decir lo mismo-dijo una chica de la edad de Yumi solo que tiene una armadura de cuerpo de color blanco gris asió, el abdomen el cuello y toda la mano y el brazo es de un color verde oscuro, el casco es igual al de robocop solo con 3 cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza, y su pistola es de color negra.

Solo que la chica apunta la parte de atrás de la cabeza del lobo, con una pistola tipo metralleta pequeñas, y con 2 chicas apuntándoles en puntos vitales hace que se lo piense y que se retire del lugar y causando que todos los soldados regresas a usas deberes.

-no tenías por que hacer eso-dijo Requiem a la chica.

-no tolero las injusticias y los actos sin honor-dijo la chica hincándose a ver a Yumi así como Isabella y Perry.

-¿ Yumi estas bien?- pregunto Isabella con una preocupación muy evidente.

-si estoy bien, quien lo dirá en mi mundo nadie me avía causado heridas y aquí ya perdí la cuente-respondo Yumi tratando de sonar tranquilizadora.

-dragarlortire, curación-dijo la chica haciendo un hechizo de curación sobre Yumi, cosa que sorprende a los 3 forasteros

-vaya y gracias por la ayuda, me llamo Yumi y ellos son Isabella y Perry-dijo Yumi agradecida y presentando a Isabella y Perry. A lo que los mencionados dijeron hola.

-hola yo me llamo Fine, y tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco sorprendía-dijo Fine presentándose y sorprendida.

-¿por ver un ornitorrinco?-pregunto Perry.

-no es porque la plaga blanca esta con ustedes, ya que no suela ayudar o cuidar de otros-respondió Fine y mirando a la mencionada.

-mi objetivo eran los negro que estaban con los prisioneros, todo ello estaban en mi camino, además Isabella y Perry están buscando a sus amigos, y Yumi los está ayudando-dijo Requiem seria pero por su máscara no se puede ver su vergüenza también en eso se bajó la capucha mostrando se cabello negro no muy largo y no tan corto.

-ya lo veo, bueno lamento informar que aquí no es buen lugar para empezar a buscar ya que este pueblo es un blanco militar, pero puedo llevarlas y llevarlo con un buen guerrero que les puede ayudar fuera de esta pueblo-dijo Fine levantando se y muy tranquila y confiada. Así como Yumi que se levantó del suelo.

A lo que el grupo siguió a Fine incuso la plaga blanca ya que Isabella le pidió que los acompañara, y por motivo que no puede entender la plaga blanca lo esta acompañando aunque ella quiere ir por otro lado.

Y mientras camina los 2 grupos se encontraron ya que Thrall vio a Fine, y viceversa antes de que comenzaran las presentaciones, Isabella se aventó a Phineas y Ferb dándoles un abrazo de alegría a lo que Perry se les unió, sorprendiendo a los niños ya que su mascota aquí puede hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, aunque Jeremy también se sorprendió ya que la mascota Phineas y Ferb es un ornitorrinco, a lo que Perry un poco molesto por la pregunta obvia le dice que si tiene algún problema con eso, a lo que el rubio negó y ahora si comenzaron con las presentaciones Phineas presento a Jeremy, Thrall y Dark bat con Isabella y Perry, a lo que Isabella presento a Yumi, Requiem, y a Fine.

A lo que todos se saludaron y la reputaciones de la plaga blanca y de Dark bat los precede así que de cierta forma ya se conocen, y en eso cuando Isabella pregunto si han visto a Adyson a sus amigo a lo que negaron y ante de que pudieran hacer otra cosa o hacer más preguntas, 2 grupos de lobos llegaron a donde están comandados por los mismos lobos anteriores, a lo ordenaron el ataque al grupo sin dar tiempo a dialogar.

Pero el grupo se defendió muy bien protegiéndose y a los que no saben pelear sin matar a Nadie y solo dejándolos inconscientes a algunos, en el momento que a uno lo atacarían por la espalda una esfera azul golpeo al lobo mandándolo a volar, y la esfera se desvaneció revelando a Sonic quien con su clásica calma pregunto si es una fiesta privada o cualquiera puede pasar, a lo que unos lobos trataron de atacarlo pero fallaron ya que es más velos que todos ellos y en eso Aelita y Jade atacaron a los lobos distraídos y Merlian usa su magia para proteger a los no combatientes y dándole a Adyson la reunión con sus amigos.

Mientras la batalla está inclinando al grupo ya que tiene más inteligencia y concentración que los lobos y antes de que causen mayores daños, un sonido de metralleta se escucha un centurión disparó al cielo para llama la atención de los que están en la batalla, a lo que todos ven a 3 centuriones 2 chicos y una chica pero la armadura de la misma este pintada como si fuera una ballena asesina, al ver la muchos lobos les entre el miedo en especial por la chica la cual comenzó a caminar así los lobos líderes, al llegar con ellos de un golpe los tira y les rompe los dientes, y les ordena que regresen a su puesto y que lleven a los heridos a la enfermería, a lo que todos los lobos obedecen a toda prisa.

Pero antes de que el grupo se retire son detenidos por la misma chica y le pido que la sigan con sus compañeros para que les pueden explicar que fue lo que paso aquí ya que quiere escuchar las palabras de quienes no tengan testosterona en la cabeza, a lo que todo el grupo obedece sin protestar, y mientras caminan puede ver más del pueblo y ven que hay más lobos solo que estos son de pelaje negra junto a humanos, 15 centuriones, y lo que parece serpientes humanoides algunos tiene los brazos y las piernas, otros solo tiene los brazos, y algunos otros tiene 2 cabezas, algo que sorprende a los de otro mundo, y tras un rato llegaron a una alcaldía que por ahora sirve como base militar improvisado al entre se ven varios oficiales que ven junto con los líderes del pueblo la mejor manera de proteger todos los recursos valioso.

Al entra a una cuarto están listo para explicar que paso pero un centurión llega con la chica para informarle que el espectro azul y el almirante del mundo gris ya regresaron con algunos refugiados, a lo que la chica les pide que se queden aquí mientras ella va por su líder, a lo que el grupo aprovecha para conocerse y saber un poco más de la situación actual.

En una de las entradas los sobrevivientes son recibidos por varios médicos y el centurión sobreviviente es bajado con mucho cuidado, mientras el espectro azul ve a todos los médicos trabajar y escucha los malos chites de su compañero felino.

-y el pepino le dijo al tomate esta enamorado de mi jajajajaja-dijo Odd riéndose algo que sus compañeros no hacen.

-otro chiste como ese, y no respondo- dijo Date llevándose una mano a la cara.

-lo mismo pensé- dijo Ulrich serio. –o vamos ya verán que soy ,muy gracioso-dijo Odd muy calmado y alegre.

\- el problema es que no estas en el mejor momento para escuchar chistes improvisados, ahora bajen-dijo Sombra muy cordial.

En eso la chica que esta a cargo del pueblo, y haciendo un saludo militar improvisado al espectros azul y al almirante.

-en descanso comandante en jefe Moby-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-hola Moby, ¿algún informe que nos quiera dar?- dijo y pregunto Date muy cordial sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

-hubo un problema con las manadas metal frio, y los colmillos nulos, atacaron a unos recién llegados, que estaba acompañados por el murciégalo del norte, la plaga blanca, a la enviada de la alianza fronteriza, y su acompañante misterioso, en la batalla se metió un extraño erizo que nunca hemos visto, una Gemola verde que esta con la horda de luz, 2 elfinas varios niños y un adolecentes humanos, un animal que no tengo idea de lo que es-dijo Moby.

-parece que sucedió, lo que paso a 3 días antes-dijo Date entre serio y desanimado ya que perdió la oportunidad de dar algunos golpes a los revoltosos.

-fuera de eso, ¿qué otra caso a sucedió?-pregunto Sombra un poco más serio.

-nada más aquí dentro, pero los exploradores informan que vamos a tener visitan, de alrededor de unos 10 batallones, de los que pudieron identificar-dijo Moby entre marcial y casual.

-supongo que ya están empleando el protocolo de batalla-dijo Sombra un poco burlón.

-hasta la pregunta ofende mi espectro, estamos en la fase 2 refugiar a los sibiles y fortalecer las murallas, por favor no me diga que solo el sobrevivió de nuestros compañeros-dijo Moby seria pero al ver al uno centurión vivo que llego con todos los refugiados.

-me temo que si-dijo Sombra muy apesadumbrado y algo triste.

-ahora solo quedamos 225 no hay tiempo para llorar, bueno creo que queras hablan con el grupo en la alcandía-dijo Moby un poco triste.

-adelante-dijo Sombra serio y comenzando a caminar con el Date, Ulrich y Odd, antes de que Moby pregunte quienes son ellos 2 a lo Date le dice que ellos son una potencial ayuda algo que Moby acepta sin preguntar más.

Mientras en la alcaldía el grupo la razones de Merlian para llamar a Isabella, Adyson, Perry, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb, Yumi y a Sonic la cual es para salvar este mundo de la corrupción.

-¿corrupción de que o de quién?-pregunto Yumi.

-verán en este mundo llama ANEXO hay 6 grandes potencia o reines, el reino del fuego volcanus, el reino del agua sulamus, el reino de la tierra rocterrem, el reino del viento trundurasad, el reino de la luz bringolux, y el reino de la oscuridad Darkreyes que ahora se hace llamar Darkmetal y es el reino que callo en corrupción y al mismo tiempo inicio esta guerra la cual ya tiene año y medio, sintos de vidas perdidas en todo ese tiempo-dijo Merlian un poco triste y bajando su capucha rebelando su cabello morado y su tiara.

-entonces nos están pidiendo que luchemos en esta guerra, para limpiar el mundo de su corrupción-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-si pero no tiene que hacerlo solos, ya que los campeones de este mundo se les unirán o ya lo hicieron-dijo Merlian secándose las lágrimas.

-y ¿pongo que no nos podres regresar a nuestros mundos?-pregunto Perry.

-por desgracias no conozco el hechizo para mandarlos de vuelta a casa, pero como yo también me uniré a su viaje es muy posible que lo puede recordar-respondió Merlian.

-entonces tenemos un largo viaje por delante-dijo Odd sonriendo y llegando con los demás.

También provoca que la joya de Merlian brille con mayor fuerza señal inequívoca de que el grupo esta casi completo.

-primero que nada me llamo Sombra y ya conocen a mi comandante en jefe Moby y ellos son Date, Ulrich, y el gato humano es Odd, y conozco a algunos de ustedes por su reputación, Dark bat el murciélago del norte, la plaga blanca la cura de la plaga negra y destructora de 3 ciudades, Fine la dragona del sur y de la alianza fronteriza, en cuanto a ti a tu pueblo los he visto de color blanco, morenos verdes y negros pero no los he visto azul-dijo Sombra presentando a sus acompañantes he identificado a los que ya tiene una reputación y señalando a Thrall, a lo que el mismo bajo la capucha rebelando que es un Orco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Thrall un poco resignado.

-he aprendido a identificar guerreros y a otras especies con la vista-respondió Sombra con una verdad a media ya que su casco le ayuda a identificar amenazas o posibles rivales.

Y aunque Thrall se sintió mal por que lo describieron nadie la dijo nada sobre su especie ni siquiera Jeremy Phineas y Ferb que son los que estuvieron de ser asesinados por un grupo Orcos. Y al contrario lo siguieron tratando con respecto.

A la hora de presenta a los demás es Merlian quien hace las presentaciones, empezando con Jade de la horda de la luz, la segunda ella misma, Sonic el erizo, Yumi de las flecha negras, Jeremy, Aelita, Perry el ornitorrinco, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, y Adyson lo que es muy curioso es que Date al verla bien se sintió en las nubles como si vera a un Ángel en la tierra, y asi estaría un largo rato si no fuera por que Sombra lo despertó.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Date ya bien despertado. –nada seria solo que te recomiendo que te escondes, ella ya viene para acá-dijo Sombra entre serio y casual.

A lo que el almirante se escondió cosa que la mayoría de los presentes no entendieron, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al segundo ya que otra centurión de la edad de los pequeños presenten entro a la sala de una manera muy exagerada y para que busca a alguien solo que se esta olvidado de su líder y de sus modales ya que no duda en empujar a todos en su camino.

A lo que Moby le avienta un vaso al caso llamando la atención de la centurión y recupero la compostura y saludo a su líder y a la segunda al mando y al segundo el espectro azul le ordena que regrese a su puesto de inmediato a lo que obedeció y se fue de la sala en eso Date sale de su escondite con cara de fastidio y de que aparentemente esta no es la primera vez que pasa.

-Ahora que se fue la pequeña distracción, Merlian nos puedes explicar por que tu joya está brillando y que tiene que ver con los que invocaste de otros mundos-dijo Sombra respetuosamente y quitándose el casco así como Moby.

Mostrando sus caras que son de color naranja un grupo de espinas que sirven como cabello de color azul oscuro para Sombra y un tono más claro para Moby, y lo que mas resalta es que tiene 3 ojos en Sombra el tercer ojo está en donde se ubica el sexto chacra, y en el caso de Moby los 3 ojos forman una sola línea, y el color también varía en tonos mas claros de morado para Moby y colores mas oscuros de azul para Sombra sin perder la pupilas negras en los 2.

El único que no está sorprendido por la apariencia de Date ya que el ya los había visto antes, una vez que salieron de la sorpresa las explicaciones de la joya comenzaron.

La cual es llamada el corazón de los 13 custodios de las bestias, los 13 custodios son guerreros muy poderosos que siempre aparecen en tiempo de grandes cataclismos o guerras elegidos por las armas y por el corazón, con el brillo es como señala a los guerreros elegidos, los animales astrales de los que los custodios tiene su poderes son venado, serpiente, ardillas, escorpiones, lagarto, lechuza, gorila, jaguar, zorro, halcón, pavo real, murciélago, y tortuga, también están conectados a los elementos de la creación, pero una de todos está conectada a todos, y en la que mantiene en armonía a todas y todas armaduras mantiene la armonía a esa.

-todos juntos pueden acabar con esta guerra, y ahora les pido a todos su ayuda para limpiar la corrupción-dijo Merlian como petición.

-y ¿Cómo podemos jurar que te ayudaremos?-pregunto Thrall por todos los demás.

-solo tiene que tomar el corazón y decir que ayudaremos-dijo Merlian quitando la joya de su bastón y colocándola en la mesa y primero en tomarle es Sonic con una sonrisa y con el pulgar arriba, lo que a la vez hace que Merlian, Sombra fue el siguiente en tomarla y dicer que la ayudara y se puede ver su interés por terminar esta guerra, y aunque Moby la tomo la joya no respondió indicando que ella no es de los 13, Date fue el siguiente y con él lo acepto sin ningún problema, y de ahí los siguientes fueron Odd, Ulrich, Dark bat, Fine, Thrall, Yumi, Aelita, Isabella, Adyson, Perry lo intento pero no lo consiguió, Jeremy, Phineas y Ferb lo consiguieron sin problemas, Requiem fue la única en dudar en unirse a este equipo ya que ela tiene sus propias metas de venganza, pero cuando Isabella le pude su ayuda algo en su carazon hace que tome la dijo y diga que los va ayudar.

Antes del nuevo grupo se organizara para salir un soldado entro a la sala he informo que 2 ejércitos viene así el pueblo uno por el noroeste y otro esta camuflado con un hechizo, los que están formados por varios Orcos Ogros maquinas negras algunos humanos, y en el sur está formado por plagas negras bestias negras, uno serpentin blancos platino, y por mas orcos y ogros, confirmando la información previa de Moby y que llegaron dentro de una hora 2 como máximo, a lo que Sombra ordeno que terminen de preparen a todos los soldados, el soldado salió a informas a los demás.

-este será una buena forma de ver la fuerza de este grupo, así que este es el plan, Date junto a Thrall, la plaga blanca, Jade y Dark bat, se encargará del sur, yo, Moby, Sonic, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Fine y el de los soldados nos encargaremos del noroeste, Merlian, Perry, Isabella, Adyson, Jeremy, Phineas y Ferb, se quedaran aquí donde estarán seguros-dijo Sombra serio y tomado su casco y ponérselo.

-¿no crees que le estas quitando a poyo a Date?-pregunto Phineas con mucha dudas.

-no lo se, Date, ¿vas a necesitar mas apoyo?- dijo y pregunto Sombra con tono de burla.

-no estaremos bien-respondió Date muy tranquilo y confiado.

Tras algunas minutos los soldados al mando de Sombra están listo para la batalla y preparando unos cañones especial ya que tiene el tamaño normal pero tiene una potencia extraordinaria, lo malo es que no puede disparar seguido, y tras la muralla también hay algunos listos pero están donde Date y su pequeño grupo así que solo se dispararan para quitar el camuflaje.

En cuando el ejecito invasor ve al ejercito defender el general Orco ordena el ataque a lo que todos corren a la batalla, a lo que el otro aprovecharía para atacar por sorpresa con el camuflaje solo que no saben que esa idea ya no servirá ya que ya saben de es truco.

En cuanto el enemigo estuvo en un punto muy favorable Sombra ordena a todos los centuriones alzar el vuelo, con unos cuantos pasos las mochilas en las espalda de todos los centuriones se transformaron el alas dándole a todos ellos la forma de aviones de guerra tipo valquirias, ya que toda la armadura cambio con la mochilas, y con las bombas que soltaron las explosiones fueron la señal para el grupo de Date, a lo que el almirante con un comunicador ordeno a los soldados detrás de la muralla que dispararan los cañones a lo que obedecieron rápidamente y con eso disparan el hechizo del enemigo cayo rápida mente.

En cuanto cayo muchos enemigos quedaron confundidos, y la plaga blanca al ver muchas negras se trono los nudillos, y con ella Date que activo su armadura retomando su color verde, en cuanto Thrall grito LOK'TAR OGAR con su hacha en lo alto, el grupo entero se lanzó al combate en tre los Ogros Date tiene la reputación del niño invencible ya que nadie lo ha derrotado y eso hace que muchos mueran tratando de derrotarlo.

Mientras por el lado de Sombra los centuriones aterrizaron y se unión a la batalla en tierra mostrando el por que son los mejores guerreros de este mundo ya sea con las armas de fuego y con las espadas cortas con 3 movimientos matan o destruyen a varios oponentes, pero aun que son un total de 30 centuriones no dejan sin diversión al resto de soldados, ya que los lobos y los serpentis lucen sus habilidades en la batalla, Odd se fue a la parte de atrás de la batalla no por cobardía es por que él tiene una muy buena puntería con el alcor y las flechas lo que causa muchas bajas enemigas.

Con Ulrich demuestra sus habilidades con la espada ya que bloquea esquiva y ataca con mucha velocidad a todos los Orcos Ogros que le atacan a pesar de que lo superan en tamaño, parece que lo entrenaron desde muy joven, con Aelita ella usa sus podres mágicos para el ataque y defensa aunque no son muy espectaculares pero si muy efectivo con todos los que la atacan, con Fine los llena de plomo y de cuchilladas de su brazo izquierdos todo con la fuerza de un dragón dentro de una humana, por parte de Yumi usa su velocidad ninja y su inteligencia ya que la una arma capas para matar bien a sus enemigos es su espada corta para terminar con sus enemigos así que al solo tener un arma deja que se canses o que se maten entre ellos por la manera de esquivar que usa.

Los del grupo que no están en la batalla están viendo la batalla por un hechizo de Merlian y así estar al pendiente de sus compañeros, aunque es un poco complicados ver donde esta Sonic ya que al pelear una su velocidad y es como se encarga de muchos a la vez, aunque el verdadero espectáculo está por el lado de Date ya que el pequeño almirante con su espada derrota a muchos más oponentes y con algunos golpes al aire creo una especio de control de gravedad que aterriza al cual quiera, aunque para Requiem no es nada del otro mundo lo que ve hacer y ella otras formas de batalla ya sean disparando sus espinas a los negros a la cabeza, o transformando sus manos en unas garras muy parecidas a espadas o simplemente usa su fuerza para partirlos en pedazos de una manera que muchos llamarían sádica.

Por el lado de Dark bat el batalla de una manera más limpia ya que el solo se concentra en puntos vitales de sus oponentes ya sean mecánicos o biológicos con una espadas cortas, los Orcos que lo ven o huyen o mueren en sus manos, por lado de Jade usa su fuerza y resistencias natural es como logra derrota a sus oponentes a puñetazo limpio aunque sus guantes tiene protectores de nudillos y los mismo tiene unas cuchillas aunque también una la dureza de su piel para destrozar las armas de los que la atacan, una cosa chistosa es que Sonic a parecer de ese la ya que con su velocidad puede estar en 2 frentes de batalla, aunque el grupo de Date se de cuenta de so presencia cuando se detiene a saludar o para distraer.

Aunque para Thrall es impresionante ya que nunca ha conocido a algún con esa velocidad, pero sale rápida de su sorpresa ya que es un guerrero bien entrenado y con su hacha mata rápidamente a sus oponentes, pero en eso que hace algo que medio sorprenda a Date ya que Thrall usa los poderes de los elementos llamando a los espiritus de la tierra el viento las nubes los rayos, y el fuego para que liberen su furia sobre los atacantes el viento segándolos, la tierra empalándolos, el fuego los carboniza, el rayo los calcina, y las nubes limpian lo que pueden con su lluvia, la buena noticias es que el del ejecito ya solo que 50 soldados todos plagas negras los cuales tratan de curar sus heridas.

Por el lado de Sombras y todos los soldados que luchan a su lado, están logrando destruí al ejército invasor está siendo masacrado y los poco que logran llegar a los muros de la ciudad les va peor que a los que aún están al frente y es aquí donde el buen Odd guarda su arco y flechas y usa sus garras para terminar con el sufrimiento de los atacantes aunque siente un poco de lastima por todos ellos, aunque otra causa curiosa pasa en esta batalla y es que Yumi en un descuido estuvo a punto de ser decapitada si no fuera por que Ulrich lo noto y corrió a salvarla, al empujarla quitándola del camino le salvo la vida.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich muy cortes cosa que para el lo sintió muy diferente ya que en su mundo por nadie ha sido cortes.

-si estoy gracias– respondió Yumi muy agradecida solo que al tener al chico arriba de ella su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido y se sonroja por unos segundos asi como Ulrich que también se esta sonrojando.

Pero los 2 recordaron que están en batalla se separaron rápido y se encargaron de otros enemigo que esperaban tomarlos con la guardia baja, pero ellos fueron los sorprendidos, y Ulrich y Yumi continuaron con la batalla.

En coso de Fine al cansarse de todos los atacantes guarda sus armas y se transformó en un Dragón del mismo color de su armadura, del también real y como los de su especie puede lanzas fuego por la boca solo que este mas parece un láser, aunque su transformación impresiona a lo que son fuera del planeta ya que pensaron que lo de dragón era un apodo nada más.

Regresando con el grupo Date y viendo que ya solo quedan un poco es un buen momento de planear como acabarlos de un golpe antes de acaben de recuperarse.

-¿y cual es el plan?- pregunto Dark bat serio. –Bueno puedo crear una campo de gravedad para aplastarlos-respondió Date tranquilo.

-eso no los va a matar-dijo Requiem molesta. –eso ya lo se así que Thrall dentro del campo utiliza el fuego para terminar con ello mientras Dark bat y Jade evitan que se escapen-dijo Date explicando el resto de su plan.

-por mi perfecto- dijo Jade sonríen. Y marcando a su trabajo. –es un muy buen plan-dijo Dark bat he imitando a Jade.

-cuenta con ello valiente guerrero, espíritus del fuego y las llamas acudo a ustedes para terminar esta batalla, y salvar vidas inocentes-dijo Thrall al guardar su hacha y con las manos hacer muchos giros en el aire, mientras Date crea el campo de gravedad atrapando y aplastando a las plagas negras, algunos intentaron escapar pero Dark bat y Jade lo impedían uno con sus bateras, y la otra lanzando rocas, así fue como la batalla termino de esa lado.

-¿Cómo sabias que el fuego funcionaria?-pregunto Requiem a Date muy seria.

-no te como intentaban alegarse del fuego que Thrall invocaba así como tú, parecen que es una debilidad en común tú y los negros-respondió Date muy seguro y notando la plaga blanca asintió ese detalla muy discretamente.

En cuanto Dark bat y Jade se reúnen con los demás, es cuando Sonic llega y pone una cara de decepción ya que esperaba que aun tenga un poco más de batalla de esa lado, pero invita a sus compañeros al otro lado ya que hay aún quedan enemigos tal vez no sean plagas negras como llaman a los que visten como la plaga blanca, pero no tardaron en ir a apoyar a sus compañeros.

En cuanto el general vio que el niño fantasma como los Orcos llama a Date ordeno la retirada de todas las unidades sobrevivientes, a lo que todos los soldados obedecieron la orden de retirada ya que las oportunidades de victoria se perdieron y muchos se fueron como alma que lleva al demonio, dejando a los heridos atrás ya que en este punto las vidas de sus compañeros

No importan dejándolos a su suerte, mientras que el ejecito defensor se puso a celebras esta victoria que para algunos la veían imposibles, y con los heridos enemigos esperan su muerte el ver a los centuriones pero lo que paso no se lo esperaban, y es que los centuriones les tiraron un dados de tamaño normal, el cual al tocar el cuerpo de los heridos y los atrapa en su interior convirtiese en prisioneros, pero los dados pero estos curan las heridas de sus prisioneros, de una manera fácil de vigilar y trasportar.

Date se está acercando a Sombra para felicitarlo por la victoria en este lado y lo mismo iba hacer Sombra con Date si no fuera por que algún se metió.

-!Date¡-grito la centurión en la alcaldía, la cual se le aventó y lo abro mucho aunque para esto es de lo más incómodo del planeta y de su mundo.

-Zixxtri, puedo quitarte de en sima por favor-dijo Date tratando de levantarse del suelo y tratando de quitársela de encima y que deje de abrasarlo, aunque lo intenta lo mas delicado que puede ya que no quiere lastimas a una buena guerrera.

-am hac, cadete Zixxtri, se puede levantar ahora y regresar a su labores asignada de inmediato-dijo Sombra con voz de mando y muy serio casi enojado.

-a si señor regresare a ver que prisionero quedaron, nos vemos después mi lagarto-dijo Zixxtri levantándose como si fue un resorte, y despidiendo de Date.

-sabes si me hubieras advertido me hubieras ahorrado, mucho momentos humillantes-dijo Date serio y molesto.

-tu nunca me preguntaste, ya cuando lo hiciste ya lo avías hecho-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

A lo que el resto de los elegidos que participaron en la batalla se acercaron para felicitarse y para ayudar a Thrall a regresar al ya que usar sus poderes chamanicos lo dejo cansado dejando en claro que aún le falta mucho por aprender de sus tradiciones chamanísticas de su pueblo, y en cuanto entraron al pueblo junto con todos los valientes los aplausos y las exclamaciones de victoria no se hicieron esperar, a lo que Sombra ordeno a Moby que organizara la defensas y que luego regresara con la mayoría al refugio y que dejara a 3 equipos para la misma defensa, él tiene que hablar con todos los demás. A lo que Moby fue a cumplí sus órdenes.

En cuanto todo el grupo se reunió hablaron un poco de viaje que ahora iniciarían y después de ver al gran amenaza que es el reino Darkmetal es muy evidente que los 13 custodios son muy necesario para estoy tiempos así que todos irán en este viaje algunos para encontrar la forma de regresar acaso y otros pasa salvar su hogar, en lo que algunos soldados de Sombra buscan un trasporte adecuados para todos ellos viajes juntos aprovechan para descansar de la batalla.

En eso Phineas y Ferb se acercan a Fine para ver lo que hace y eso es reparar sus daños, a lo que los 2 niños se sorprenden al ver toda la maquinaria del brazo izquierdo de Fine a lo que los 2 niños se ofrecen a ayudarla con las reparaciones y poco después Jeremy descubren que Fine es más máquina que persona lo que también provoca que los 3 mecánicos tengan más cuidado por las piezas que la mantiene viva.

-esto si que es impresionante, el que hizo este trabajo es un genio no Ferb-dijo Phineas a su hermano a lo el solo levanto el pulgar.

-estoy de acuerdo con los 2, aunque parece que hace tiempo no le dan mantenimiento, aquí hay algunas piezas muy daños-dijo Jeremy igual de sorprendido y un poco preocupado.

-los 3 son unos genios en la mecánica, ¿y Date donde está tu compañera?-dijo y pregunto Thrall.

\- Zixxtri no es mi compañera ni pareja ni novia o cual quiere otro significado de la palabra, es solo una guerrera que respecto mucho, pero por la falta de información de algún la tengo en sima casi todos los días-dijo Date un molesto con Sombra.

-no es mi culpa que no me preguntaras sobre que se le puede dar a las yuralix, verán cuando regresamos el y yo de una batalla con otros centuriones y algunos de su tripulación, ente ellos esta Zixxtri, y aquí al compañero se le ocurre darle una fruta y para ser más específicos una manzana lo que en mi cultura es pedirle matrimonio-dijo Sombra un poco burlón y quitándose el casco.

-¿ yuralix?-dijo Odd. –es así como llamamos a las mujeres de mi especie, los hombres son llamados redcrollrs-respondió Sombra tranquilo.

-y nos puede decir como funciona las relaciones de pareja de tu mundo-dijo Adyson con curiosidad y casual mente todas las demás con la exención de Requiem y Merlian.

-fuera de la posición de los ojos y otras cosas obvias, los primales somos igual en fuerza y velocidad es decir las yuralix pueden entrar a la guerra y en otras cosas fuera de ellas, pero en una de nuestras diferencias claves es que los redcrollrs somos estrictamente carnívoros asi como las yuralix son completamente herbívoras así que si un redcrollrs quiere pedirla a una yuralix que sea su esposa de por vida tiene que ofrecerle una fruta como primera declaración de un amor eterno y fiel-dijo Sombra tranquilo y pensando un poco en Moby en ese tema.

-vaya cosa y a ella le interesa mucho Date para haber aceptado-dijo Ulrich serio y muy tranquilo.

En eso unos centuriones entre diciendo que encontraron un transporte el más decente que pudieron encontrar, al cual es una un poco oxidado y destrozado, pero para lo pequeños Phineas y Ferb es problema en arregla y mejorar, y con la ayuda de Jeremy y Fine que ahora esta en las mejores condición no tardaran nada en hacer la tarea, mientras lo demás irán a comprar lo que puede necesitar y Sombra le pide a Merlian y Aelita creen un escudo mágico para el pueblo no lo dejaran desprotegidos a lo que las elfinas aceptan con mucho gusto.

Tras una hora ya con todo lo necesario y con vehículo mejorado para todos los terrenos y con un muy buen sistema de seguridad, y con una rúnicas mágicas creando un escudo que solo se puede destruir por dentro ya están listo para partir, pero faltan 2 chicas del grupo las cuales son Jade y Adyson.

-¿por que tardan tanto?-dijo Ulrich quejándose un poco.

-dales algo de tiempo quien saben que vieron que le gusto-dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

-estar segur de este espectro azul, no tiene que dejarme el mando de toda la armada de los 2 mundo-dijo Moby un poco nerviosas.

-estoy bien seguro era la más capas para el trabajo, además no estarás solo, Rogs Shaina Crad y Pony, y también a la siguiente en la cadena del mando del mundo gris-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y confiado de su compañera y amiga, y tal vez mas.

-además si nos necesitas solo tiene que llamarnos, y hay estaremos suprema comandante-dijo Date muy tranquilo y confían en esta guerrera.

-ya vienen-dijo Isabella para todos los demás.

-perdona la demora el sujetó de la tiene nos quería estafar-dijo Jade muy tranquila.

-bueno lo que importa esta ya están aquí y podemos partir-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo y está en el techo del vehículo.

-¿y que fueron a conseguir?-pregunto Aelita muy cordial.

-un regalo para Date, por su valor mostrado-dijo Adyson acercando se a Date y dándole un sombrero de vaquero muy parecido al que usan los comisarios en las películas solo que de color negro, y por alguna razón 2 niños se pusieron colorados, y los se ven como si la luz brillara con mas fuerza en su ser.

-¿perdonen pero se moverán y los muevo con una de mis espinas?-pregunto Requiem seria y causando que los 2 niños despierten de su ensoñación.

Una vez todos reuníos subieron al trasporte que desde adentro tiene todo lo necesario cocina habitaciones baño sala de estrategias con mapa del planeta sistema de armar y aleta de peligro, sala de comunicación, y otras salas muy útiles lo mejor piloto auto matico por si alguien se cansa de manejar, muchos se asombraron de las capacidades de construcción de Jeremy Fine Phineas y Ferb, a lo que los 4 dijeron que le faltan detalla ya que lo construyeron con prisa, pero eso no saco de la sorpresa, a lo que Dark bat se ofreció para conducir y como nadie dijo lo contrario pues el murciélago arrancó el vehículo y una vez fuera del pueblo Merlian indico el camino por el que hay que ir.

Y así su viaje comienza, pero también los problemas, ya que el general Orco que escapo de la batalla llego al reino Darkmetal donde un juicio se está llevando contra el por los que gobierna el reino.

El rey tiene una armadura negra con morado en el brazo derecho un cañón, su diseño es de la edad media sin muchos cosas que la resaltan ya que no está en batalla, el otro parece una maquina por partes biológicas y en espalda parece que tiene una especie de aletas de tiburón y casi pareciendo un esqueleto, y el otro es un Orco ya mayor pero aun se ve sus músculos de piel verde capucha negra y es el que mas hace las preguntas al general Orco que fracaso.

-el temible puño negro uno de los líderes de la horda de hierro, de dejaste que tomaran a la gran mayoría de tus guerreros bestias máquinas y a todas tus plaga negra, peor así deshonrado a sus clanes al escapar de un enemigo, al reino Darkmetal no le sirve la debilidad, hablo por nuestro rey al preguntar cual es tu escusa-pregunto el Orco brujo.

-el demonio azul, la plaga blanca, el demonio negro, y el niño fantasma estuvieron en la batalla por eso perdimos-dijo el general puño negro a modo de escusa. A lo que se pueden escuchar unos gruñidos de molestia por parte del rey.

-esa es tu escusa, si aparición los mejores guerreros en la batalla, tu deber como general era, enfrentarlos y matarlos o morir en el intento-dijo el brujo.

-general puño negro, me has fayado y el reino que juraste servir, solo que un castigo apropiado morir-dijo el rey disparando su cañón y amándolo al instante sin parecer de su trono.

-si ellos estaban juntos en la batalla, no es casualidad-dijo el que parecía máquina.

-estoy de acuerdo parece que mi antigua aprendiz encontró la forma de realizar el hechizo de búsqueda-dijo el brujo serio.

-entonces mis compañeros tenemos un problema que resolver-dijo el rey serio y molesto.

A lo que llamaron al caballero del caos que perdió a Merlian para darle una nueva misión enmontarla y traerla y matar a los que la acompañen, para tener mayores posibilidades de triunfo el líder mecánico leído a 3 de sus mejores inventos guerreros biomecánicos creados son sangre serpentin, y el brujo manda a su nueva aprendiz los cuales están encapuchados.

Para ver sus caras y todos aceptaron la misión y tomando unas cuantas unidades mas y algunos plagas negras ya están listos para iniciar la búsqueda y la cacería.

Fin cap2 y gracias por su atención


	3. Chapter 3 la primera armadura

Aventura de las leyendas

La primera armadura.

3 días han pasado desde que el grupo de los custodios se unió en esta aventura, y durante ese tiempo los locales les han contado a los de fuera que para enfrentar al reino Darkmetal se formaron 3 ejércitos los cuales son la alianza fronteriza formada por los otros 5 reinos restantes, la horda de la luz la cual se formada con algunos pueblos trolls, algunas familias Gemola, jaguares humanoides, algunos clanes elfos, algunas colmenas escarar y clanes orcos que no se unieron al horda de hierro y al reino Darkmetal, y por último la armada de los 2 mundos la cual están formadas en su mayoría por los centuriones, la tripulación de Date de prescindibles Worker, los licántropos, los serpentin, y muchas ciudades y pueblos humanos que están fuera del control de cualquiera de los reinos.

Y también se les explico sobre los aliados y las creaciones del reino Darkmetal las creación mas comunes son las máquinas de guerra que aparecen en muchas formas, la horda de hierro que está formada por muchos clanes orcos sedientos de sangre y de una piel negra que no pueden saber la razón de ellos, muchos clanes ogros, una facción de los serpentin llamada escamas plateadas, las plagas negras sus armas más fuertes y peligrosas, muchos humanos, algunos clanes de elfos oscuros, algunas familias Gemola, muchas colmenas escara spider, y la llamada horda de la sombras de los cuales no sabemos sus clanes.

En eso preguntaron del por que no se unen para enfrenta al reino Darkmetal y el problema no es que no se él haya ocurrido, no el problema es que no puede llegar a un acuerdo que los agrade a los reyes y al jefe de guerra de la horda de luz, por lo más que lo han intentado ya que parece que solo se preocupan por su propia existencia por parte de la alianza fronteriza, y venganzas por parte de la horda de luz, y es en lo único que concuerdan ya que en ocasiones enviamos soldados y viceversa.

También el grupo se a encontrado con algunas máquinas del Darkmetal, pero son muy fáciles de destruir y burlar así que no han tiene problemas verdaderos.

En lo que Merlian ubica el camino por donde todos los demás aprovechan para estirar las piernas, y otros entrenan para mantenerse en forma, como Requiem y Jade que están entrenando con sus puños los cuales al chocar entre ellos crean ondas de aire que tiran barias ramas de los arboles cercanos, Requiem se enfrentará a otra persona que no fuera Jade lo más seguro que terminaría con todo el brazo roto, aunque el cuerpo de Jade al estar hecha de piedras hermosas debe ser lo que le da mayor resistencia que otras especies.

Aunque en otro entrenamiento Ulrich pone aprueba el nuevo camuflaje de Yumi, el mismo Ulrich ya que solo puede esquivar todos los ataque que le llegan de las sombras o de la luz, hasta que. Ulrich siente una cuchilla en su espalda.

-¿parece que gane?-dijo Yumi apagando su camuflaje y dejándose ver.

-yo diría que es un empate-dijo Ulrich muy tranquilo, y asiendo que Yumi vea la espada en su estómago.

Eso deja a los 2 separándose y guardando sus armas. Mientras los demás solo miraban eso entrenamientos ya que ellos ya terminaron por hoy

Aunque Thrall está en otro tipo de entrenamiento ya que está meditando para mejor ir el manejo de sus chamanismo lo cual no es tan raro ya que aún le falta mucho por aprender pero lo que si es raro al menos para la mayoría.

\- Date ¿Por qué me están viendo tan fijamente, mas que los demás?-pregunto Thrall a Date con algo de curiosidad.

-eso mismo es lo que iba a preguntar ya que por lo que nos han contado no es que no hayas visto orcos de cerca-dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

-no es que no haya vistos orcos de cerca, que tengo mucha curiosidad por los poderes chamanicos- respondió Date con mucha curiosidad en su voz.

-¿no has visto chamanes antes?- pregunto Phineas muy mucha duda.

-no es eso si he visto chamanes pero nunca tan cerca ya que muchos mantiene su distancia y no dejan ver sus entrenamientos o sus charlas con los espíritus siempre-respondió Date muy tranquilo.

-eso explicar la cosa-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo -ya lo veo, si te interesa un día te puedo enseñar algo de lo que he aprendido-dijo Thrall muy tranquilo y saliendo de su meditación.

-enserio- dijo Date con los ojos llenos de emoción por la idea. Algo que hace que los demás se rían a lo bajo y Requiem y Jade terminaron su entrenamientos, pero escucharon toda la conversación aun así.

-solo perderías el tiempo Thrall, los seré como Date no pueden aprender el chamanismo o las artes espirituales de nuestro mundo-dijo Dark bat muy tranquilo.

-¿así bat?-dijo Date tranquilo y serio. –sin ofender al niño fantasma, el niño invencible, o la amenaza verde-dijo Dark bat muy serio y sin perder la calma.

-yo no lo subestimaría ya si tiene eso títulos es por algo-dijo Adyson por defensa de Date sin saber el porqué lo dijo, pero todos están de acuerdo.

Mientras dentro del vehículo Merlian trata de ver por donde hay que ir. Pero con Sombra está en una comunicación con Moby.

-entonces no lo tomaron muy bien, los demás líderes-dijo Sombra serio sin su casco.

-no les agrado mucho principal mente algunas manadas licántropos, pero yo y la Doctora Agnatan nos engarmamos de que no se ponga de estorbos-dijo muy tranquila.

-dime que no los mataron-dijo Sombra ya imaginando todo el desastre en la sala de estrategias.

-somos aliados lo que los hace importantes para no matamos a, aunque aún no puedo entender la razón de que Date y tu, decidieron que se unieran con nosotros-dijo Moby con muchas quejas por esta alianza.

-reconozco que muchas manadas se dejan guiar por el orgullo, pero es otras son guiadas por el honor y respecto, y es lo que vimos el almirante y yo en ello, y que otro coas han pasado-dijo y pregunto Sombra más tranquilo.

-por ahora nada serio unas batallas en las ciudades del norte y el sur, Shaina vigilando todas las comunicaciones de la armada que para varia otra vez intentan intersectarlas los hacker, Crad está ayudando al Doctor Arcanius en las investigación de magia local y en el pedido especial, jefe de ingenieros Robertson está discutiendo con Rogs para variar ya sabes por cual quiere cosa dentro de la ingeniera, pero ya sabes que se aprecian y se respectan, y me parece que Pony se encontró una maestras en medicina ya que Agnatan la tiene como su ayudante. Lo que me recuerda que Pony me informo que el proceso de purgación y nueva mejora está casi listo para aplicarse en todos los centuriones, y la Doctora Agnatan lo confirma-dijo Moby muy tranquila.

-eso son muy buenas noticias, entonces pronto nos libraremos de lo que nos hicieron, hace tanto tiempo-dijo Sombra serio y muy pensativo.

-si y si tan solo los demás estuvieran aquí será muy hermoso, lo que me recuerda que el día de ayer a las 18:58 perdimos otro centurión-dijo Moby un poco triste.

-¿Qué, como paso y en donde?-pregunto Sombra muy dolido.

-en una base frontera, el reino Darkmetal creo un nuevo tipo de nave con la capacidad de infectar a los seres vivos con los paracitos de la plaga negra, el soldado Frerrz uso una de las bombas experimentales para destruir la nave y a todos los plaga negra, salvo a cientos-dijo Moby dando un informe.

-supongo que no quedo nada para salvarlo-dijo Sombra esperando la respuesta.

-así es no quedo nada, ya está en el mural de los eternos, junto a todos nuestros compañeros caídos-dijo Moby un poco más seria.

-bueno gracias por el informe y confió que ya estar organizando su remplazó en el equipo nobles y su funeral-dijo Sombra recuperando su seriedad normal.

-así es todo está listo-dijo Moby un poco más tranquila y recuperando su seriedad.

-eso me tranquiliza, bueno nos veremos después, espectro azul fuera-dijo Sombra ya más normal.

-de acuerdo, comandante suprema Moby, cambios y fuera-dijo Moby y apaga el comunicador.

-lamento tus perdidas-dijo Merlian tocando el hombro de Sombra, ya que escucho toda la conversación.

-murieron como héroes, y serán siempre recordados todos ellos, bueno ya tiene el camino-dijo y pregunto Sombra un poco más tranquilo pero pensando que a fayado otra vez.

-si ya tengo el camino-dijo Merlian muy tranquila. –muy bien les diré que ya es hora de continuar-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo. Y se dirigió a la salida del transporte para avisar a los demás.

A lo que todos entraron para continuar el camino así lo desconocido para los de fuera del planeta.

Tras haber pasado unas 5 horas el grupo enviado por el reino Darkmetal encuentra el rastro del vehículo y comienza a seguirlo.

Tras unas horas de viaje llegan a una montaña muy peculiar. Solo que hay un detalla es que tiene que dejar el vehículo escondido y uno tiene quedarse a cuidarlo y el que le toco fue Perry, aunque no quería tuvo que acceder, mientras todos los demás van explorar la montaña.

-bueno ya estamos aquí, y ahora que buscamos-dijo Odd burlón.

-¿si escalamos, o que hacemos?-pregunto Ulrich serio. –Este lugar es raro, los espíritus están algo inquietos casi como si protegieran algo-dijo Thrall analítico.

-aquí, hay algún tipo de magia, una muy poderosas-dijo Merlian muy seria.

-de acuerdo el lugar no es natural, así que veré en los al rededores si hay una entrada-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo. Y salió corriendo antes de cualquiera lo detuviera.

Para al segundo regresar sin información.

-por tu cara diré que no viste nada-dijo Requiemseria y carente de emociones. A lo que Sonic solo asintió.

-bueno parece que habrá que escalar-dijo Phineas muy seguro.

-si, a menos que aparezca una entrada-dijo Odd burlón. Para al segundo un temblor pequeño se manifestara en el lugar mostrando una entrada a la montaña.

-que decías Odd-dijo Ulrich ahora siendo irónico por el comentario de su compañero.

-en ocasiones al hablar pasan las cosas-dijo Ferb como es su costumbre.

-ahora vamos a entrar supongo-dijo Aelita seria y analítica.

-claro que vamos a entrar, este tipo de cosas no pasa por que si-dijo Sombra y apretando una parte de su cascó para que se le vea la cara.

A lo que todo el grupo entro a la montaña para darse la sorpresa de que por dentro para un recibidor de cual quiere castillo, muy elegante y limpio a pesar de todos los años evidentes, lo que deja una duda cual camino tomar ya que hay muchas entradas y con ellas muchos pasiyos.

-¿bueno por dónde?-pregunto Yumi a Merlian.

-no lo se la gema no esta indicando ninguna dirección-dijo Merlian muy confundida.

-de acuerdo, nos dividiremos en 2 equipos Date ve por el pasillo norte con Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Adyson Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, y a Ulrich. Yo me llevare a los demás al sur-dijo Sombra analíticamente.

-de acuerdo solo no empieces la fiesta sin mí-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-ja, are lo que puede amigo-dijo Sombra igual de tranquilo. –Bueno pase lo que pase mantengan la comunicación-dijo Jeremy tranquilo y dándole a todos sus compañeros unas muñequeras para la comunicación construidos por él y los hermanos genios.

Y todos se los colocaron en las muñeca derecha y comenzaron a caminar solo que con Sonic tuvieron que recordarle que se quede con el grupo por seguridad, a lo que el mismo Sonic acepto bastante bien y muy tranquilo.

Una hora después el grupo de Date esta en lo que parece la biblioteca del lugar y revisan todo los libros y todos los pasillos, aunque para Odd esto es lo más aburrido de todos el día.

-!Oigan alguien encontró algo¡- dijo Odd a todos. -! NO¡-gritaron los demás un poco fastidiados.

\- Odd deja de quejarte y si buscando-dijo Date como todo un líder militar.

-tan pequeño y bien entrenado-dijo Jeremy muy tranquilo.

-bueno cuando crees en un ambiente complicado se aprenden algunas cosas, asta de los que tiene tu mismos rango o parecido-dijo Date tranquilo y retomando la búsqueda.

-te refrieres a Sombra, ¿no es así? –dijo y pregunto Isabella. –así es- respondió Date muy tranquilo.

-parece que lo respectas mucho, ¿cómo se conocieron?- dijo y pregunto Ulrich muy curioso.

-fue en una batalla, hace 2 años atrás, sus tropas contra las mías- respondió Date recordando esa día.

-¿y como paso o como llegaron al planeta?-pregunto Phineas.

-bueno fue algo gracioso ya que mi nave tiene tecnología de crucé dimensional, completamente experimental, y nadie de los altos mandos esperaba que funcionara, pero funciono y aquí estamos-respondió Date recordando eso momentos en su mundo natal.

-¿y como aterrizaron?-pregunto Adyson con la curiosidad bien despierta.

-eso fue lo mas sorprendente de ese día, y es que la nave de Sombra derivo a la mía- respondió Date recordando la expresión de toda su tripulación.

-¿por que los derivaron y que paso?-pregunto Jeremy muy sorprendido como la mayoría.

-no fue una batalla espacial por si se lo imaginan, Sombra y sus centuriones ya estaban en esta planeta, así que con su cañón nos dispararon desde la superficie del planeta, el cual tenía la energía de 50 súpernovas o de 5000 megatrones si no mal recuerdo, uno de sus disparos impacto en la parte inferior otro en la cabina de mando apagando todos nuestros equipos temporalmente y el que ocasiono nuestro impacto en las turbinas externas-respondió Date muy inexpresivo.

-entonces los centuriones les dijeron una mentira a todos los pueblos del planeta-dijo Aelita sin cambiar su tranquilidad guardando un libro y tomando otros.

Lo que provoca que la mayoría la vea con la exención de Date.

-los centuriones dispararon su cañón al espacio a un esteroide que se está acercando al planeta-dijo Aelita antes que le preguntaran.

-eso fue lo que Sombra dijo para evitar problemas entre especies ya que abría la posibilidad de que nos atacaran, algo que el mismo espectro azul izo poco después que nos estrellamos en sus territorios-dijo Date recuperando su tranquilidad.

-al parecer tu mundo y el de Sombra están en igualdad de poderes tecnológico-dijo Yumi pensativa.

-bueno en tecnologías civil no sé en qué condiciones esta igual, pero tal vez en tecnología velica estamos igualados tal vez, ya que su nave de Sombra ya estaba dañada cuando nos derivaron-dijo Date pensativo y dejando de buscar.

-¿y ese día cuantas bajas sufrieron tus tropas y las de Sombra?-pregunto Ulrich.

-ninguna la verdad, ya que batalla fue corta, el humo del impacto tarde en despejarse pero fue en esos momentos que los centuriones nos atacaron, el combate fue más de disparos, solo Sombra y yo tuvimos una batalla mano a mano, y cuando el polvo se disipo fue cuando la batalla termino, Sombra ordeno a sus tropas tirar sus armas y alejarse, aunque aún tengo curiosidad de saber si su armadura podría durar una batalla entera contra la mía-dijo Date pensativo.

-eso es extraño, si los centuriones querían una batalla ¿por qué bajaron las armas y se apartaron de los tuyos?- dijo y pregunto Phineas a Date.

-lo que pasa es que nos confundieron con alguien más, verán Sombra y los suyos están temerosos de lo que puede venir del espacio por todos ellos-dijo Date recordando todas las veces que Sombra ordeno lanzar sondas al espacio como si quiere saber lo que puede llegar.

-¿eso es raro por lo que he visto Sombra no le teme a nadie?-dijo Odd muy confundido.

-el mostrar valor, no quiere decir que olvidaste el miedo-dijo Ferb serio.

\- Ferb tiene mucha razón, y creo que la pregunta será a que le teme el espectro azul-dijo Phineas concordando con su hermano y con algunas dudas.

-mejor lo dejamos para otro momento, ¿y Date que paso con tu nave después de esa confusión?-pregunto Adyson muy curiosa.

-bueno los centuriones nos ayudaron a esconderla aunque los daños no fueron muy serios, el camuflaje quedo muy dañado por la caída, en esos momentos toda mi gente tenía desconfianza de Los primales fueron de mucha ayuda para esconder la higdrasy bajo tierra y aun lo son-dijo Date recordando todas las batallas y los momentos de paz que los 2 pueblos han tenido desde que se conocieron.

Lo que no sea percatado el grupo de Date es que el grupo de Sombra escucharon toda la conversación por medio de los comunicadores y ellos están en lo que parece la armería del lugar.

-parece que el legendario espectro azul se puede apenar-dijo Jade mirando la cara de Sombra que paso de naranja a rojo.

-bueno Jade tú también sentirías vergüenza si le disparas a la persona equivocada-dijo Sombra serio.

-lo que debería darte vergüenza es que les mentiste a todos los pueblos de tu planeta anfitrión-dijo Fine seria y un poco molesta.

-creo que Fine, ya que por lo que dijeron los centuriones los humanos del Gray world son parte de un pueblo olvidado, que avistan las montaña titán por los territorios que los 6 reinos les dieron para avistar-dijo Requiem entre seria y que no le importa.

-bueno no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, los antiguos 6 reinos menospreciaba a mi gente sin mencionar que nos odiaban, decirles que Date y su gente son de este mundo era la única forma de mantener la paz, por esos días-dijo Sombra recordando todas las preguntas que tuvo que responder una y otra vez.

-sabes Sombra yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, ya que este mundo merece la paz-dijo Thrall muy calmado.

-solo contestanos estas 2 preguntas, 1 la montaña titán ahora es una base militar, y 2 que digesto o hiciste para que el mundo del Gray world no tomara represalias, por tu ataque no provocado-preguntó Dark bat serio.

-bueno no es más una ciudad para los prescindibles o mejor dicho para el Gray world, y no mucho ya que solo les di una parte de la tecnología de replicación celular, y algo de materia prima para alimentar el mundo gris- dijo Sombra serio y recondenado la primera fusión de las 2 tecnologías para el mejoramiento del portal dimensional.

-y ¿Qué te refieres con materia prima?-pregunto Merlian muy curiosas.

-verán el mundo del Gray world estaba pasando por una hambruna que casi los lleva a la muerte, y en este mundo hay comida para las razas nativas, pero no para sostener a otro mundo, así que llegamos a un acuerdo con la Gran concejal, los 25 almirantes y el estos de líderes del Gray world, el cual consiste que una vez al mes de esta planeta, mis tropas cazarían y recolectarían comida para los replicadores celulares ya que con ellos tendrían alimentos para su pueblos y en el momento que se les terminara las mandaríamos, esta que la tecnología de terraformacion sea perfeccionada y tengan un planeta para obtener todo el alimento necesario, para seguir viviendo-dijo Sombra recordando ese día en que el y su equipo principal se inclinó ante una líber de verdad y todos los acuerdos que llegaron.

-eso se oye bien para ellos,¿ tú y los que están a tu mando que obtuvieron?-pregunto Sonic algo curioso.

-pues no muchos, que Date y su tripulación sean los representantes del Gray world, que se les permita vivir con nosotros, y que no intervengan en los asuntos internos de este mundo-dijo Sombra serio y pensando en lo pudo a ver pasado.

-¿y la guerra actual es un asunto interior?- pregunto Jade con algo de burla.

-desafortunadamente, si fuera una guerra contra otros planetas tal vez los ejércitos del Gray world actuarían directamente-dijo Sombra pensando que tal vez no fue una buena idea.

-¿y a que le temes, ya que por lo que Date dijo estas muy al pendiente de lo que hay en el espacio, y por lo que puedo adivinar les habrás pedido mejoras de armas a tus amigos dimensionales?- pregunto Dark bat muy analítico.

-solo en lo que a vehículos y metales ser refiere, fuera de eso no les pedí nada más, y lo que me preocupa no nos ha encontrado así que por ahora terminar esta guerra es una de las cosas que me preocupan-dijo Sombra serio y continuando la búsqueda.

Los demás al sentir su preocupación y seriedad dejaron de preguntar y también continuaron la búsqueda sin saber qué es lo que buscan, hasta que algo está llaman a uno de los custodios, lo que provocó que el grupo de sombra siga a su compañero para llegar a una especie de coliseo.

-interesante lugar-dijo Sonic un poco impresionado.

\- Date, me recibes cambio-dijo Sombra al comunicador.

-aquí Date, ¿Qué ocurre?, estas cosas son más fáciles de usar-dijo Date por el comunicador.

-la verdad es que sí, pero regresando al punto creemos que encontramos algo en una especie de coliseo interior,¿creen que nos pueden alcanzar?-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-tal vez tengamos un problema ya que no sabemos por cual camino tomar para reunirnos-dijo Date.

-describe el lugar, para que Sonic los encentre y los reúna con nosotros- dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-de acuerdo, estamos en un pasillo, con 4 estatuas con forma de dragones-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-los tengo, y aquí voy-dijo Sonic muy confiado

Y Salió corriendo así donde están los demás y en tan sólo en 5 segundos el mismo Sonic llega con los otros.

-servicio de orientación a sus órdenes-dijo Sonic muy cortes.

-de acuerdo, guíanos con los demás por favor- dijo Phineas, muy contento.

-muy bien todos tómese de las manos- dijo Sonic a todos sus amigos, cosa que todos hacen lo que el erizo les pidió.

Una vez que lo hicieron Sonic tomo las manos y salió corriendo con los demás a donde esta los que faltan, y el único que no termino mariado fue Date ya que con su armadura activa puede alcanzar una velocidad similar o esta superior la que Sonic puede alcanzar.

Mientras la mitad del grupo se recupera de la corrida, a fuera de la montaña está el grupo mandado por el reino Darkmetal pero lo que es más extraño fue que la misma montaña les permitió el paso, sin problemas.

Mientras los demás del grupo de los custodios ya están descansados, y listos para entra todos juntos al coliseo, ya que en el centro de él está lo que parece un escudo muy peculiar ya que parece que tiene muchas estrellas y galaxias con algunos rasgo en diamante amarillo.

-¿eso es lo que estamos buscando?-dijo Jeremy con muchas dudas. –Así parece, aunque desde aquí se puede decir que no es un escudo normal-dijo Aelita analizando el escudo desde la distancia.

-y parece que no solo es el escudo, ya que debajo de él se puede ver 3 herramientas de herrería-dijo Phineas observando un martillo pequeño, unas pinza pequeña, y un sellador pequeño.

Al virar y no encontrar peligro el grupo entero entro, y pudieron ver algunas armaduras destruidas y lo que parece esperar de magia.

-bueno el lugar está un poco tétrico, pero muy tranquilo-dijo Odd entre tranquilo y nerviosos.

En eso un temblor se sintió a lo que del suelo un gigante de piedra y tierra se levantó entre los custodios y las armas.

-¿que decías Odd?- pregunto Ulrich con un poco de irania por el gigante.

A lo que el gigante comenzó el ataque con lo que parece un martillo hecho de piedra, el cual fue usada contra los custodios los que se separaron rápida mente y Merlian uso su magia para quitar a los que no saben pelear, mientras los demás se lanzaron al ataque aunque este oponente es extraño mas que otros ya que le cortan una extremidad y se regenera al instante, Date intenta usar su armaduras y sus poderes para destruir al gigante pero sin éxito ya que el gigante se regenera tan rápido que la misma gravedad no le afecta, ni con los podres de Thrall no funcionan ya que los elementos de los que está hecho el gigante callan a sus palabras es como si no lo escucharan.

Y como se puede esperar a los demás tampoco les está hiendo mejor ya que las armas y espinas no funcionan aunque parece que Requiem es la única que si hace mas daño como que a ella le extraña ya que parece absorber energía sin entender el por qué.

Pero en el calor de la batalla Sombra se le ocurrió una estrategia y parece que al mismo Date, ya que se ven a los ojos concordando en el plan.

\- Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy con los metales que hay construyan un cañón, Merlian Isabella, Adyson tomen las esferas para colocarlas en el cañón. Y todos los demás concéntrense en frenar al gigantes-dijo Sombra con voz de mando.

-claro a ellos les dejas lo fácil, y a nosotros lo difícil, ya que esta cosa no es como si fuera imparable-dijo Odd entre molesto y ingenuo por la idea.

-tu solo obedece y confía-dijo Date creando un muro de gravedad el cual no funciona ya que el gigante se izó polvo metiéndose con la tierra del campo de batalla y reapareciendo como antes.

Mientras los que no combaten hacen los que se les pidió con los metales, con un poco de la ayuda de la magia de Merlian y las herramientas que los genios del grupo se tragaron por si acosa el cañón esta tomando forma y también con ayuda de Isabella y Adyson mostrando sus habilidades y lo aprendido en todo el tiempo con los hermanos genios.

Los demás hacen lo que pueden para frenar al gigante, ya sea con las espadas de Date, Ulrich y Yumi, con los puños y patadas de Jade, Sonic y Requiem, o con el hacha de Thrall y las navajas de Dark bat que salen de sus brazos, y con los ataques a distancia de Sombra, Odd, Aelita y Fine.

Aunque el gigante no esta deteniéndose mucho si lo están frenando dándoles más tiempos a los demás, con lo que ya está terminando el cañón y con 5 de las esferas encontradas dan poder al cañón y con un grito de Phineas todos los combatientes se alejan del disparo que no tarda en llegar al gigante, y comenzó a hacerse pedazos sin más regeneración.

-eso función muy bien-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo. –ustedes 2 son mejores estratega de lo que pensé-dijo Dark bat serio y analítico asía a Sombra y Date.

Y antes de que Sombra o Date pudiera responder el cumplido las 3 herramientas volaron a las manos de Jeremy, Phineas y Ferb dándoles armaduras de cuerpo completo muy particulares ya que no solo parecen hechas para combatir sino también para construir y reparar cosas.

\- Phineas, Ferb se ven muy bien-dijo Isabella entre ensoñadora e impresionada.

Y otro cosas sucedió antes de que los genios pudieron responder al cumplido, una especie de holograma mágico de un hombre de unos 45 años barba negra capucha café, ojos verdes y es un humano.

-Medivh, mi ancestro-dijo Merlian muy impresionada.

-si están viendo este mensaje quiere decir que el mundo está en una crisis nuevamente, y los custodios de las bestias nos necesarias nuevamente y las armaduras están dispersan en distintos territorios del planeta y 2 armas para cada elemento con la excepto de la que está aquí, la armadura que está en todos los elementos y a la vez no, con lo cual les pediré que hagan lo mejor por el mundo y a quien esta armadura será el líder de su generación-dijo el holograma de Medivh y en eso desapareció.

-eso fue completamente inesperado-dijo Odd muy impresionado. –Bueno ¿y a quien le toca usar esa armadura?-dijo y pregunto Sonic.

-esa es una buena pregunta-dijo Aelita con las mismas dudas que los demás.

-les doy la razón pero no creo que vivan lo suficiente para averiguar- dijo una voz femenina.

Lo que provocó que todos el grupo gira la vista, ven a al grupo de mandado por el Darkmetal el cual esta formados por el mismo caballero que perseguía a Merlian, 2 chicas de piel morado con armaduras negras una más claro que otra, los cascos tiene la forma normal solo que con aletas de tiburón en la nuca, con lo que parecen unas X rojas en el pecho, una plaga negra masculino de unos 30, otro parece una fusión de araña y un escarabajo solo que tiene el tamaño de un humano ordinario y la forma similar usa una armadura plata negro, y la ultima es una maga encapuchada sin deja ver su cara o sus ojos.

-permita que presenta a mis compañeros y a mí el de la armadura de terror se llama Berser uno de los 12 grandes, el escarar spider se llama Gapla, la plaga negra se llama Macgs, la magita se llama Nalimer la nueva aprendiz del gran brujo Guldan, ellas es mi hermana mayor llama X23, y yo soy X24 y somos los, haaay-dijo X24 o intento ya que su hermana la golpeo en la cabeza.

-no sea bocona hermana-dijo X23 molesta. –si X23 tiene razón, además es hora que mueren por la gloria del gran reino Darkmetal, maga libera a los peones-dijo Berser con voz de mando asia la maga del grupo.

A lo que la maga obedeció y de la sombra del lugar salieron varias plagas negras y maquinas todos en formación de batalla a lo que no tardaron en tacar a los custodios, y los mismos logran destruir a la mayoría de sus atacantes mas por Date que usa mucho de los poderes de su armadura y la plaga blanca que usa todos sus trucos, lo que provoca que 5 de los 6 entren en el combate mientras la maga solo mira.

Mientras Dark bat decapita a 3 máquinas es cuando Gapla lanza y escupe una especie de telaraña atrapando un brazo una pierna y la cintura de Dark bat lo que para el murciélago le indica que el bicho lo está desafiando a combatir, por otro lado la plaga negra ataca a la blanca estallándola contra una de las paredes del coliseo dando una obvio desafío el cual la plaga blanca acepta, con Thrall y Odd le toco luchar con X23 la cual los sorprendió a los 2 mientras se concentraban en otras máquinas aunque no fue la única sorpresa ya que la guerrera es más rápida y fuerte de lo que parece, y X24 eligió como oponentes a Ulrich y Yumi para luchas solo que los saludo y luego los golpe tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar, con Berser está estudiando los movimientos de Date antes de enfrentarlo directamente ya que su compañera sigue invocando plagas negras máquinas y algunos monstruos.

Mientras Sonic destruye a muchas de las maquinas a diestra y siniestra pero no puede atacar a la maga enemiga ya que tiene un escudo protegiéndola de todos los ataques, Fine y Jade luchan como pueden con todos los atacantes, Merlian usa su magia para destruir a los monstruos y las maquinas que van por ella ya que aparentemente las plagas negras tiene una cierta facilidad para absorber la magia, con Aelita hace todo lo que puede para proteger a Isabella y Adyson la sorprendente ayuda de los genios del grupo que ahora tiene armaduras con sus propios poderes todos ligados a los metales y hay mucho metal para usar.

Ya que cada máquina destruida es más material para construir muros hachas otros robots todo limitado a su imaginación y su ingenió y para Phineas y Ferb esta batalla les trae un cierto de ya ver como si ya se hubieran enfrentado a robots malos antes, por parte de Sombra muestra sus habilidades en combate nuevamente y las de su armadura creando un escudo de energía y municiones con punta de diamante para matar a cada plaga negra que lo ataca.

En la batalla de Requiem con Macgs, la primera está un poco sorprendida ya que la mayoría de plagas negras que ha enfrentado actúan más por instinto que por estrategia y es precisamente lo que Macgs hace cambiando la fuerza con las inteligencias con la cual logra arrancarle un brazo a Requiem y estrellándola otra vez.

-esa es todo la fuerza de la plaga blanca, estoy desilusionado-dijo Macgs serio y arrogando brazo donde están Isabella y Adyson llamando la atención de la peli negra, y mirando asi donde está su amiga se espantó por la sangre que está saliendo de su extremidad arrancada.

-debo reconocer que no me encuentro con muchos como tú, pero si quieres matarme deberías usa otros métodos ya que como tu puedo recuperar lo que me arrancan-dijo Requiem liberándose de la pared y regenerando su brazo.

Solo para recibir una lluvia de espinas negras todas dirigidas a sus puntos vitales, a lo que pensó Macgs he Isabella pensaron que la plaga blanca está muerta ya que no se cubrió y se protegió, pero al segundo la plaga blanca comenzó a quitarse las espinas que se clavaron en su cabeza una a la vez y regresando las a su dueño el cual si se cubrió para no morir, y en Isabella la tranquilidad llego un poco más, con Dark bat logro liberase con las cuchillas de sus brazos y comenzó la batalla a mano limpio contra Gapla en la cual Dark bat logra sentir que este escarar spider no es normal es como si tuviera algún tipo de trato oscuro el cual por ahora no puede descifrar pero es lo que hace que esta batalla sea muy campal.

Por parte de Thrall y Odd tiene muchas complicaciones para dar un golpe directo a X23 hasta con los poderes chamanicos ya que los espíritus del lugar siguen actuando raro, pero han logrado darle algún daño en sus descuidos.

En la batalla de Ulrich y Yumi están un poco mejor ya que X24 es un poco complicada de predecir pero no es tan rápida como su hermana, y en un segundo de descuido Ulrich logra cortarle el ante brazo completo.

-hay hay, mi manita no tengo manita porque esta cortadita, ahora como voy a tocar la gritará o la flauta-dijo X24 de una manera un tanto rara, ya que sus oponentes notan que no esta sangrando o algo parecidó.

-Yumi, es idea mía o esta maquila tiene algo mal es su cabeza-dijo Ulrich más como pregunta que comentario.

-yo creo que cuando la construyeron no le apretaron bien los tornillos de la cabeza-respondió Yumi sin estar convencida de lo que está viendo.

-a bueno siempre traigo un repuesto para esta tipo de casos-dijo X24 colocándose una nueva pieza y continuando la batalla con movimientos más impredecibles.

Con Date ya se está aburriendo de todos sus oponentes ya que de un golpe los destruye, pero antes de que se aburriera más Berser lo ataco casi tan rápido como el mismo Date, lo que despierta el interés de Date y guarda su espada para luchar en las mismas condiciones que su oponente ya que Berser no a desenvainado su espada.

Y no tardan en lanzarse uno contra otro con los puños arriba, en ese despliegue de fuerza por los 2 Berser atrapa el puño de Date con una facilidad aterradora.

-eres bueno para ser solo un mocoso-dijo Berser serio y sin mostrar respecto a su oponente.

-y aun no has visto nada-dijo Date empezando a poner más fuerza en el puño.

-no mocoso, eres tu quien no ha visto nada aun-dijo Berser con voz sádica.

A lo que una gema escondida en la armadura de Berser comienza a brilla de manera espeluznante, lo que provoca que en los ojos de Date aparezca una advertencia de peligro inminente, lo que causa que la armadura de Date retome su tono gris solo que ahora parece apagado.

-que rayos fue lo que hiciste-dijo Date entre enfadado y sorprendido.

-yo tengo la capacidad de absorber energía mecánicas y místicas, asi que esa armadura tuya ya no funcionara ante mi-dijo Berser retomando el combate.

Aunque al principio la batalla esta pareja no tardó mucho en cambiar al favor de Berser empezando comenzando a darle a Date aun golpiza, la lo cual le está destrozando el corazón de Adyson sin que la niña puede entender el por qué siente el dolor al ver a Date sufrir, aunque los demás intentan llegar a ayudarlo no pueden ya que los peones del enemigo se lo impiden de una manera muy organizado.

-sabes creo que tienes muchos golpes de suerte, grandulón-dijo Date entre bromista y serio -esta batalla sería más interesante si fueras adulto-dijo Berser serio y sujetando a Date comenzando azotarlo contra la paredes de coliseo más cercana.

-¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-pregunto Date lo más tranquilo que puede.

-puedo hacer más pero tú ya no vales la pena, sabes es casi una lástima que debe apagar la luz de tus ojos-dijo Berser serio y sacando su espada.

Y en el momento que Berser está apunto de matar a Date, Sombra lanzo una de sus bombas asiéndole una rápida modificación para que no daña a los nativos del Gray world, así que cuanto la lanzo exploto al simple contacto con cual quiere cosa, derivando a los enemigos cercanos, si bien les fue ya que otros fueron desintegrados y Date salió volando por la fuerza de la explosión y antes de que tuviera un aterrizaje muy doloroso Sonic lo atrapo llevándolo con las elfas del grupo.

Tras la explosión se creó un pequeño terremoto que de un golpe sacudió toda la montaña rompiendo la concentración de Nalimer para usar las sombras poco puertas para sus refuerzos y que los demás combates se detuvieran, pero lo sorprendente no es que la montaña no se destruyera lo que es sorprendente es que Berser sobreviviera sin daño alguno, a lo que los pocos apoyo que tiene se reagrupara a tras de él.

-eso fue un buen intento pero la explosión fue creada por la mecánica y yo la puedo adsorber-dijo Berser muy orgulloso de su poder.

En el momento que Berser termino de salir del cráter Sombra guardo su rifle y con su espada en mano se dirijo así Berser evidentemente molesto por el trato a su amigo, algo que todo lo pueden notar, aunque para Berser no le importa lo que sientan sus oponentes solo sabes que tiene un nuevo blanco en la mira, al segundo los 2 corrieron para enfrentarse solo que nadie noto que el escudo comenzó a volar así Sombra, y en el momento que las espadas iban a chocar una luz dorada mando a volar a Berser y a estrellarse a sus soldados dejándolo confundido, en el momento que Date recupero bien la conciencia vio lo que todos los presentes ven.

La armadura de Sombra sufrió una ligera transformación, su color azul se remplazó por aun amarillo diamante en las piezas mecánicas, la violeta obtuvo cientos de galaxias azules, las hombreras se hicieron más largas y puntiagudas en la parte superior, también tiene unos protectores de codos, una especie de alas en los tobillos de las botas, el penacho del cosco se izó más grande y a su lados las 3 dagas todas apuntando atrás y el visos cambio tomando la apariencia de una galaxia azul, el escudo se puso más azul en el centro y en las partes superior e inferior mantiene el diamante amarillo, pero lo que más resalta de toda la armadura son 3 gemas una negra una blanca y una gris, cada una colocada en el ombligo, otra en el corazón y la ultima en la parte superior del casco casi en la frente respectivamente.

Sombra se quedó virando su armadura mejorada, aun con la espada en mano pero algo le indicó que la regresara a su funda y sin comprender el por qué el espectro azul obedecían, pero antes de que Sombra pudiera seguí pensando en lo que paso Berser lo ataco con su espada, a lo que Sombra solo uso el escudo para soportar todos los ataques, pero después de 7 golpes la espada de Berser se rompió en miles de pedados, a lo que Sombra aprovecha y usa su escudo para dar a varios golpes mandándolo a volar contra otra pared, en eso los demás del grupo del reino Darkmetal dejan de prestar atención a sus oponentes y se lanzan contra Sombra.

A lo que el mismo usa todos sus habilidades potenciados por la armadura para repartir golpes pero eso no es todo del mismo escudo Sombra saca barias armas lanza, espada, maso, y algunas armas de fuero, que son las que más usa, aunque no le da a los principales del reino Darkmetal si logra destruir a muchas máquinas y monstruos restantes, las plagas negras también son herida aunque pocas son las que mueren pero no pueden curar sus heridas como normalmente hacen y la plaga blanca aprovecha para liberarlos de su tormento.

-saben creo que ya estamos jodidos con mucho aceite-dijo X24 el ver todo ese despliegue de poder.

Al verse superados y con varias heridas los que quedan del reino Darkmetal deciden hacer la retirada, en el momento que salieron del coliseo el lugar cambio su actitud con ellos sacándoles por otra entrada, pero fue de una manera muy violenta así un pantano.

-hermana ayúdame me hundo y no sé nadar-dijoX24 como si tuviera 5 años.

-X24 levántate que ese charco no es profundo-dijo X23 molesta. –aaaa, gracias mi hermana favorita-dijo X24 levantándose y abrasando a su hermana.

-y ahora que hacemos uno de los últimos grandes 12-dijo Gapla muy inexpresivo.

-por ahora regresar a la capital informar que encontramos un castillo oculto a plena vista, hacer las reparaciones adecuadas y retomar la cacería-dijo Berser serio.

-yo estoy de acuerdo mi maestro estará muy interesado en el lugar-dijo Nalimer conjurando un portal para regresar a su capital.

De regreso con los custodios están en el coliseo usando la magia para curar las heridas y las nuevas herramientas para reparar las piezas de Fine y también observando la nueva armadura de Sombra.

-sabes el dorado también tu color-dijo Date y ya recuperado en todos los sentidos.

-un cambio de apariencia nos hace bien a todos-dijo Ferb como es su costumbre.

-te doy toda la razón Ferb-dijo Phineas muy contento. –Y a ustedes también le quedan los cambios-dijo Isabella a sus amigos.

\- Isabella tiene razón ya que Jeremy también te vez bien-dijo Aelita muy cordial.

-muchas gracias Aelita-dijo Jeremy agradecido y se sonrojo un poco así como la elfina.

-y ahora que hacemos, nuevo líder-dijo Dark bat serio

-bueno por ahora irnos de este castillo si nos quedamos mucho transformamos el lugar en un blanco mayor, y aún tenemos que encontrar otras 12 armas-dijo Sombra serio.

-en eso tiene razón, aun nos faltan otras mas por encontrar-dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

-y se lo que el mensaje dijo sobre este escudo de la tortuga, pero si hay algo que los años me han enseñado es que uno solo puede guiar a los que elijan seguirlo y la confianza es fundamental, ¿así que confían en mí, me dejaran guiarlos en esto?-dijo y pregunto Sombra entre serio y apenado.

-te conozco por casi 2 años, he visto lo centrado y analítico que puedes ser, así que si es escudo te elegido es porque ver lo mismo que yo mi amigo-dijo Date muy tranquilo y estrechando la mano de Sombra.

A lo que todos dijeron sus palabras de ánimos ya que desierta forma lo conocen y ya han visto lo capas que es para este trabajo.

-solo aun un detalle quiero que Date sea nuestro primer oficial y el que vigilara mis disecciones estratégicas, por si no hago un buen trabajo-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-el pequeño es la opción más lógica, ya que tiene el mismo nivel de experiencia que tu, aunque tal vez el más tu-dijo Dark bat serio y analítico.

-les parece si eso lo discutimos en el trasporte, creo que ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Jade muy relajada.

-aunque no nos exponemos a una emboscada-dijo Ulrich con algo de sospechas.

\- Ulrich tiene razón, eso tipos salieron antes que nosotros, así que tiene muchos lugares para una emboscada-dijo Yumi concordando con Ulrich.

-no lo veo posible, ya que puedo escuchar a los espíritus de la montaña, casi como si nos vieran como los dueños y los demás como intrusos-dijo Thrall muy seguro.

\- Thrall la magia del lugar a cambiado es como si nos favorecieras-dijo Aelita concordando con el chaman del grupo.

-lastima esperaba poder regresar el favor de los golpes-dijo Date chocando sus manos y un poco molesto.

-descuida ya tendrás tu revancha, y ahora tienes tiempo para planear una estrategia contra Berser y su rara habilidad-dijo Sonic muy calmado.

A lo que el grupo comenzó a caminar fuera del coliseo y de la montaña.

\- Aelita ¿puedes sentir la energía de la magia?-pregunto Jeremy con mucha curiosidad.

-si es una habilidad con la que nací-dijo Aelita un poco apenada. –eso es muy bueno así nadie te puede sorprender-dijo Adyson muy impresionada.

-no siempre como ahora que no me percate de las visitas enemigas-dijo Aelita un poco más tranquila.

-esa habilidad no es común, solo unas pocas familias elficas nacen con ella, ¿Aelita de que linajes provienes?- dijo Merlian en voz baja más para ella que para el grupo, pero es en ese momento que se separa del grupo ya que algo la llama a una de las paredes, al tocarla una puerta secreta se abre revelando un libro, el cual Merlian lo toma y lee una nota escrita en una lengua muerta, que dice para mi sucesores en tiempos de caos.

\- Merlian no te quedes atrás, si no quieres que te abandonemos-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo y en forma de broma.

A lo que Merlian termina de reasignar y corre para alcanzar a todos sus compañeros y amigos.

Fin cap 3 que fue tota este prueba y que tendrá ese libro en sus páginas.


	4. el vuelo del halcon

Aventura de las leyendas.

El vuelo del halcón.

Después de 5 días tras haber obtenido el escudo y las armaduras de los herreros como las llamaron y la batalla dentro de las montañas en la cual se puede decir que los custodios se encontraron con sus opuestos, los custodios están en otro bosque.

El cual está perdiendo arboles por un entrenamiento entre Date sin su armadura y Requiem ya que de todos ella es la más peligrosas sin armas, poderes de magia o chamanes y armaduras, y el entrenar con Jade no ayuda ya que no tardan en derrotarla.

Solo que el único detalle es que Requiem se emociona con sus ataques al punto que parece que lo va a matar, aunque a Date no le molestas eso no se puede decir lo mismo de los demás.

\- Requiem cálmate es un entrenamiento no una batalla-dijo Adyson grito a su plaga blanca.

-tu notemetas pequeña, en combate real crees que el enemigo tendrá piedad-dijo Requiem lanzando otro golpe, el cual Date logra esquivar, en el impacto dejo un cráter de buena profundidad.

\- Requiem alto por favor-dijo Isabella a su compañera la cual detuvo todos sus ataques terminando el entrenamiento por hoy.

-oiga, ya casi la tenía-dijo Date quejándose. –la idea es entrenar no que te enterremos-dijo Ulrich serio.

-además Requiem se empezaba a descontrolar-dijo Phineas muy preocupado por su amigo.

-lo creas o no jamás perdí el control de mis acciones, ya que Date es un guerrero muy capas-dijo Requiem tranquila.

-las apariencias engañan-dijo Ferb con su clásico tono. –tal vez pero eso no es escusas para intentar matar a tus compañeros-dijo Adyson seria y entregándole a Date su armadura.

-gracias Adyson por cuidármela-dijo Date sonrojándose un poco así como la chica de los ojos verdes.

-de la conducta de Requiem hablaremos en otra ocasión, además tal vez aun no la hemos visto total mente descontrolada, y tal vez les sorprende este pero Date si la tenía-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y comenzando a caminar con los demás devuelta al vehículo.

Para cuando todos los custodios y los herreros se reunieron la noche llego y se encendió una fogata para iluminar a fuera del vehículo.

-es bueno verlos, por los temblores el entrenamiento fue muy productivo –dijo Thrall contento de ver a sus amigos.

-ya lo creo hasta aquí los sentimos-dijo Fine muy tranquila.

-si por productivo quieres decir que Requiem está apunto de matar a Date entonces si fue muy productivo-dijo Ulrich serio.

-bueno hay mucha información de los plaga negras pero casi no hay de la plaga blanca-dijo Aelita analítica.

-puede ser ¿pero Date por que no entrenas con Sombra sería más seguro y por qué no usas tu armadura?-dijo y pregunto Odd.

\- Odd si son encontramos de nuevo con el tal Berser y vuelve a robar la energía de mi armadura sería muy peligroso para todo el planeta algo que no puedo permitir, además tengo un acuerdo Sombra-dijo y respondió Date entre tranquilo y serio.

-acordamos que entrenaríamos con las mismas armas y sin nuestras armaduras, y ahora que tengo el escudo de la tortuga tendremos que esperar hasta que Date tenga su armadura de custodios para estar en igualdad de condiciones-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-lo cual a la vez es un poco injusto ya que no me deja comprobar si su armadura de centurión puede soportar una batalla más larga contra la mía-dijo Date sonando como un niño que quiere juguete nuevo.

-no te ofendas Date pero no creo que tu armadura sea tan especial-dijo Odd burlón.

\- Odd no creo que debas averiguar lo que puede hacer esa armadura-dijo Jeremy arreglando un trasmisor viejo usando su armaduras.

-eso para mí es un reto-dijo Odd muy convencido de que no pasara nada si se poner el abrigo de Date, así que usando su agilidad y velocidad natural, logra quitarle la armadura a Date y colocándosela.

-ven no pasa nada, el único poder que tienes es cambiar de color-dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

\- Odd tienes 3 segundos para quitártela y ya solo tienes 1-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-por favor no va a pa¡sar!-dijo o intento decir Odd ya que de repente se cayó al suelo creando un pequeño cráter a lo que muchos de sus compañeros se rieron de él.

-creo que la palabro que muchos estaban buscando es te lo advirtieron-dijo Aelita muy tranquila.

-muy bien ya entendí, me pueden ayudar no puedo moverme o levantarme-dijo Odd casi como si le falta el aire.

-yo lo levanto-dijo Requiem levantando a su compañero con su mano izquierda, lo levanto a su altura pero parece que su brazo se está destrozando casi como si tuviera un peso mayo a lo que la gravedad del planeta tiene.

A lo que Date, aprovecho para acercarse de a Odd y Requiem, y le quito a Odd su armadura dejándolo caer al suelo y con la mirada pidiéndole a Requiem que la soltara, y en el momento que la soltó Date se la volvió a colocar.

-oye una gran pregunta ¿de que esta hecho esa armadura, sentí que me aplastaba?-dijo y pregunto Odd respirando muy agitadamente.

-la verdad en este momento no recuerdo el nombre del metal que lo forma, pero tiene la capacidad de manipular la energía de una estrella de neutrones, en términos de energía será unos 10 kilos, y en términos de materia sería una cucharada de 2gr de una estrella de neutrones tendría la masa de 458,347,045,333 toneladas-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-oye eso es la cantidad de la masa del monte Everest, uno de los puntos más alto de nuestro mundo, y con ese nivel de energía se podriría iluminar toda una ciudad o todo un continente-dijo Phineas muy impresionado.

-y es por la misma razón de que no puede dejar que le roben energía ya que si descontrola el planeta entero y algunos sistemas cercanos podrían desaparecer-dijo Date muy serio.

-vaya quien dirá que tiene un arma tan peligrosa y la responsabilidad de saber llevarla, y también es bueno saber que en otros mundos hay otros monte de una altos similar a 4 de las montañas en este mundo-dijo Thrall muy contento por saber algo más de sus aliados.

\- Requiem tu brazo esta sangrando-dijo Isabella un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-a si eso parece, !AAAAAAAAA¡, listo ahora ya no tengo heridas-dijo Requiem muy tranquila, ya que se arrancó el brazo y otro creció rápidamente, mientras en el otro brazo se está convirtiendo en polvo muy parecido a plantas seca.

-esta chica, se cura mas rápido que una lagartija-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo y mirando todo desde el techo del vehiculó.

-bueno ya nos reímos un poco, pero ahora es tiempo de dormir, en la mañana tendremos una armadura por encontrar-dijo Jade como si fuera la madre del grupo

A lo que todos están de acuerdo, así que entraron al vehículo con la exención de Sonic que prefiere dormir al aire libre, y Sombra con la excusa de que aria la primera guardia, aunque eso no es necesario ya que el mismo vehículo tiene un aleta de enemigos, pero nadie le dijo nada sobre su decisión, y al estar casi solo el espectro azul saco el escudo de la tortuga de su mochila, y al virándolo un segundo recudo lo que a sus ojos es su primer gran fracaso, luego dirijo la mirada al cielo nocturno.

-¿realmente merezco tanto honor entre los míos y nuestros aliados?-pregunto Sombra al cielo y en voz baja.

-hasta donde he visto te has ganado más honores, y el agradecimiento eterno de mi pueblo-dijo Date que salió a ver a su amigo.

\- Date pensé que ya estabas durmiendo-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y mirando a Date sentándose junto a él.

-lo estaba, hasta que pensé que las dudas te llegarían nuevamente-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-¿tan obvio me he vuelto?-pregunto Sombra. –A verdad no todavía hay ocasiones en las que no sé qué pasa por tu mente-respondió Date muy tranquilo.

-una prueba de que aún nos falta saber algunas cosas uno de otro-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-si aún nos faltan, pero eso no evita que te llama amigo, y deja que te diga algo que seguramente Moby ya te abra dicho, no te culpes por tus compañeros caídos ya sean los que aquí murieron o en su fuga-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-no es tan fácil mi joven almirante, todos ellos confiaron en mí, confiaron que los protegería y los llevaría a la libertad-dijo Sombra entre enfadado consigo y triste.

-por lo que me contaron fue un ataque a traición en una total desventaja, sin dar tiempo a una verdadera batalla sin honor por parte de tus mayores, tu no pudiste preparar una defensa ni organizas a tus centuriones, así que no pudiste hacer mas por los tuyos de lo que diste esa día, y creo que de haber estado en tu lugar habría hecho todo lo que tu hiciste-dijo Date muy tranquilo he intentan dar ánimos.

-tal vez, pude haber hecho mas, hasta con los que murieron en este planeta-dijo Sombra regresando la mirada a su escudo.

-puedo pero como diría el Doctor Arcanius no existe el hubiera solo el hoy y el pasado, ya que el futuro no es predecible, y de un almirante a un espectro si quieres honrar a los tuyos sigue peleando muestra que sus muertes no fueron en vano y si puedes buscar la venganza-dijo Date entre serio y tranquilo.

-¿venganza?, algo que muchos de tu pueblo buscan en esta guerra, como el equipó Fenix-dijo Sombra.

-para que te lo niego, los que matan a nuestros amigos cometieron un gran error el cual solo se paga con la sangre del asesino-dijo Date un poco tenebroso.

-si ya lo creo, jajajaja, gracias mi amigo, mi hermano, gracias por recordarme una de las partes por las que lucho-dijo Sombra muy agradecido.

-no hay de que mi hermano de armas, mi Qapla`-dijo Date muy tranquilo. –saben ustedes 2 me recuerdan mi amistad con Talls es un zorro amarillo con 2 colas-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo.

Tras una pequeña platica los 3 custodios que aun seguían despiertos se fueron a dormir, sin saber que no se lo encontrarían la siguiente armadura si no también los problemas con el reino Darkmetal.

A la mañana siguiente tras haber desayunado y limpiar el lugar el vehículo se puso en marchar, según la dirección de la joya de Merlian, solo que para algunos el viaje es un poco aburrido o más específico a Sonic se está aburriendo mientras escucha algunos chites de su compañero felino.

-la iguana le pregunta al camaleón por que no cambian de color para que yo puede avanzar jajajaja-dijo Odd contando otro chiste, solo que esta vez si tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de espinas blancas que se dirigían a el.

-Requiem hay otras maneras de decir que ese fue un chiste malo-dijo Dark bat serio.

-tal vez pero yo hice lo que a todos se le estaba ocurriendo-dijo Requiem inexpresiva.

-quizás tienes razón, pero esa no es excusa para intentar destruir nuestro medio de trasporte desde adentro-dijo Ulrich serio.

-oigan todos tengo buenas noticias de la horda de la luz, se me informo de una victorias en las islas garras-dijo Jade muy tranquila.

-entonces no soy la única, ya que la alianza fronteriza también obtuvo una victoria en las ciudad de CRATUSIS-dijo Fine igual de tranquila.

-es bueno saber que aún tiene comunicación con sus facciones, así podemos estar informado de los 3 frentes-dijo Thrall muy tranquilo

-estoy de acuerdo con Thrall, aunque aun tengo una duda, ¿Sombra si el tal Berser es uno de los 12 grandes, por que no los mandaron tras nosotros?-dijo y pregunto Yumi seria.

-a bueno eliminamos a 9 de ellos, en los primeros días de la guerra, que de grandes no tenían nada-respondió Sombra.

-y por eso que solo vimos a uno, aunque los mas seguro que ahora mandan a los 2 faltantes-dijo Adyson pensativa.

-es muy posible-dijo Aelita concordando.

-cuando los 12 caídos se encuentren con los 13 perdidos una batalla antigua se reanudara, y el prisionero buscara los 6 tesoros para escapar de su prisión y las doncellas estarán en su mira-dijo Merlian leyendo unos párrafos de su nuevo libro en voz alta, dejando a todos confundidos.

Pero antes de que alguien le preguntara a que se refería, el comunicado sonó a lo que Sombra contesto asiendo que todos se olviden de lo que Merlian dijo.

-aquí la suprema comandante reportándose, creo que nunca me acostumbrara a al cargo-dijo Moby.

-aquí el espectro azul, adelante suprema comandante, y por lo que puedo decir es que uno de estos días te acostumbraras, prosigue con tu informa diario-dijo Sombra muy casual más como una plática que un informa militar.

-de acuerdo en las parte social no hay que informas, la manado colmillo hierro tuvo algunos desacuerdos con los espentin doblis lunar azuladas y ya te imaginaras lo que tuvimos que hacer, jefe de ingenieros Robertson está discutiendo con Rogs otra vez sabes que es algo molesto se el árbitro entre ellos, aunque es algo curiosos que fuera de sus matera en común se llevan muy bien-dijo Moby muy tranquila.

-sabes también como yo que si discuten mucho en la ingeniería es por las diferencias de nuestras culturas en los términos de energía y en los de ingeniera, procede con el resto de tu informa por favor-dijo Sombra muy cordial.

-esta bien, ayer Shaina organizó un concurso de comer pasteles y el ganador fue un espentin de los escamas jade uno de los del Gray world dijo que el espentin hizo trampa ya que comía los pasteles enteros sin masticar tuvimos que volver a explicarle que al ser serpientes ellos no mastican su comida-dijo Moby con un poco de queja.

-Las ventajas de los espentin-dijo Sombra muy casual.

-la verdad es que si, Crad salió a una excursión de investigación con el Doctor Arcanius creen que han encontrado uno de los puntos de origen de la magia en este planeta y esperan que les muestre otros puntos hasta el verdadero origen, por lo que me informo el grupo que les di como escolta regresan hoy por la tarde si no pasa algo-dijo Moby muy tranquila.

-ya lo veo, esperemos que encuentren lo que buscan-dijo Sombra confiado en las capacidades de los 2 genios.

-yo también lo espero y ¿se lo puedes informar al almirante?-pregunto Moby casual.

-el ya se enteró-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y mirando a su amigo.

-de acuerdo y antes de que se me olvide, Pony final mente le pidió a la Doctora Agnatan que la entrene en la medicina-dijo Moby contenta por su amiga.

-como suelen decir los humanos, ya era hora-dijo Sombra igual de contento.

-verdad que si, aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver entrenamiento físico, sin la armadura y asiendo 5001 vueltas por la ciudadela, 105 sentadillas lagartijas, y levantar unos 105 kilos de roca sólida, con el estudio y la practica en la medicina-dijo Moby un poco confundida.

-de eso no se qué responder, Date ¿tu que opinas?-dijo y pregunto Sombra a su pequeño amigo.

-bueno tal vez Agnatan no quiera a una estudiante débil-respondió Date pensativo.

\- ¿Pony débil?, todos sabemos que Agnatan está consciente de los fuerte que somos los centuriones sin las armaduras, a pesar de que odiamos estas cosas que nos metieron hace tanto tiempo-dijo Moby un poco pensativa y molesta.

-puede ser aunque a sus ojos no es una verdadera fuerza, bueno por favor retoma tu informe Moby-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo.

-de acuerdo por la parte social no hay más que informas, pero en el lado militar siento informar que hemos perdido batallas decisivas en el camino elfino, y en la costa de tamau, por una mala coordinación con la horda de luz y la alianza fronteriza-dijo Moby y al aselo un mapa holográfico de todo el planeta, sorprendiendo a los de fuera ya que muestra a este planeta ser 2 veses el tamaño de la tierra.

-¿cuantas bajas? -pregunto Sombra serio.

–aun no me a llegado el informe de bajas pero ningún centurión o guerrero del mundo gris en las bajas, aunque no todo son malas noticia también me complace informa que las batallas en los sectores A4gle15 y T47f132, los equipos nobles centurión y el equipo planta negra del Gray world reportan victorias decisivas en la costas del tolbara y la montaña espinazo de bestias-dijo Moby más animada y seria. Mientras en el mapa se muestran los lugares de victoria.

-ya lo veo, sangre y aceite del reino Darkmetal y sus sirvientes, imagino que a muchos de los nuestros eso les agrado-dijo Sombra serio.

-así es y está aquí mi informe, ahora tengo que retirarme ya que tengo organizar la mistad de las tropas, que y ver que Rogs y Robertson no se vayan a matar-dijo Moby

-de acuerdo, espectro azul fuera-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo. –Comandante suprema Moby fuera-dijo Moby terminando la comunicación.

\- Sombra creo que hablo por la mayoría al preguntar, a ¿ quiénes son Crad, Shaina, Pony, Rogs, Agnatan, Arcanius, Robertson?-pregunto Phineas robando la pregunta de la mayoria del grupo.

-bueno por una parte son mi equipo con el que viví y crecí, y por el otro lado los oficial de Gray world que llegaron con Date-respondió Sombra muy tranquilo.

-he escuchado de tu principal equipo y si no me equivoco son con los que más has ido a la batalla sin contar a Date-dijo Dark bat serio.

-¿y como son los valientes guerreros que han sangrado a tu lado?-pregunto Thrall curioso y con el la mayoría.

-bueno ya saben mas o menos el cómo es Moby y aunque sabe usar la diplomacia, usa recurrir mucho a la violencia y ser un poco extrita enojona y con una paciencia que se acaba muy rápido tiene un buen corazón y puede ser muy amable-dijo Sombra un tanto ensoñador a lo que Date lo saco de en su ensoñación con un ligero golpe con el codo.

-así disculpa, detrás de ella esta Rogs que es mi ingeniero líder responsable de la mitad de la tecnología que la armada aunque también lo gusta construir nuevos equipos, aunque hay ocasiones en las que completamente inflexible usando muchos métodos ya establecidos una roca en muchos sentidos y un poco vanidoso, pero no le quita su capacidad de ser amable, después esta Shaina que es mi experta en comunicación y una de las guerreras más tramposas en muchas de sus batallas usa en engaño para obtener la victoria sin dejar el combate frente a frente y también es una experta francotiradora, su forma de ser es casi infantil le gustan las fiestas y mantener los ánimos altos de los que la rodean aunque tengo que reconocer que cuando está trabajando sabe guardar su forma de ser-dijo Sombra analítico.

-vaya son muy buenas personas-dijo Phineas muy curioso.

-la verdad es que si y después de Shaina esta Crad mi oficial científico central y una de mis exploradores más capazas manejando con gran maestría todo lo que es la información y el conocimiento, tiene un lado curios muy alto para un centurión solo superado por 2 personas Date y Arcanius, y en sus logros como científico fue crear 2 I.A con el programa base de la nave del Gray world la higdrasy, creando a Titan y a Galatea que en un principio solo obedecían las indicaciones ahora son capazas de tomar sus propias decisiones como 2 seres orgánicos tanto que llama a la higdrasy Gramal que significa mama en centurión, y Titan se encarga de muchos de los sistemas del HuD roj hogar del Gray world en esta planeta junto con higdrasy, y Galatea se encarga de todos los sistemas de la ciudadela centurión Luxmily que se puede traducir como nueva vida o luz de libertad, y por ultimo pero no menos importante es Pony es mi centurión de primeros auxilios y de todos es la más amable y tranquila muchos creen que tiene la paciencia de una montaña y como muchas centuriones es toda una guerrera aunque intenta salvar vidas, ya que en nuestros mundo de origen ella casi no le dieron los conocimientos y ahora tiene una buena oportunidad-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y sonriendo.

-vaya grupo que tienes espectro azul-dijo Fine cordial.

–¿y la tal, Agnatan es temperamental?- pregunto Yumi muy curiosa.

-en ocasiones es tranquila, pero si la molestan o le estorban en su trabajo o simplemente son inútiles es más que romperles los huesos algún pobre tipo que la provoque-respondió Date recordando las beses que tuvo que evitar que matara a alguno líderes de lobos.

-vaya ¿y ella que hace en la armada?-pregunto Ulrich con una cierta curiosidad y sin entender bien el cargo que ocupa.

-bueno ella es la jefa de médicos de toda la armada y la segunda al mando de Date- respondió Sombra por Date algo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

-los opuestos se atraen-dijo Ferb con si inexpresividad.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer mas preguntas llegaron a las coordenadas de la gema de Merlian.

-¿y ahora por dónde?-pregunto Aelita a Merlian.

-no lo sé la gema no indica el lugar, solo indica que es aquí y no lo es-dijo Merlian confundida ya que esta es la segundabas que pasa esto.

-entonces solo nos queda dividirnos, en grupos más pequeños-dijo Thrall serio.

-buena idea Thrall, Ulrich y Yumi conmigo revisaremos el norte de este lugar, Fine explora el este con Thrall y Sonic, Requiem ve al sur con Isabella, Phineas y Perry ya que ha estado entrenando para batalla, Date llévate a Adyson, Jade y Aelita vean que hay en oeste, y los demás se quedaran aquí y coordinaran la búsqueda y de ser necesario darán apoyo a los demás, ¿hay preguntas?-dijo y pregunto Sombra poniéndose el casco y dando las indicaciones.

-si ¿Por qué el grupo de Date es el más grande?, y no te estoy contando Perry-dijo y pregunto Odd con toda la tranquilidad he inmadurez del mundo. Y causando que todos se lleven la mano a la acara.

-bueno si no hay preguntas importantes, vamos a buscar la armadura y el arma, y mantengan la comunicación en todo momento-dijo Sombra con voz de mando.

A lo que los grupos salieron del vehículo a sus misiones esperando que esta idea funcione, aunque para Thrall y Fine es un poco complicado explorar ya que también tiene que recordarla a Sonic que no está solo, pero para el erizo azul es un poco pesado ir lento aunque puede entender las razones de sus compañeros.

Por el lado de Requiem, Isabella, Phineas y Perry hay algo de silencio entre ellos ya que la plaga blanca no habla mucho y entre los pequeños admiran la belleza natural y el canto de algunos pájaros de muchos colores y por mas sorprendente algunos restires también están cantando.

Con el grupo Date, la pequeña Adyson está haciendo algunas preguntas persónalas a la Gemola y a la elfina como de donde son y cuáles son sus colores favoritos, a lo que Jade contesta muy animada, mientras Aelita casi no les contesta ya que por las expedición de su cara, ya que su pasado no ha sido muy bueno, y mientras pasa todo eso Date busca lo que sea sin dejar de ver a la chica de ojos verdes ya que en su mente toda la belleza del bosque solo resalta más la belleza de la chica.

Con la partida de Sombra todo es calma ya que el grupo esta serio buscando con mucho detalle cualquier señal de la armadura o del algún tipo de santuario, pero para Ulrich y Yumi hay una pequeña distracción en sus búsqueda y no son los animalitos o las plantas de la zona si no son ellos mismos ya que Yumi al buscar ve al joven del parche en el ojo, y Ulrich con su único ojo ve a la joven ninja como si algo le dijera que lo que más a buscado está a su lado en este momento y lo mismo pasa en la mente de Yumi.

Mientras en el vehículo Odd logra esquivar de puro milagro otros golpes por 3 chites malos, solo que esta vez Dark bat fue el que se los intento dar aunque cabe la posibilidad de que haya fallado apropósito, con Jeremy les indica a los demás por donde ir mas por presentimiento que por la gema de Merlian, ya que la misma Merlian no logra que la gema indique bien el camino, y mientras con Ferb vigila el radar por si algo peligroso se les acerca.

De regreso con el grupo de Sombra investigan más sus zona esta llegar a lo que parece un claro pero Sombra ordena a su grupo que se detengan y se escondan, y antes de que Ulrich o Yumi le preguntaran que pasa del suelo del claro salió una bestia del tamaño de un dinosaurio mediano de 4 patas, con varios cuernos en la cabeza ojos negros su cuello asemeja al de una jirafa, y todo su pelaje esta hecho de pasto puro, la bestia miro por unos segundos luego mordió la tierra mastico y se fue del lugar con mucha calma aunque para Sombra parecía un poco alterado.

-¿Qué rayos fue esa cosa?-pregunto Ulrich saliendo de su escondite.

-así que estábamos en un territorio de un vejetasaruos-dijo Sombra serio.

\- Sombra explica por favor-pidió Yumi un tanto extrañada por lo que vio.

-los vejetasaruos son de las especias terrestres mas grandes del planeta muchos habitan en bosque y selvas, su gran tamaño es su ventaja y su desventaja ya que no pueden alcanzar velocidades superiores a los 25 kilómetros por hora, pero pueden destusar el acero como sise tratara de una simple hoja, y hay de 2 tipos el tranquilo que se fue y otros que comen carne, y aunque no lo crean son plantas caminantes-dijo Sombra serio.

-este planeta esta lleno de sorpresa-dijo Ulrich asombrado.

-aunque lo extraño no se qué vejetasaruos viva por aquí, si no que se moviera de su lugar, sin que el sol este en su ponto adecuado-dijo Sombra mas serio y analítico.

-¿crees que algo lo asusto?-pregunto Yumi sorprendida.

Pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta unas dagas se dirigieron a Ulrich pero Sombra sacando su escudo activando su armadura de custodio y protegiendo a su compañero tan rápido que nadie puedo reaccionar, y Yumi logra esquivar otras dagas que se dirigían a ella.

-esta arma es idéntica a la mía, ¡ Sombra con tu escudo crea una explosión de luz!-digo y grito Yumi a su compañero.

A lo que Sombra izo lo que se le pidió rápidamente y con aquella explosión una mujeres de un año mayor que Yumi se revelo usando un traje negro con una máscara de demonio, y con ella un batallón de máquinas orcos y ogros.

-no se como sabias el cómo destruir mi camuflaje niña, pero no importa ahora morían a manos de Kasarir daga blanca y una de los 12 grandes del Darkmetal-dijo Kasarir voz triunfante.

-¿no queras decir de los 3 grandes?-pregunto Yumi.

Pero Kasarir la ignoro por completo y el ataque a sus tropas sobre los custodios, pero para Sombra este batallo no es nada tanto que guardo su escudo, mostrando su habilidad tanto en atacar como defenderse que dé deja que muchos enemigos se matan entre ellos, Ulrich y Yumi muestran sus capacidades en la batalla aunque más trabajan juntos, algo que Kasarir se percata y con ella el orco líder.

Segundos antes por el grupo de Fine Thrall y Sonic estaban explorando hasta que vieron una manada de jabalís gigantes correr asustados de un grupo de 15 Ogros y maquinas del Darkmetal, sus intenciones son muy claras así que los 3 custodios se prepararon para la batalla, y con el grito de batalla de Thrall el Lok'tar Ogar la batalla comenzó en esa parte del bosque.

Algunos minutos antes de las 2 batallas el grupo de Requiem está mirando unas flores muy

tranquilamente tanto que la misma Requiem siente alegría, pero al sentir peligro protege a los pequeños Isabella, Phineas y Perry con su cuerpo de una lluvia de espinas negras.

-¿Qué paso?, ¡Requiem estas!-dijo Isabella asustada por ver Requiem las herida.

\- Requiem gracias por protegernos- dijo Phineas saliendo de la sorpresa del abrazo de la plaga blanca.

-yo casi me ahogo, nunca mas voy a quedar en el medio-dijo Perry recuperando el aliento, que al protegerlos los abrazo dejando a Perry en el medio y sin aire.

-descuida Isabella estas espinas no son capazas de matarme o causar verdaderas heridas, y Phineas no hay de que-dijo Requiem levantándose y expulsando las espinas clavadas en su cuerpo, y mirando busca el lugar de disparo.

-¡ Macgs me tiene tanto miedo que atacas a los que no son como yo, sal de tu escondite¡-grito Requiem muy molesta.

De las sombras del bosque es donde salen 10 plagas negras 15 máquinas y comandándolas Macgs.

-veo que has aprendido a identificar las espinas de tus hermanos, no importa aquí y ahora tu morías, junto a las crías humanas y el animal raro-dijo Macgs serio.

\- Phineas protege a Isabella y a Perry con el metal enemigo, y Perry solicita apoyo-dijo Requiem antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

En el vehículos la alarma de proximidad se activó mostrando a X23 y X24 acercándose junto a ellas algunos serpentis escamas plateadas uno 4 escara spider, y al ver cuantos son los que están en el vehículo preparan la defensa sorprendiendo a los guerreros del Darkmetal ya que no esperaban ningún tipo de defensas y menos un muro mágico, y permitiendo a Dark bat y a Odd de salir a la batallas, con la defensa del vehículo, y para mejorar las cosas 3 grupos informan de estar bajo ataque y el grupo último se perdió la comunicación.

En el grupo de Date minutos antes de las batallas de los demás grupos, Aelita logro sentir una esencia mística y ancestral a lo que el grupo la sigue a lo que parece un claro pero hay algo raro en la zona y lo más raro es que unos pájaros en lo que parece que están flotando en el aire y sin mover sus alas, tras analizar mejor la zona se descubrió que hay un hechizo de ocultamiento y encontrar la puerta fue un poco complicado y un poco ridículo la ya están tocando las pareces como si fueran mimos.

Y encontraron lo que parece la entrada y con la magia de Aelita logran abrí una entrada y se sorprendieron ya es un templo con muchas figuras estatuas de muchas halcones desde los antiguos y los legendarios y como una leyenda en el centro del templo hay una espada en la piedra.

-esto si que parece una misión de leyenda-dijo Jade muy impresionada.

-si y ahora debemos informar a los demás-dijo Date igual de impresionado.

-tenemos un problema, el comunicador no responde –dijo Adyson muy confundida, lo que impresiona a sus acompañantes tambien.

-la magia de este lugar es tan fuerte que las maquinas más simples no funcionas, por si su elfa no se los puede explicar-dijo Nalimer, saliendo de las sombras del lugar y con ella Berser y Gapla sin tropas.

-es una lástima que tiene que salir para comunicarse con sus compañeros, jijijijiji-dijo Gapla burlándose de los custodios.

-y es hora de terminar nuestra misión pero agamas más parejo, Turmalina ataca-dijo y ordene Berser.

Del techo salió una Gemola negra con una larga cabellera y sus ojos blancos y usa traje naranja de cuerpo completo y más alta que Jade y más musculosas, y esta Turmalina ataco a Jade sin darle tiempo para accionar y estrellándola contra una delas paredes con una brutalidad digna de una bestia sin cerebro, y asi comenzó la batalla Berser ataco a Date retomando su batalla pasa y Gapla ataco a Aelita y a Adyson, mientras Nalimer se acerca a la espada con la intención de buscar una forma de destruirla.

De regreso con Fine Thrall y Sonic en su batalla se esta inquinando a su favor, Sonic usa su velocidad para esquivar y golpear ya que todos sus oponentes son muy lentos para el tanto que hace algunos gestos de aburrimientos hasta se coloca sobre una maquina de dejo que un ogro la destruyera, Thrall lucen sus habilidades con el hacha desarmando a todos sus oponentes y matando a los que se descuidan esperando que en el mas haya aprendan de sus errores, Fine es la que hace una batalla mas limpia ya que dispar a las cabezas de sus oponentes o con las cuchillas de sus brazos los procesadores centrales.

Pero es en esos momentos que reciben la solícitos de apoyo por Perry a lo que la mismo Fine le ordena a Sonic fuera a ayudar a los demás, y aunque Sonic bromeo a que lo necesitan aquí, el mismo Sonic salió corriendo Asia donde lo necesitan, y aunque algunos ogros intentaron detenerlo y fallaron, y más cuando Thrall podres chamanicos y Fine toma su forma de dragón, dando la batalla por terminada.

Por parte del grupo de Sombras la batalla ya casi termina ya que muchos de los oponentes ya están muerte y sin previo aviso Kasarir ataco a Yumi separando la del apoyo de Ulrich y al mismo Ulrich solo contra una maquina pantera con cañones en el lomo, y antes de que Sombra fuera a ayudar a sus compañeros el orco líder disparo pero no cualquier arma sino es una de sus armas de un centurión cosa que impacta al espectro azul.

-ver que reconoces esta arma, y si esta es mi trofeo de guerra, yo soy el gran general Acras del clan foso sangriento, el que conquisto las tierras de valan, aunque perdí muchas de mis tropas y a tomas mis plagas negras, logre destruir a uno de los tuyo aunque perdí a todos los humanos que están con el-dijo Acras jactándose de su victoria. Pero sus palabras solo despertaron la ira y el odio del espectro azul.

Tomando su escudo y liberan nuevamente su armadura y lanzándose a una batalla muy dispareja que el centurión comenzó a golpear con su escudo al orco de una tan salvaje que nadie lo reconocería, por otro lado Ulrich logra destruir a la máquina y va ayudar a su compañera ya que se está enfrentando a una igual con mas experiencia y con la ayuda de Ulrich las cosas están mas parejas.

Con Requiem está logrando despedazar a muchas plagas negras a pesar de que están siendo coordinadas por un líder, no son capazas de realizar verdaderos daños a la plaga blanca, a las maquinas no es esta yendo mejor ya que Phineas logra con su armadura desmontar a cada máquina atacante y al mismo tiempo proteger a Isabella , con Perry usa uno de los brazos de las máquinas para darles certeros golpes en los procesadores centrales, aunque una maquina logro escapar al magnetismo de Phineas y está a punto de lastimarlo pero una onda azul llega a destruir la máquina y es el buen Sonic llego a ayudar.

Al verlo Requiem se siente más libre para atacar y terminar con sus principales objetivos las plagas negras, sin temor de que sus espinas llegan a blancos no deseados.

En el vehículo las cosas están muy cambiantes ya que Odd logra disparar algunas flechas a muchos de sus oponentes lastimándolos y matando a otros, y Dark bat esta enfrentando a las hermanas X y ellas juntas si le están causando algunos problemas al murciélago y el en momentos logran complicarles las cosas a ellas, aunque los de adentro del vehículo ven la batalla afuera no pueden hacer nada ninguno de ellos sabe pelear ni Merlian ya que muchos hechizos que conoce son de defensa.

Pero entes de que las causa se perdieran un fuego se hace presente en la batalla y al ver quien lo lanzo fue Fine que aún está en su forma de dragón y en su lomo esta Thrall con ganas de terminas esa batalla y con su hacha en alto y ensangrentada de todos sus enemigos.

De vuelta con el grupo de Date las cosas no están yendo bien Jade está siendo azotada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y destrozando muchas de las bellas estatuas del lugar, y con Date está pasando muy igual a la última vez que se enfrentó a Berse la única diferencia es que el caballero negro se está tomando su tiempo para lastimarlo, y con Aelita las cosas están muy parecidas a la de sus compañeros y más por el hecho de proteger a Adyson de un enemigo del cual no está preparada para reaccionar, y Gapla decidió jugar de otra manera lanzando su telaraña a Aelita atrapándola a uno de los pilares y luego a Adyson atrapándola en otro pilar, lo único bueno es que Nalimer no ha podido destruí la espada.

-¿no puedes destruir esa vieja espada?-pregunto Turmalina a la hechicera del grupo, con algo de burla.

-es magia antigua y poderosa no es solo un metal raro, ¿y tu que puedes decir no has terminado de romper esa piedra?- respondió y pregunto Nalimer al ver a Jade siendo arrastrada.

-me dijeron que esta basura eres fuerte, pero ahora ver que solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo- respondió Turmalina molesta y arrogando a Jade a la pared la que está en el centro de donde las chicas están atrapadas.

Lo que provocó que Aelita y Adyson se preocuparan por el bienestar de su amiga, así como Date que está en el suelo con Berser poniendo un pie en sima de él.

-nostante eres una de los 12 grandes tu deber es obedecer las órdenes de tu rey y de tu gemaestra-dijo Berser serio.

-es verdad y si nos les importa tengo un poco de hambre-dijo Gapla a todos sus compañeros.

-has lo que quieras, con ellas no son de importancia para nuestra rey-dijo Berser serio y sin

-o que bien-dijo Gapla muy contento y comenzándose a acercar a Adyson.

-¡alégate de ella pa,mmmmmhhhhpmmmmm!-intentó decir Aelita ante de que Gapla le dispara otra telaraña a su boca.

-tu no te metas ya será tu turno, saber pequeña humana normal mente como guerreros pero en tu caso are una rica exención-dijo Gapla con voz siniestras y babeando.

Por el miedo Adyson no puede gritar solo esperar a que esta escarabajo mutante se la como, pero en el pie de Berser uno voz se escuche débil pero decidida y entrando en ira, y lo que esta voz es de Date.

-perdona niño no sete escucha bien-dijo Berser burlón y completamente irrespetuoso.

-alégate de ella, alégate de ella, ¡ALÉGATE DE ADYSON!- dijo y grito Date ya claramente enfurecido.

Causando que la espada reacción y el mismo tiempo que Date se quitaba de enzima a Berser y corría Asia donde esta Adyson la espada se zafó de la piedra y voló para encontrarse con su nuevo portador y de una luz y un golpe, logran que Gapla se alejó de Adyson, y al mismo tiempo es hechizo se desvaneció.

En el vehiculó la batalla ya casi termina los soldados que acompañaban a X23 y X24 se están agotando mostrarla la victoria de los custodios y aun más al ver en la distancia a la plaga blanca llegando con Sonic Isabella, Phineas y Perry, es obvio decir que ya perdieron.

-ese cobarde de Macgs debió a ver escapado en el momento que se quedó sin tropas-dijo X23 molestas.

-hermanita querida, deja que te día una de las palabras del general serpentin Luxcir, aquel que pelea y huye vivirá pala pelear en otra ocasión-dijo X24 comenzando la retirada y su hermana molesta tuvo que aceptar esta derrota y irse del lugar con los sobrevivientes.

-creo que nos perdimos la fiesta-dijo Sonic a modo de broma y muy tranquilo.

-bueno lo que importa que ya salimos de este problema-dijo Odd tranquilo.

-no puede ser ya encontré la espada del halcón esta al oeste, de nuestra posición-dijo Merlian muy sorprendida que ahora la encontrara con tanta claridad.

-entonteces vamos para allá y hay que informarle a Sombra de adónde vamos-dijo Phineas muy animado.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo pelirojo además el trabajo de refuerzos aun no termina-dijo Dark bat serio y entrando al vehículo.

Y todo siguieron su ejemplo y entraron aunque Fine necesito ayuda para subir ya que el retomar su forma humana se cuerpo nuestra barios daños y algunos chispazos de energía en las articulaciones, pero una vez todos aborden arencaron al oeste.

Con Sombra y su grupo las cosas están a medias ya que el orco esta en el suelo con todos los huesos rotos y escupiendo sangre de sus hemorragias internas y por el lado de Ulrich y Yumi la pelea esta algo iguala ya que Kasarir tiene mucha experiencia en la batalla, pero al ver que espectro azul termino su batalla es lógico que ya no tiene oportunidad así que sale huyendo para luchar en otro momento.

-¿la batalla termino por este día?- pregunto Yumi para nadie en especial.

-pues por ahora si, termino, vamos con Sombra-dijo Ulrich un poco más tranquilo.

Y en ese mismo momento el Yumi que reciben el mensaje de que todo está en camino al oeste, pero Ulrich y Yumi como Sombra no deja de ver el arma de su compañero caído.

\- Sombra, ¿vas a estar bien?-pregunto Ulrich ya que puede sentir como su compañero está dolido.

-y si quieres podemos hacer algo-dijo Yumi tratando de sonar confortable.

-por ahora no hay nada que pueden hacer, y solo quiero hacer justicia-dijo Sombra entre serio y frio. Acercándose al orco agonizando.

-¿Qué esperar? dame la muerte de guerrero que merezco-dijo Acras apenas respirando.

-me temo que esa placer le pertenezca a alguien más-dijo Sombra serio y lanzando una de sus cubos prisión, atrapando al orco.

\- ¿Titan me resides, cambio?- dijo Sombra serio.

–afirmativo espectros azul, ¿qué trosas o que necesitas en su posición?-pregunto Titan calmado.

-no es necesario refuerzos ni suministros, quiero que tele transportes a un prisiones saber si el equipo Fenix ya está de regresó a HuD roj y quiere que le digas el teniente Marcus que la hora de hacer justicia llego -dijo Sombra serio.

-entendido y procesando la solicitud, todos los preparativos listos y el teniente ya fue informado-dijo Titan serio y haciendo lo que se pidió, tele transportes el cubo.

-y ¿eso que fue?-pregunto Ulrich confundido y viendo como el cubo desaparecía en el aire.

-ya hice mi justicia ahora le toca al mundo gris-dijo Sombra muy serio y guardando el arma de su compañero caído.

-estoy segura de que sabes que estamos confundíos ¿verdad?-dijo Yumi muy perdida en lo que vio.

-les explicara después, por ahora debemos ir con los demás pueden que necesiten ayuda-dijo Sombra un poco menos serio.

A lo que los 3 comenzaron a correr al oeste con los demás ante de que cualquier otra cosas pase en este lugar.

De regresó en el templo en cuanto la luz se desvanecían todos pudieron ver a Date con la espada en su mano derecha y con su nueva armadura la cual se mesclo con la armadura del almirante dándole un color verde más oscuro muy parecido a un diamante verde unas galaxias verdes más claros, las botas toma el color diamante verde con unas picos que señala así arriba, las mangas son las costras mostrando galaxias y con unos picos que mirar a bajo, en la mano izquierda está totalmente cubierta por el metal de galaxias verde claro, mientras que la derecha tiene un guante del mismo color diamante oscuro, las hombreas tiene sus picos superiores 2 en cada lado, la pechera es como la de una gabardina militar solo que más corta en el pecho y en el centro una gema blanca y aun conservando su largo normal, y en la cintura un cinturón una gema negras que está en donde está el ombligo, y el sombrero se transformó a una metálico conservando su color normal pero ahora con una gema gris en lo que viene siendo la frente y un protector en la parte inferior de la cara con la forma de un pico de halcón con la declaración alas lados.

El más sorprendido es Date ya que su armadura le indica que tiene algún potenciados extremos todos sistemas están fortificados sin pasar de los límites permitidos, pero antes de pasar a la batalla el pequeño Date coloco su nueva espada en el cinturón y procedió a liberar a las chicas y sin entender como a curar a Jade, la cual recupera el sentido rápidamente.

-gracias Date-dijo Jade muy impresionada. –si muchas gracias unos segundos más con esta tela en mi boca y me iba a enfermar-dijo Aelita entre agradecida y asqueada por la telaraña.

-muchísimas gracias Date, por salvarnos-dijo Adyson muy agradecida y un poco más apenada de lo normal.

-no fue nada, me alegro que tu, dijo todas estén a salvo, y Jade, Aelita háganme un favor mantenga a Adyson a salvo, yo tengo que ir a repartir algo de estrés combinado con ira y un toco de furia descontrolada-dijo Date de una forma un poco complicada de entender, pero las chicas mayores asistieron ya con una idea de lo que viene.

Para Berser la nueva apariencia de Date no significa nada solo tiene que robarle energía y listo, y con su plan en mente se lanzó al combata con un puñetazo espera derivarlo otra vez, pero esta vez no paso Date logra parar el golpe con su mano, y en ese segundo de contacto Berser intenta robarle la energía pero no funciono que cosa que lo impresiona bastante, solo cuando lucho con el espectro azul con esa armadura amarilla anteriormente,

Cosa que Date aprovecho y manda a volar a Berser contra una de las paredes, en eso Gapla intenta atraparlo pero fue otro el atrapado Date comenzó a utilizar la telaraña de Gapla para azotarlo por todas partes y luego con algunos giros lo manta a estrellarse con Berser.

Y para Turmalina este es la oportunidad de divertirse de verada sí que se lanzó a la batalla con múltiples golpes espera ver que ten resistente es el niño invencible pero para su sorpresa Date esquivo todos los golpes tan radio que parecía ser un fantasmas, a lo que Turmalina lanzo más ataque sin pensar solo con fuerza bruta, lo que no le era tan difícil a Date de esquiva o dar golpes.

-tienes mucha fuerza y velocidad, pero no saber combinarlas con la estrategia, y es lo que me aburre de oponentes como tu- le dijo Date a Turmalina y de un golpe la mando con sus 2 compañeros que apenas se recuperaban.

Y en el segundo de distracción de Date, Nalimer intento atacarlo pero el la esquivo tan radio como el mismo viento y una bata cota se libró ya que Date tiene una tremenda ventaja pero algo llama su atención y es que en la capucha de Nalimer vio una mirada muy familiar, solo que no le dio tiempo para recordar en donde lo vio ya que los 3 chiflados se levantaron y lo atacaron esta vez con sus armas una espada unas garras y unas hachas pequeñas.

Y en respuesta Date usa su nueva espada esquivando y atacando de una manera que parecía bailar y de un buen golpe con su espada logra quitarse del camino a Turmalina y a Gapla quedando solo con Berser, el cual de alguna manera le agradeció ese favor y retomaron la batalla, que se están dejando pendiente, solo que Berser en una movida sucia saco de su cintura una daga, pero no puedo usar la ya que la espada de Date se separó en 2 con el mismo pero y altura, y como su fueran sus alas Date destruye la espada y la daga de Berser.

-parece que ganaste muchacho-dijo Berser ya en el suelo.

-si puede ser, pero no crees que he olvidado la golpiza que me diste en nuestro primer encuentro,

así que es hora de regresar el favor-dijo Date guardando sus espadas en su fundas y tronando los nudillos, algo que Berser piensa que esto va a dolor.

En el momento que el grupo de Sombra llego y los demás custodios entraron al templo solo pada darse la sorpresa de que Date tiene la situación bajo control Berser un sus aliados casi muertos y con una Nalimer tratando de abrir un portal lejos de esta causa perdida y aun mas con la armadura de la tortuga aquí, con algo de miedo logro su objetivó y logro escapar son sus aliados.

-oigan ¿por que tardaron tanto?-dijo Jade como broma y sonriendo

-disculpen tuvimos que hay a otras fiestas-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Antes de continuar que los custodios con su camino, descansar de todas las batallas de esta día, y Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb pare repara a Fine de todos sus daños internos más tranquilo y tratando de no dañar lo que la mantiene con vida, mientras Adyson les cuenta a los demás todos los que les paso en este templo, y mientras los demás escuchan la historia Date admira su nueva espada la hoja brilla cual diamante y el mango tiene miles de galaxias.

-parece que el héroe del día solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración para mostrar sus garras-dijo Ulrich cociéndose una nueva ropa ya que la otra no aguantara otra batalla.

-¿y Date que se sintió usar la armadura por primera vez?- pregunto Odd.

-fue mi diferente a la que normalmente uso y a la vez fue muy similar, y mientras la armadura me cubría me pareció ver a un halcón gigante que brillaba como si fuera las estrellas, y creo que vi a alguien debajo de sus patas, por lo que para mí fue una hora-dijo Date pensativo.

-lo que viste fue una visión del plano astral, tal vez si tengas lo necesario para ser un chamán-dijo Thrall serio y analítico, lo que provocó en Date un cierto gran interés y en los demás una risa por la cara de su amigo.

\- Sombra ¿ viste algo similar con tu escudo?-pregunto Phineas con mucha curiosidad y ensamblando el brazo de Fine.

-si lo que yo vi una tortuga, y fue por menos tiempo-respondió Sombra sin muchas ganas y bien el arma de su compañero caído

-y¿ ahora nos puedes decir que fue lo que paso en el bosque al terminar nuestra batalla?- pregunto Yumi un poco preocupada.

-si creo que si, verán esta arma ere del centurión Varligy capitán número de serie 5201, era el líder del equipo TANATOS y fue enviado al sectores t.458jyr8 para defender la ciudad, junto a ese equipo varios guerreros todos valientes y nobles, pero sobretodo un equipo del Gray world el equipo Fenix comandado por el teniente Marcus, con el que llevaba una muy buena relación, muy parecida a la de Paladren y Hilounji, (padre he hijos), pero esa batalla final en ese sector fue de las primeras incursiones de la plaga negra en la guerra, la batalla estaba perdida así que Varligy ordenó la retirada de los tropas mientras el se quedaba y distraía a los enemigos, pero teniente Marcus se negó a segur la orden, no que discusión hubo sobre eso pero si sé que Varligy dejo inconsciente a Marcus y el equipo fénix se retiró con los demás centuriones, ya con todos sus aliados están a una distinta segura Varligy detono su bomba llevándose a todos los plaga negra con el-dijo Sombra serio.

-si recuerdo ese día, Marcus no está nada contento y en su ira interrumpió una junta estratégica, nos lanzó algunos insultos para luego irse-dijo Date recordando ese día.

-si y después nos enteramos que un orco comando el ataque, solo está el día de hoy es que ese orco se aparición, y ya lo castigue según la tradición de mi pueblo, y ahora le toca sentir el castigo del Gray world-dijo Sombra serio y mirando el arma de su compañero.

-sabes que pudiste matarlo y ahórrale el tormento que le espera, pero no importa la darás a alguien la oportunidad de hacer la justicia-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-a Date ¿por qué dijiste tormento?-pregunto Adyson un poco confundida.

-si se los dijera les espantaría el sueño-respondió Date un poco siniestros.

Lo que provocó en la mayoría unos escalos frio en la espalda.

-bueno dejemos eso para otro momento y vamos a comer que la comida ya esta lista-dijo Perry, muy tranquilo ya que el cocino siguiendo las indicaciones de su amo Ferb.

-genial me muero de hambre-dijo Odd muy animado. – Odd eres un barrí sin fondo-dijo Ulrich muy tranquilo.

A lo que todos se reunieron a fuera del templo y junto al vehículo, o eso perecía ya que Adyson detuvo a Date sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-¿pasa algo Adyson?-pregunto Date muy curioso. –Nada malo, solo que quiere darte las gracias por salvarme y darte una recompensa-respondió Adyson un poco apenada y dándole un beso en la mejilla del chico dejándolo como piedra y mandando su alma a los cielos y al mundo astral.

Y Adyson lo dejo solo para alcanzar a Isabella que la mira con un poco de picardía y un poquito de celos ya que Isabella todavía no ha conseguido el beso que tanto desea darle a Phineas.

-si no bajas de los cielos yo me comeré tu porción de carne-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo recuperando su buen humor.

-ni lo pienses-dijo Date despertando de su ensoñación.

Y con todos los custodios reunieron y comieron muy tranquilo por algunos momentos olvidando de la guerra.

Fin capitulo.


	5. el siervo con espinas

Aventera de las leyendas 5 par1

by draoptimusstar2, Jun 11, 2017, 11:53:04 AM

DeviantArt Related / DeviantArt Suggestions / Written Suggestions

Aventura de las leyendas.

El venado con espinas.

A paso un día desde la obtención de la armadura del halcón y en este nuevo amanecer todo el grupo está en lo que parece un claro, Sombra y Date están dentro de un domo de magia haciendo calentamientos antes de comenzar su entrenamiento con sus armaduras de custodios.

-¿puedes recordarme de nuevo por que estamos dentro de este domo?-preguntó Date terminando su preparación.

-por que no sabemos la fuerza que tiene nuestras nuevas armaduras en la zona donde estamos, y así evitamos causar más daños de los que ya podemos hacer, de lo normal-dijo Sombra serio y tranquilo.

-de acuerdo, oye Merlian ¿estas segura de que este domo soportara el poder-dijo y pregunto Date muy tranquilo y con algo de curiosidad.

-es el hechizo más poderos que tengo en el tema, además por lo que leído en el libro de mis ancestros, las armaduras tiene más poderes y las forma de liberarlos es por medio de las gemas blanca negra y gris, cuando son girándolas en sincronía aumentan más los poderes de la armaduras-respondió y dijo Merlian analítica y afuera del domo.

-de acuerdo luego nos dices como las giramos, ya que somos los únicos que faltan de entrenar-dijo Sombra serio y tranquilo.

Y viendo como los demás están entrenando, Jade intenta superar sus límites contra Requiem lo cual no es fácil ya que la plaga blanca apenas se esta conteniendo a petición de la misma Jade no le tira una montaña por que no tiene una cerca.

Con Thrall esta luchando contra Fine, uno usando su fuerza y velocidad natural de Orco para luchar contra la dragona de metal que con todas las fuerza de sus articulaciones y de cada una de sus partes me canicas para tener una batalla muy pareja con el joven chaman.

Por otra parte Ulrich y Odd están una batalla de parejas contra Yumi y Aelita en lo que se puede llamar una batalla de chicos contra chicas, solo que aparentemente las chicas tiene todas las ventajas ya que la magia y las artes ninjas son una buena combinación contra los oponentes normales que solo tiene una espada y un arco y flechas.

Con Sonic solo se dedica a desesperar a Perry ya que como es de esperar el ornitorrinco no logra alcanzar al erizo azul ya que demasiado velos, aunque observa el como Dark bat intenta entrenar a hereros Jeremy, Phineas y Ferb, ya quedo comprobado que solo usar su armadura de herreros no sea suficiente para las batallas que llegaran y con Isabella y Adyson solo ven el como entrenan los demás.

-bueno aquí vamos-dijo Sombra tranquilo y tomando su escudo liberando su armadura.

-si aquí vamos, por cierto ¿ en cuántos nos quedamos la últimas vez?-dijo y pregunto Date tomando su espada y liberando su armadura.

-bueno creo recordar que fueron 152 empates, 55 victorias tuyas, 55 victorias mías- respondió Sombra muy tranquilo.

-gracias por el recordatorio, y en algunas ocasiones tienes muy buenas habilidades-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-y otras tus habilidades son muy buenos ¿ las reglas de batalla estándar de la armada?-dijo y pregunto Sombra muy tranquilo.

-de acuerdo las reglas estándar de batalla, de una horas, y veamos que sale esta vez-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

A lo que los 2 custodios se acercan y el escudo y la espada no tardan en chocan creando una onda de energía que reboto en el las paredes del domo, y creando un pequeños terremoto fuere del mismo asiendo que todos los demás se detuvieran para mirar en entrenamiento de los que ya tiene sus armaduras.

Con la misma fuerza los 2 contendientes se separaran para que Date se lance al ataque nuevamente solo que separando sus espadas con las cuales gira a una velocidad suficiente para crear un tornado pequeño, aunque Sombra recibió el ataque de lleno no se movió de su lugar, soportando el ataque y con la misma fuerza del mismo lo utilizo para mandar a volar a Date aunque tal vez no fue una buena idea ya que el custodio del halcón puede volar contralando el aire a su alrededor.

Y antes de que Date atacara ya que está un poco impresionado por esta habilidad de su armadura, Sombra saco del escudo una ballesta pequeña y comenzando a dispara una puntas de flechas hechas de aun diamante metalizado, aunque fallo en la mayoría de los tiros en lo que si acertó hicieron que Date perdiera el equilibrio en los aires, aunque fueron muy cortos ya que se recuperó más radio atacando como un halcón a grandes velocidades y en picada, asiendo que Sombra esquive la mayoría de los ataques ya que no los puede esquivar todos.

Pero en un movimiento rápido Sombra usa su escudo para frenar a Date de un golpe cuando estaba en picada, causando que Date caiga al suelo mirando estrellas de todos los colores, aunque muchos aprovecharían la ventaja para dar por terminada la batalla Sombra no es asi el espero a que Date se levantara para continuar, lo cual no tardo mucho y el espectro azul le tendió la mano al almirante, para ayudar a levantarse, la cual Date acepta sin problemas.

Ya Date levantado la batalla continuo a una combate de espadas ya que Sombra saco una espada de su escudo, en lo que parece una danza de espadazo y escudo, ya que Date usa sus espadas con gran maestría pero Sombra no se queda atrás mostrar una muy buenas habilidades con el escudo y la espada combinando el ataque y defensa.

Los 2 custodios están muy igualados tal vez sea por que están usando las misma armadura, o tal vez es en entrenamiento que los 2 han tenido en toda su vida, sea cual sea los 2 son buenos guerreros, con la misma fuerza de las energía el domo se está agrietando, indicando que las armaduras tiene un gran potencial, Merlianal notar las grietas intenta repárelas pero es casi imposible ya que las energías de las armaduras aunque sea de bajo nivel son casi incontenibles, aunque los demás lo notaron no pueden hacer nada para ayudar.

Aunque dentro del domo la batalla continua, solo que en un golpe de las espadas el domo termino destruido y el tiempo se les acabo, dejando a los contendientes con la espada en el cuellos de uno al otros.

-parece que tenemos otro empate joven amigo- dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y desapareciendo su espada.

-eso parece amigo, aunque sabes que aún no estoy satisfecho-dijo Date guardando su espada en la funda.

-se lo que quieres averiguar mi amigo, pero yo no estoy seguro de saber que pasaría del enfrentamientos de nuestras armaduras-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y recordando aquel primer encuentro.

Con el entrenamiento terminado por este día Date y Sombra se reunieron con los demás, notando a Merlian muy cansado.

-parece que tal vez nos emocionamos un poco-dijo Date pensativo.

-si es muy posible que eso pasara-dijo Dark bat concordando.

-yo creo que fue muy asombroso su batalla, y ahora me imaginó como veré cuando tenga mi arma y la armadura-dijo Odd ilusionado.

\- Odd te recuerdo que solo son 13 armaduras y somos mas de 13, y es muy posible que Isabella, o Adyson, tengan las próximas-dijo Ulrich serio y rompiendo la ilusión a su compañero felino.

-yo solo se que ahora si los puede llamar una amenaza para los negros-dijo Requiem seria y fría.

-de eso lo discutiremos después, por ahora regresemos al vehículo, y descansemos, Fine por favor ayuda a Merlian a caminar-dijo Sombra tranquilo y mostrando su cara. Y Fine asintió con la cabeza y ayuda a Merlian a regresar al vehículo.

-¿ Date que se siento volar a esas velocidades?-pregunto Phineas muy curioso, mientras caminan con los demás.

-la verdad no sabría cómo decirlo ya que por momentos sentí lo que las aves sientes y por el otro una nave de batalla-respondió Date muy tranquilo.

Así todo el grupo hablaron mientras regresaron el vehiculó que está escondido en una cueva cercana.

Mientras en el reino Darkmetal en el palacio en lo que se ve como una sala de guerra, esta un Orco de piel verde neutro, ojos azules corte de cabello muy parecido a un samurái que usa una armadura gris que protege el pecho la cintura, con unas hombreras triangulares, unos guantes y botas de metal de un color rojo, y esta informando el como van las batallas.

Antes otro Orco pero este es mas viejo de piel negra ojos rojos, con una barba gris, pero su edad no le quita su musculatura, usa una túnica café neutro aunque algo mas oscuro, además en su espalda tiene lo que parecen 4 espinas decoraras con cráneos de enemigos derrotados, y también tiene un bastón con algunos huesos como decoración.

El otro es un humano de pial negra un metro de alto, de ojos negros, calvo pero de cabello ya tiene cables en su lugar una máscara de cráneo gris así como su armadura de cuerpo completo solo que parece están fundida con su cuerpos, en las manos tiene garras de color rojo, y las botas son de color negro carbón.

Y el ultimo esta centrado en un trono como el de cualquier rey, solo que está sentado en el parece un demonio morado oscuro que una armadura de color negro con muchos símbolos en rojo, la que protege los hombros, los antes brazos, el pecho la cintura y las piernas, en el ante brazo derecho tiene un cañón y las hombreras parecen 2 tiburones, y su cara tiene muchas cicatrices y sus ojos son verdes oscuros.

-me complace informar que la batallas en el frente van bien, gran científico supremo Xana lords brujo maestro Guldan, y alteza real Rey Kil'jaeden, nuestros guerreros de la horda de hierro reporta una victoria en las colinas de barbar, la horda de la oscuridad informa que tenemos bajo nuestro control las cosas de fragar serpentien, y el resto de nuestras tropas informan muchas victorias en los sectores indicados y el retroceso sectores no indicados-dijo el Orco verde muy serio.

-sangre de todos nuestros enemigos, y de los débiles, son muy buenas noticias general-dijo Kil'jaeden satisfecho.

-todo va muy bien, las posibilidades de fracaso se redujeron a un 25 por ciento-dijo Xana serio y muy mecánico.

-y es bueno ver que el general Abraquiz es mejor líder que puño negro-dijo Guldan serio.

-es verdad, y eso seria todo, puedes retirarte general informa el jefe de guerra de la horda de hierro-dijo Kil'jaeden serio.

-y puede pasar hacer parar alguien te ante nosotros-dijo Guldan serio y un poco enojado.

-como deseen, le informare al jefe de guerra que están satisfechos con su trabajos-dijo Abraquiz serio y haciendo una reverencia.

-solo uno cosa más general no nos vaya a fallar como sus antecesores-dijo Xana como amenaza.

A lo que asintió y se retiro de la sala de estrategias dejando entrar a Nalimer y a su grupo, con cambios en su apariencia o en la mayoría, Berser usa una nueva armadura de cuerpo completo de color amarillo oscuro las hombreras son altas casi cubriente la visión de los lados, la gema en su pecho es las triangulas de un color violetas, el casco cubre toda la cara y la cabeza dando un parecido a una maquina.

Gapla usa una armadura de los faraones egipcio sin el casco y con brazaletes en los brazos y las piernas, el color de toda la armadura es verde neutro, con Turmalina usar un nuevo traje de guerra de cuerpo completo, de un color morado claro, en cabeza una tiara de metal dándole un poco mas de feminidad a su cara robusta, y como hombreras una triángulos acostados.

Por el lado de Kasarir ahora tiene 2 espadas en su cinturón y una máscara de tigre en vez de la de demonio.

\- Nalimer ¿sabes el por que los hemos llamado en esta tranquilo dia?-preguntón Guldan con un poco de burla.

-lo se mi maestro Guldan, y se que hemos fayado en 2 ocasiones y los lideres principales de la armada de los 2 mundos ya tiene en su poder 2 de las 13 armas legendarias, yo intente destruir la espada pero sus poderes nos grandes-respondió Nalimer claramente apenada.

-así es y lo que nos molesta mas es que los 3 sobrevivientes de los 12 no han podido cumplí su misión, y en lo personal para mi estoy sumamente decepcionado de 2 de mis 52 hijos-dijo Xana molesto y frio.

-padre en mi defensa 24 es una inútil para este trabajo-dijo X23 molesta. –hermanita se que no piensas eso de mi-dijo X24 casi como una niña pequeña.

-vuelve a hablar asi y te voy a-dijo X23 o lo intento ya que su rey las cayo. Por un disparo de su cañón.

-mis amos se que estos fracasos no son tolerados para guerreros de nuestro nivel, pero ellos solo tiene 2 armaduras, las otras 11 siguen perdidas, y además ellos no saben nada de muestro gran plan para este mundo-dijo Berser completamente sumiso ante sus amos.

-es verdad las galaxias aun no están alineadas, aun hay tiempo para retraso la obtención de las 13 armaduras legendarias, además es evidente que los 12 grandes deben regresar de

las cenizas así que Berser , X23, X24 , Gapla, Macgs Turmalina, Kasarir , serán los nuevos 12 grandes junto con algunos soldados destacados-dijo Rey Kil'jaeden. Muy tranquilo.

Y del muro se abrió una puerta mostrando a nuevos guerreros, uno de ellos es un centauro mecánico de color rojo oscuro, solo que la cabeza es muy parecida a la de un dragón con un único visor naranjado, y en sus manos una lanza y una ametralladora, y responde al nombre de Extinción.

Otro es un Orco de unos 19 años armadura negra de cuerpo complete sin dejar ver algún vestigio de su piel con símbolo de cráneo en el pecho solo que el diseño tiene la boca abierta y una muy buena musculatura y una altura de 1 metro 89, y responde al nombre de Ca´tos.

Y el ultimo es un elfo de piel oscura ojos rojos, cabello blanco, usa una armadura tradicional elficas y como muchos de los suyos un arco y una espada y su nombre es Alarradus.

-con estor guerreros tendremos mucha mas fuerza, gracias por segundándonos estas oportunidades, grandes y verdaderos amos-dijo Berser muy agradecido.

-aun no puede retomar su misión aun falta alguien que puede hacerle frente a ese extraño erizo azul, así que Guldan sinos hacer el favor-dijo Kil'jaeden muy calmado.

-como lo dese mi rey-dijo Guldan concentrando su magia en su mano, y haciendo un hechizo pudo ver la batallas de Sonic el erizo.

-vaya si que interesante, el extraño erizo responde al nombre de Sonic, un guerrero muy velos y agilidad que se a enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos desde los mas patéticos hasta bestias que avientan en el centro de un planeta, tiene un enemigo que verdaderamente así un reto, y que si no fuera por borra miento de tiempo nos abría librado de ese enemigo, Nalimer combina tu magia con la mía para traer lo que queda de eso potencial aliado-dijo Guldan entrase.

A lo que su aprendiz asintió y con las 2 magias un portal oscuro de abrió y de el salió un liquido negro que de repente se comenzó a mover como mirando para todos lados.

-permítanme presentarles a la conciencia del dios Solaruis, que fue el destructor del mundo con fuego, y engaño a un héroe para hacer su trabajo sucio, conozcan a Mephiles-dijo Guldan muy orgulloso de si mismos y su aprendiz.

-¿Dónde estoy, que este mundo, donde esta mi poder completo?-pregunto Mephiles, sorprendiendo a la mayoría en la sala ya que no esperaban que ese extrañó liquido hablara.

-bienvenido Mephiles a mi mundo y a mi reino, te hemos traído por tus poderes y tu leyenda-dijo Kil'jaeden como su fuera n gran honor.

-puedes harorrarte las mentiras, y ¿ díganme por que me han traído en verdad, ya que de cierta forma esta muy ajustó flotando en el básico de los reinos oscuros?-dijo y pregunto Mephiles

-muy bien, me gusta tu directa, queremos que nos ayudes a reconstruir esta mundo y a destruir a un cierto erizo azul cuyo nombre es Sonic-respondió Kil'jaeden y al hacerlo provoca que sus guerreros esquivaran ondas de energía que se provocan por la ira de Mephiles al escuchar y recordar ese nombre y de todos sus planes destruidos por los 3 erizos.

-Sonic estas aquí, muy bien los ayudare con sus planes y odedesere sus ordenes, y sobre Sonic no solo voy a destruirlo si que ara sufrí a los que lo acompañen será como si Sonic el erizo jamas hubiera existido-dijo Mephiles muy contento por la oportunidad.

-muy bien Mephiles, Guldan si ere tan amable-dijo Kil'jaeden complacido con el entusiasmo de este guerrero.

-como desee mi rey oscuro, y tu Mephiles acepta la energía Bil y recupero todos tus poderes y hasta más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fuiste jamás, y cuando esta te haya llenado destruías a todos nuestros enemigos-dijo Guldan lanzando a Mephiles una energía verde neutro pero esta tan llega de corrupción, haciendo que Mephiles recupere su cuerpo de erizo morado muy oscuro, las espinas de su cabeza están apuntando a los cielos, no tiene boca no nariz y como sombra el erizo tiene unzas rayas en sus espinas y en su brazos, solo que la suyas son de cristales blancos con ligeros toque de violeta, y en su pecho también tiene un triángulo de esos mismos cristales, no se pueden ver sus zapatos por alguna especie de neblina oscura, y en vez de guantes en sus manos tiene esas mismas cristales solo que formando unas garras, sus ojos son de un rosa pálido con pupilas verde agua.

Mephiles ha regresado de entre los muertos y al mirar su cuerpo le agrado el nuevo poder que ahora poseía. Ahora los 12 grandes están casi completos pero ahora están listos para la batalla pendiente.

Mientras el grupo de los custodios está descansando en otro clara lejos del que fue su batalla de entrenamiento, los chicos del grupo cazan y preparan el almuerzo de esta día, mientras la mayoría de las chicas toman un baño con la exención de Fine ya que es mas maquina que ser biológico y no esta segura de ser aprueba de agua y Merlian, ya que ella no deja de estudiar ese libro tratando de entender todos lo que pueda ya que hay conocimientos más complicados de entender.

-¿entonces las cosas entran tranquilas en los sectores t25987gl y el t792145jkiy?-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo, ya que esta en comunicación con Moby, a fuera del vehículo.

-asi es la actividad enemiga disminuyo en esos sectores, aunque es muy extraño ya que parece que aumento la presión en muchos sectores del oeste del planeta-dijo Moby seria.

-en eso te doy la razón es como si quieren desviar nuestra atención-dijo Sombra concordando con su compañera.

-de todas formas he mandado equipo furtivos a investigar eso sectores y tratar de ver lo que no estamos viendo-dijo Moby seria.

-una buena táctica, ya sabia que eres una buena líder-dijo Sombra complacido con su segunda al mando.

-bueno algunos equipos de soldados grises a sido un poco reacio a sigue las indicaciones, pero gracias al apoyo de Agnatan y al tiempo que todos hemos pasado la confianza a crecido mucho, ¿aunque recuerdas el Orco que mandaste ayer?-dijo y pregunto Moby un calmada y preocupada.

-si lo recuerdo, que paso logro escapar o ya le llego la justicia-dijo Sombra tranquilo.

-no se escapo, es solo que creo que debiste matarlo ayer, ya que lo condenaron al gran banquete, aun están viendo con que cuchillo lo van a cortar, y el equipo casería de nuestro compañeros están viendo con que marinar se carne y la bebida de acompañamiento así como la mitad del equipo barredor-dijo Moby seria.

-rayos, ¿saben que uno de los acuerdos de la armada es que no nos comeremos a nuestros prisioneros?-dijo Sombra muy confundido.

-el problema es que tu lo condenaste a las leyes del mundo gris, así que desierta maneta ya no es un prisionero si no un criminal acusado de asesinato, ya intente a que no se lo comieran pero fue en vano, y como sabes hasta los nuestros quieren venganza por los caídos en esta guerra-dijo Moby seria.

-lo entiendo, infórmame cuando ya haya muerto, para estar informado y dile al equipo planiser salvaje que no vean la sentencia-dijo Sombra serio.

-sabes que ese equipo esta compuestas por yuralixs así como la otra mitad del equipo barredor por lo que no querrán verlo, aunque si querrán ver el castigo al asiendo de los nuestros, bueno cambio y fuera Moby -dijo Moby seria.

-muy bien Sombra fuera-dijo Sombra apagando el comunicador.

-asi que eso ase la gente de Date con los criminales-dijo Dark bat que escucho toda la conversación.

-si como ya sabes el mundo gris tiene miles de habitantes y en su leyes de guerra esta una Razo un poco interesante, si matan a 2 de los nuestros, nosotros mataremos a 200 de ellos-dijo Sombra.

-en lo personal me agrada la idea así no hay tantos criminales que cuidar-dijo Dark bat serio.

-tal vez tienes razón, oye ¿no se suponía que rías con Ulrich, Odd y Sonic a buscar leña para el viaje?-dijo y pregunto Sombra confundido.

-lo que pasa es que Sonic y yo estábamos aburridos de buscar las ramas en equipos de 2, así que hicimos una apuesta el que traiga más leña tendría las porciones de los demás y también los perdedores limpiarían las armas de los ganadores por una semana-dijo Dark bat serio.

-¿y por lo que puedo imaginar hiciste equipo con Ulrich?-pregunto Sombra.

-en realidad fue con Sonic ya que él es rápido de los que le pidieron el favor-dijo Dark bat serio.

-¿donde esta Sonic?-pregunto Sombra tranquilo. –esta en el techo del vehículo, donde acostumbra estas cuando no estamos en camino-dijo Dark bat serio señalando al erizo azul.

-vaya creo que estoy sorprendido, ya que tu reputación es de trabajar solo-dijo Sombra un poco más relajado comenzando a caminar con los demás.

-creme he pensado salir de este grupo a la primera oportunidad, pero no he podido por una o otra no he encontrado el momento-dijo Dark bat serio y casi frio. Y caminando con Sombra.

Al otro lado del vehículo están lo demás Jeremy construyendo un prototipo de algún invento lo que hace o lo que no se sabe, Thrall está terminando de desollar a la presa que casaron, y intentando evitar que Date se robó los órganos de la presa atrapada, Phineas vigila el fuego de la fogata a una distancia segura ayudado por Perry, mientras Ferb muestra sus habilidades de cocina.

-¿parece que tu y Sonic ganaron la apuesta?-dijo Sombra un poco sorprendido.

-bueno Sonic es rápido, y yo te la fuerza necesaria para este trabajo-dijo Dark bat serio.

-otro poco y parecería que trasladaron un bosque-dijo Phineas con su clásico tono animado.

-eso parece pero no fue así, solo encontramos una zona de batalla-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo.

-es algo triste que este mundo esté en guerra-dijo Phineas un poco triste.

-aunque hay esperanza de terminar esta guerra-dijo Fine guardando la pistola del aire a presión.

-aun asi este lugar es bueno para descansar, deja hay-dijo Thrall serio y dándole a Date un manotazo ya que intento tomar otro órganos.

-oye solo quiero lanzar eso al fuego, tiene buen sabor al fuego-dijo Date quejándose.

-no lo harás hay que mostrar agradecimiento-dijo Thrall serio.

\- Thrall ¿tengo curiosidad eso es parte de tu cultura?-pregunto Phineas muy curioso.

-mas o menos, ya que como saben estoy entrenando para ser un chaman completo, y en muchas de las tradiciones nos dice que hay que agradecer a todos las almas de cada criatura que casamos ya que de su cuerpo nos alimentamos y lo que no podemos comer hay que darle un entierro dignos- respondió Thrall muy tranquilo.

-cada pueblo tiene sus tradiciones y sus diversidad-dijo Ferb con su inexpresividad como siempre.

-y ¿la piel para que?-pregunto Sonic muy tranquilo.

-bueno es para negociar a cambio de medicinas o mapas- respondió Thrall tranquilo y dando otro manotazo a Date.

-eso puede ser muy para cuando los satélites no pueden indicar la ubicación-dijo Sombra analítico.

Ya terminado el desollamiento la carne fue colocada al fuego para segur mostrando el arte culinario de Ferb, muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron del olor u color de la comida, aunque Thrall tuvo que usar sus poderes para hacer que Date se quedara quieto mientras el hace su oración a los espíritus.

-ya regresamos y con mucha leña- dijo Odd muy contento.

-hay rayos, Odd parece que perdimos la apuesta-dijo Ulrich serio y mirando la leña traída por Dark bat y Sonic.

-sabes hoy no tiene mucha suerte, pero seremos bueno y se quedaran con lo que les teca de comida-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo.

-pero si tendrán que pulir nuestras armas-dijo Dark bat serio.

En el momento que la comida esta lista y comenzaron a preparar la mesa para todos lo que saben de mecería.

\- Date puedes ir a visarle a las demás chicas, seguramente ya terminaron de asearse-dijo Sombra

A lo que Date asintió con la cabeza, ya que está libre de los elementos y un poco molesto ahora no sabe dónde Thrall entero los órganos de la presa atrapada, entro al vehículo y subió al segundo piso donde están los cuartos y el baño.

Dentro del baño están Jade, Aelita, Adyson y Requiem, y la misma plaga blanca no puede quitarse la mascara si puede guarguar todo su traje dentro de su cuerpo cuento Isabella y Yumi están es sus cuartos ya arelándose para la búsqueda en este día.

-aaaaaa, creo que nunca me cansare de los baños con sal-dijo Aelita en forma de suspiro y dentro de la tina.

-eso dicen aunque en lo personal prefiero esta piedra para quitar las impurezas de mi cuerpo-dijo Jade tallando su cuerpo con una piedra para afilar.

-paree que ustedes 2 saben mucho de belleza-dijo Adyson colocándose su ropa interior de color roza.

-en lo personal no creo que es una pérdida de tiempo ya que estamos en una guerra, con la cual no podemos bajar la guardia-dijo Requiem seria y dentro de la tina también.

-tal vez tiene razón pero no por eso viviremos en la paranoia, ¿y si lo crees entonces por que están aquí dentro?-dijo y pregunto Jade sonriendo.

-estoy aquí por la petición de Isabella, no por que yo quiera-dijo Requiem seria y apenada aunque con la mascara es difícil ver sus expresiones o su pena.

-asi claro, aunque es un poco sorprendente que hagas caso a lo que Isabella tu reputación es de una asesina solitaria-dijo Jade seria y sorprendida.

-oigan la comida ya esta lis-dijo Date o intento decir, ya que abrió la puerta del baño viendo por un segundo a las chicas, lo que un segundo después Requiem disparo muchas de sus espinas, con Jade lanzo lo que parecen puños de energía, y Aelita uso su magia para algunos rayos de magia, todos los ataques fueron dirigidos a Date que por primera vez en su viva no pudo esquivarlos.

Y con Date temporalmente inconsciente a lo que Adyson aprovecho para cerrar la puerta, una vez cerrada la puerta en la mente de Adyson llego una contradicción al caballero que la salvo a ayer y a este nuevo acontecimiento.

Aunque el golpe que Date se dio con la pared no saso desapercibido, a lo que Isabella y Yumi se asoman para ver a Date golpeado y van las 2 ayudarlo ya que ya están vestidas, una vez Date levantado y afuera del vehiculó, fue atendido por Merlian y su magia para quitar las espinas blancas de su cuerpo.

En cuento las demás chicas salieron con los demás todos se enteraron de la razón de las heridas de Date y la mitad del grupo se alteró o la mayoría como se vea el caso.

-creo que esta fue la primera vez en mi vida que soy blanco sin por des esquivar el ataque-dijo Date tranquilo y terminan de quitar las espinas.

-lo que no entiendo el por que no, tocas la puerta, si no sabes que aun hay alguien dentro de el-dijo Ulrich incrédulo.

-estoy de acuerdo Ulrich, Date ¿ no sabes nada sobre la privacidad ?-dijo y pregunto Jeremy sin entender el por que paso esto.

-si lo conozco, pero en mi mundo es distinto, y por lo que se los cuartos es el lugar de privacidad y lo que me dice que el baños es neutral y la intimidad como tal cambia o no existe-dijo Date muy tranquilo y sin entender bien la cosa.

-tiene un poco de razón como tal-dijo Thrall pensativo.

\- Thrall no ayudas, ¿Sombra nos puedes ayudar a explicar le al cosa a tu amigo?-dijo y pregunto Ulrich.

-en realida yo soy en menos indicado para explicar eso ya que, en mi mundo no teníamos muchos lujos o privacidad ya que incluso compartíamos las duchas con las chicas-dijo Sombra serio y causando que la mayoría se sorprenda.

-y si mejor lo dejamos pasar por esta vez, ya hay una pequeña diferencia de culturas-dijo Odd tratando de romper el hielo.

Ya -por mi esta bien-dijo Dark bat serio. A lo que todos concordaron ya que es lógico que un mundo es distinto a otro.

\- Adyson aun no entiendo las cosas de otros mundos, pero te pido una gran disculpa si te ice sentir mal-dijo Date muy arrepentido y así una reverencia.

-creo que no hay problema, solo trata de tocar antes de abrir las puertas, ¿esta bien?-dijo Adyson mas tranquila y menos tensa.

-bueno a comer, antes de que enfrié-dijo Sombra tranquilo y dirigiendo se a la mesa.

Y lo peculiar para algunos es que Dark bat no come siendo el único que no está en la mesa y que la masca de Requiem le aparezca una boca con dientes de tiburón, aunque para Odd el comer este día es un poco raro.

-¿Qué pasa Odd, no tiene hambre?-dijo Ulrich comiendo un trozo de carne.

-si tengo hambre pero, Date no es por sonar desagradecido porque tu fuiste el que trajo la presa, ¿pero no pudiste traer que no fuera un felino?-dijo y pregunto Odd mirando la piel del animal cazado ya que es una especie de felinos.

-no veo el problemas, ya que ahora es comida, y tiene buen sabor al carbón-dijo Date muy tranquilo y comiendo un trozo de carne.

\- Date tiene razón Odd, los jaguares se comen este tipo de felinos, son muy buenas presas capases de defenderse y presentar asi como los fuertes uña grietas-dijo Thrall tranquilo y comiendo.

-tal vez ustedes no lo vean como yo, pero entiende lo que significa canibalismo, y ¿qué es un uña grieta?- dijo y pregunto Odd.

-en términos que los de afuera del planeta y en sus posibles formas, son como toros grandes con un pelaje duro-dijo Sombra muy tranquilo y comiendo una pierna

-y contestando a tu otra duda, estamos en otro mundo asi que como dicen adonde vayas has lo que veas-dijo Date tranquilo y tomando un jugo de mango violeta.

-y una de las ventajas para ti Odd es que trajeron algunos pescado-dijo Phineas contento y tranquilo.

-por suerte para mi, las frutas y verduras son buenas pero mi naturaleza pide carne-dijo Odd.

-los catos son tan simples-dijo Requiem seria y comiéndose un hueso de costilla.

-entonces eso te hace complicada, ya que parece que tu organismo es diferentes-dijo Isabella tomando un jugo. A lo que muchos en la mesa.

-mi maldición tiene muchas ventajas aso como sus desventajas, puedo alimentarme de prácticamente cualquier material orgánicos, mi fuerza velocidad resistencia esta aumentada, la capacidad de transforme en cual quiere persona o bestias que desea y casi soy inmortal, pero al mismo tiempo debo mantener el control o la bestia en mi cara destruiría todo lo que viera, ya que no puedo quitarme a mi mascara está pegada a mi huesos carne y alma, y al cambiar de forma no puedo mostrar mi cara o de las personas que veo, solo puedo cambiar de forma mi mascara a otras mas, y ni dormir tranquila puedo ya que la bestia se puede aprovechar de inconciencia y destruir a todos los que vea-dijo Requiem seria comiéndose un plato de madera, pero en su voz se notó algo que no a mostrado antes tristesa.

-lamento que tengas que cargar esa maldición-dijo Isabella un poco triste.

-no te preocupes Isabella mi problema es con el que creo las plagas negras y con todas sus creación, cuando sea quien y donde esta lo voy a ser sufrir como todo lo que su maldición me iso pasar-dijo Requiem muy siniestra y llena de venganza.

Aunque destrozo uno de los vasos de metal convirtiéndolo en polvo.

\- Requiem entendemos que estés llena de ira pero no destruyas los platos o los vasos que usamos para comer, de la manera mas atenta-dijo Yumi seria, y es algo que todos están muy de acuerdo.

-y ¿alguien sabe a dónde se fue Bat?-pregunto Phineas, muy curioso.

-esa es una buena pregunta, donde estar-dijo Jeremy igual de curioso que Phineas

-yo lo vi dirigiéndose al norte de lugar-dijo Sonic con un bocado en la boca.

-los seres misteriosos tiene más oscuridad y más control de lo que se puede ver-dijo Ferb con su personalidad de siempre.

En un claro un poco más apartado de donde esta el grupo esta Dark bat sentado en el suelo con un semblante más oscuro de lo normal y con un poco de preocupación.

-no que me pasa en otras circunstancias ya me abría alegrado de ellos, pero sigo con ellos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me preocupo de qué pensarían si supieran que soy bajo la máscara-dijo Dark bat y en cuanto coloco su mano en el suelo todas las plantas a su alrededor comenzaron a morir como si perdieran la vida.

Una después ya todo el grupo reunidos, retomaron el camino así la armadura de esta día y en cuanto llegaron a un bosque mesclado con un claro, pero en el momento que llagaron la gema de Merlian nuevamente se bloque con su luz, mostrando que están en el lugar, solo que esta vez hay algo raro ya que la luz de la gema crea una especie de abanico entre el norte y el este.

-bueno esto si que es muy raro-dijo Odd serio y romando la palabra de la mente de los demás.

-y lo que es mas sorprende es que Odd tenga razón-dijo Ulrich serio

-¿bueno cual es el plan estrategas?-pregunto Yumi.

-nuestra mejor opción es una separación de 3 grupo en la formación de abanico-dijo Sombra serio.

-si puede ser nuestra mejor opción en esta caso-dijo Date pensativo.

-aunque la última vez que nos separamos, tuvimos algunos problema para coordinar-dijo Fine recordando la batalla de ayer.

-oigan, tal vez no sea mucho, pero he logrado con uno de los hechizos del libro estas gemas de trasportación-dijo Merlian mostrando unas gemas azuladas con ligeros tonos violetas.

-¿Cómo funciona?-dijo Phineas curioso.

-solo hay que romperlas y recordar el lugar que quieren ir, pero estas la cree para que los mande a donde están los demás, en el caso que se necesiten apoyo, solo que aún no puedo crear en grandes cantidades-dijo Merlian nerviosa y tranquila.

-esto pueden ser de mucha ayuda, bien vamos a buscar la armadura-dijo Sombra serio tomando una gema y colocándose el casco.

-muy bien, nos formaremos en 3 personas por equipo, Merlian, Sonic y Aelita irán en el centro de la formación, Fine y Dark bat ustedes acompañaran a Sombra he irán a la derecha de la formación, Ulrich y con un poco de pesar Odd me acompañaran en la izquierda de la formación, Yumi, Thrall y Requiem estarán en el segundo centro de la formación, y para Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Adyson ,Jade y Perry se quedaran aquí y coordinaran buscada para vigilan las comunicaciones para todo el grupo y principalmente con Merlian-dijo Date serio y dando las ordenes.

-a mí me parece bien, y si no hay problemas vamos a trabajar-dijo Sombra serio.

El grupo sigue las indicaciones del almirante y se separaron todos ocupando sus puestos en las formación de abanico, pero mantienen la comunicación ya que no están seguros pero saber que pueden tener visitas no deseadas.

Con el grupo de Sombra todo se ve tranquilo aunque para Fine no es razón para bajar la guardia ya que tiene una de sus pistolas a la mano, mientras los demás las tiene guardadas.

-todo se ve tranquilo, nada que pueda indicar que este al arma aquí-dijo Fine muy fría.

-de acuerdo sigue buscando, Dark bat tu puede sentir algo-dijo y pregunto Sombra serio.

-por ahora nada, líder azulado-dijo Dark bat frio.

-esta bien , aquí equipo 3 nada por ahora pero seguiremos buscando-dijo Sombra al comunicador para informar a los demás.

Y siguieron con la búsqueda, con el grupo de Thrall hay mucho silencio nadie dice nada aunque es más por tención que por otra cosa pero mantiene la comunicados con los demás.

Con el grupo de Date las cosas están un poco animadas, mas por los intentos de Odd para ser chistes malos.

-entonces el a escobajo pregunta la serpiente por que no cambias de piel y la serpiente respondió es que mi piel seca-dijo Odd riéndose.

-Odd con todo el respecto que puedo dar ya no hagas mas chistes malos-dijo Ulrich sero.

-si por favor que mi paciencia de esta tarde esta a su limite-dijo Date ya un poco candado.

-o algo día reconocerán que soy gracioso, tengo la ligera esperanza-dijo Odd esperanzado.

\- Ulrich a todos los demás, y hasta ahora no encontramos nada-dijo Ulrich serio y al comunicador.

-y Date una pregunta muy curioso-pregunto Odd curios.

-mientras no lo uses para otro chiste, adelante-dijo Date tranquilo.

-descuida no es para broma, y es solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, el mío es el morado-dijo y pregunto Odd muy tranquilo.

-bueno antes no lo había pensado, pero ahora encuentro en cierto encanto en el color rosa, ya que descubrí de una manera que aun no entiendo bien-dijo Date serio y tranquilo.

En el vehículo Jade vigila el sistema de proximidad, mientras Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Adyson vigilan las comunicaciones de los equipos, Jeremy y Perry están el volante del vehículo por si hay que moverlo de zona.

-¿a que creen que se refiera Date, con lo de no entender?-dijo Phineas con muchas dudas.

-hay Phineas, creo que es mejor que no lo entiendas-dijo Jeremy tranquilo.

A lo que todos asintieron al comentario de Jeremy, solo que para Adyson la vergüenza se marca en su cara con un color rojo.

Con el grupo de Merlian todo es una tranquilidad algo misteriosa he intimidadora, para todos el grupo, aunque lo complicado mantener a Sonic en velocidad baja.

-este lugar si que es un encanto-dijo Sonic viendo el lugar.

-creo que tienes razón Sonic-dijo Aelita analítica.

-aun así parece que estamos en el camino correcto, Phineas por favor informa a los demás que se concentran por nuestra zona-dijo Merlian al comunicador.

-afirmativo-dijo Phineas otra vez del comunicador.

En algunos pasos mas y el grupo encontró encontró una barrera muy parecida a la que encontraron el día anterior y con la magia de Merlian la barrera cayo mucho más fácil que el anterior.

Y detrás de la barrera hay otro templo más grande que el anterior con lo que parece muchas estatuas de venados o siervos de muchos tamaños, el color del templo es de un verde claro en todas las paredes.

\- Isabella por favor informa a todos que encontramos el templo y que todos se reúnan en nuestras coordenadas-dijo Aelita atrás vez de la comunicador.

-recibido todos los equipo serán alertados en la zona-dijo Isabella tranquila.

-vamos a entrar, hay que explorar el templo, antes que los demás lleguen-dijo Sonic tranquilo y corrió a dentro del templo.

Asiendo que Merlian y Aelita corriera tras el erizo azul, y al entrar la sorpresa fue grande ya que hay un jardín interno asiendo toda una pasta de carrera de césped y pasto y en el centro otro templo mas pequeño a comparación del mismo.

Mientras los demás se entraran he intentan llagar con los demás, pero hay unas sorpresa no deseadas, ya que Darkmetal mando soldados tras ellos nuevamente, barias máquinas y monstruos oscuros, pero antes de que hubiera una batalla las gemas fueron destruidas y el portal se abrió, y todos los equipos lo cruzaron rápido y todos llegaron al vehiculó, al mismo tiempo.

-creo que mi cabeza esta muy revuelta-dijo Odd con la manos en su cabeza.

-luego hablamos de la velocidad del portal, ahora todos al vehículos-dijo Sombra serio.

Pero antes de que los demás pudieran subir al vehículo un misil impacto en la puerta del vehículo, lo bueno es que tiene un buen escudo lo malo es que todos los de adentro quedaron un poco aturdidos, con la exención de Jade, quien salió del vehículo para ver con los demás a sus viejos conocidos y algunos nuevos enemigos con algunas plagas negras.

-Berser , X23, X24 , Gapla, Macgs Turmalina y Kasarir, toda la pandilla de payasos-dijo Ulrich serio.

-solo que falta una, y con 3 nuevos miembros-dijo Yumi seria y sacando su armas.

-dejen que les presente a nuestros nuevos soldados Ca´tos, Extinción, y Alarradus, esta vez las cosas serán muy diferentes-dijo Berser serio y sacando su espada.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Date serio y tomando su espada con la cual libera su armadura.

Así como Sombra tomando su escudo, y todos los demás tomando sus armas para la batalla.

Mientras con el grupo de Merlian ya esta apunto de llegar al templo central, pero Aelita fue separa de los demás por lo que parece fuego verde.

\- Aelita ¿estás bien?-pregunto Sonic preocupado ya que fue de repente.

-estoy bien, ustedes vayan por el arma yo me encargo de ellas-dijo Aelita seria y mirando a Nalimer. Mientras sus compañeros hacen su petición.

-realmente crees que una elfina indigna puede contra mi-dijo Nalimer llena de soberbia.

-si no pudiste contra el gran almirante verde, crees que tu puedes contra mi-dijo Aelita seria y lista para la batalla.

Con Merlian y Sonic están a un paso de entrar al templo central, cuando Merlian fue sujetada por unos lazos oscuros salidos de los suelos, los cuales sorprendieron a los 2 pero más a Sonic ya que reconoce esa energía.

-he esperado por mucho tiempo, este momento Sonic-dijo Mephiles muy tranquilo y si tuviera boca estaría sonriendo. Ya que apareció de las sombras del lugar.

-¿ Mephiles eres tu?-pregunto Sonic muy impresionado ya que pensó que jamás lo vería de nuevo.

-en carne y hueso por asi decirlo, peste azul-dijo Mephiles de manera sombría.

-¿pero como, Shadow Sliver y yo te destruimos en todas las realidades del tiempo?-pregunto Sonic aun sorprendido.

-destruyeron el cuerpo y la mente pero no la esencia, así que cuando termino la batalla solo regrese a casa, nací en la oscuridad y sobreviví en la oscuridad, solo me regresaron, y el cómo estoy aquí en este mundo agradece a lo reino con el que estas peleando-respondió Mephiles lanzando una esfera oscura a Sonic.

Y Sonic logro esquivarla sin problemas ya que es sigue siendo mas rápido que Mephiles, con esta misma ventaja Sonic libera a Merlian del laso oscuro y llevándola a la entrada del templo secundario, y regresando al mismo lugar donde vio a Mephiles.

-muy bien Mephiles, ¿listo para la revancha?-dijo y pregunto Sonic colocando en pose de batalla.

-desde que recupere mi cuerpo y desde que llega a este lugar- dijo Mephiles preparando sus garras.

No tardaron en comenzó su batalla y como los erizos en otro lados otras batallas han comenzado.

Con los custodios que están el vehiculó su batalla es un poco más simple ya que Sombra protege el vehículo de los que intenten atacarlo principalmente de X23, y para los que están dentro del vehiculó solo pueden ser observadores tras recuperarse del impacto anterior, y ven quien pelean contra quien.

Date contra Berser, Turmalina contra Jade, Dark bat vs Gapla, Thrall contra Ca´tos, Fine se enfrenta a Extinción, X24 contra Odd, Alarradus vs Ulrich, Macgs contra Requiem, solo que en caso de la plaga blanca esta contra más negros otra vez.

Date y Berser una vez más chocan espadas pero como es de esperase Date muestra de lo que es capaz con sus espadas dejando algo humillado a Berser siendo el que apenas puede responder a los ataque y estando todo el tiempo en defensa.

-parece que ya no eres tan diestro como en nuestros primeros encuentros-dijo Date tranquilo pero sin bajar su guardia.

-tienes mucha suerte de tener esas armaduras, mocoso, pero o tengo otra habilidad que me puede servir ahora-dijo Berser serio y con un movimiento de su espada una grieta dimensional se abrió y salieron muchos seres oscuros con forma de centauros de color negro.

-en serio ya no puedes conmigo y traes bestias oscuras-dijo Date un poco decepcionado.

-veamos cómo te va con ellos, destrúyanlo-dijo Berser ordenando el atacar a sus bestias.

Con esa orden las bestia atacaron al almirante, pero para Date estas bestia son más una molestia que un reto ya que con solo una estocada los destruye, pero Berser invoca más y más a la batalla.

Por el lado de Dark bat están un duelo de cuchillas contra espada con Gapla la cual está muy pareja que los 2 contendientes se causan heridas casi a la misma velocidad solo que en un movimiento Dark bat recibió una cortada en el brazo izquierdo.

-parece que no está atento al combate-dijo Gapla muy confiado.

-eso parece verdad, pero ahora ya sé de dónde obtienes tus poderes, y me sorprende de que uno de los señores del desierto haya hecho un trato contigo–dijo Dark bat analítico y sujetándose donde fue la cortada, solo que la sangre del murciélago es negra como su traje así son pocos lo que lo notan.

-y solo por saberlo te hace mejor que yo, tu también tienes un acuerdo con un señor del inframundo-dijo Gapla serio y casi enojado.

-no pero ahora ya no me voy a contener-dijo Dark bat serio y poniéndose en posición de batalla y un aura negra apareció que lo cubrió de repente.

-ya lo veo, bueno hagámoslo entonces sirviente del murciélago-dijo Gapla y también una aura roja lo cubrió, y retomaron la batalla chocando sus armas nuevamente.

Por el lado de Jade la historia se está repitiendo ya que Turmalina nuevamente la está tomando como muñeca de trapo solo que Jade está resistiendo un poco más que antes, aunque se está astillando.

-de verdad creíste que te ira mejor que antes, es algo tierno-dijo Turmalina muy tranquila.

-si creo que tenía la esperanza, pero ahora es tiempo de apretar mas los guantes-dijo Jade seria y un poco mas segura.

Pero para Turmalina es mas un intento de comedia y en el momento que la lanzo un golpe Jade, la misma lo esquivo y así hicieron con muchos otros golpes, lo que causa en Turmalina se comience a molestar mas y mas, y eso es lo que Jade puede aprovechar para dar mucho golpes.

-solo están dando golpes de suerte, remado de piedra verde-dijo Turmalina lanzando otro golpe a Jade, el cual la misma Jade esquiva.

-la suerte no tiene nada que ver-dijo Jade de volviendo el golpe, solo que a la cabeza de Turmalina.

En el combate de Yumi contra Kasarir están realmente pareja cada ataque que se dan son repelida por la otra mis distinto de la última vez, Kasarir con 2 cuchillas cortas y Yumi con su espada corta y kunai.

-ahora si puedo decir que eres mejor que la última vez niña-dijo Kasarir casi cordial.

-gracias he repasado mucho de mi entrenamiento-dijo Yumi seria.

-antes de que te mate, debo saber ¿Quién eres y como conoces mis técnicas?-dijo y pregunto Kasarir seria y molesta.

-bien soy Yumi del clan flecha negra-respondió Yumi seria, sin bajar la juardia.

-una flecha negra eso no es posible, pero es la única razón y por la salvación del mundo y de las dagas blancas yo Kasarir te matare rápida y salvajemente-dijo Kasarir lanzándose al ataque de una manera más brutal.

Lo que complica las cosas para Yumi ya que aun no conoce todas las acticas de batalla que usan en su pueblo, y el camuflaje no es factible ya que su oponente también conoce esas táctica.

Con Odd su batalla es un poco rara ya que X24 esquiva y ataca con una cierta locura y un poco de drama, y en un golpe inesperado X24 derivó a Odd dejándolo en el suelo y ella arriba de el.

-sabes si fuéramos de la misma especie te pediría una cita-dijo X24 muy tranquila.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Odd y preparando una de sus garras.

-sip pero no es posible ya que soy una reptil y tú eres un mamífero-dijo X24 esquinando un ataque, separándose de Odd y el mismo.

-bueno para ser un poco sincero casi siento lastima por la brecha entre especies-dijo Odd un poco mas tranquilo y ya levantado.

-bueno continuamos con la batalla-dijo X24 retomando el ataque.

Con X23 está necesitando un medico ya que cada ataque lanzado contra Sombra solo termina con ella mas y mas lastimada, y aunque pidió a algunas bestias oscuras que vengan a atacar Sombra, pero no funciono y provocó que el espectro azul saque de su escudo una ametralladora de un brazo y a todos los agarro como tiro al blanco.

-solo has tenido suerte y de que tienes esa armadura-dijo X23 molesta y tratando de que no se le caiga un brazo.

-la suerte no tiene que ver solo la estrategia y el pensamiento frio-dijo Sombra disparando así X23, causando más daños.

Con Thrall la batalla es hacha contra espada de carnicero y como es casi de esperar la fuerza de los 2 orcos es similar solo que Ca´tos está atacando con mucha ira con cada ataque que le lanza Thrall.

-eres un traidor a nuestro clan y raza Thrall-dijo Ca´tos lanzando una estocada desde arriba.

-no, soy alguien que respecte lo que una vez fue nuestra raza y lo que aun podemos ser-dijo Thrall bloqueando el ataque y lanzando el suyo, quitándole el caso a Ca´tos mostrando su piel azul ojos verdes y completamente calvó.

-ese tiempo ya paso ahora somos conquistadores los creados la horda dela sombras-dijo Ca´tos atacando con mas furia logrando dar un golpe aunque repelido tuvo tiempo de dar otro más fuetes en las costillas solo que con una patada.

Y las caras de sorpresa se puede ver en Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb Isabella ,Adyson y Perry y como los comunicadores encendidos pudieron escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeros y están muy intrigados del cómo nació Thrall.

En el combate de Alarradus y Ulrich parece una danza de espadas, con una velocidad normal pero para los ojos que no están entrenados es muy impresionante esta batalla.

-peleas, bien humano de un ojos, casi estoy impresionado-dijo Alarradus serio y sosteniendo una espada curva.

-creo que eso fue un cumplido, así que gracias orejas puntiagudas-dijo Ulrich con la guardia en alto.

-es la hora de morir para ti-dijo Alarradus atacando nuevamente.

Y la batalla continúo y las chispas están volando con cada coque de las espadas, entre los guerreros esquivan y bloquean cada estocadas que están lanzando.

En la batalla de Fine contra Extinción es más del tipo de disparos ya que en la lanza de Extinción salen miles de proyectiles pequeños, así como Fine que está usando sus pistolas, solo que el metal de Extinción es muy duro mas que el de ellas.

-rayos de que esta hecho esta máquina-dijo Fine seria y cubriéndose de los disparos con un árbol grueso.

-declaración tu fuiste construida para controlar a las masas civiles, yo fue construido para la guerra completa-dijo Extinción serio y como una máquina.

De la espalda de Extinción salieron múltiples cañones laser y ametralladoras todas de grueso calibre y también de su abdomen salió una bazuca, y disparo las armas destrozando el árbol donde Fine se cubría, pero no pudo protegerla de esas armas.

Y con Requiem está masacrando a algunos plagas negras con sus manos y como las veces anteriores no son capases de lastimarla, aunque para ella es un placer verlos morí y destruyendo todo en la zona como árboles y rocas.

-parece que se te acaban los peones, ya que solo cuento 6 y contigo 7-dijo Requiem seria con algo de sed de sangre y sacando sus espinas.

-eso parece, pero este juguete cambiara las cosas-dijo Macgs tomando una escopeta futuristas de su espalda.

-¿sabes, que las armas laser no funciona conmigo?-pregunto Requiem seria y apuntado sus espinas a los negros.

-quien hable de un arma extremadamente avanzado-dijo Macgs disparando su arma mostrando de es un lanza llamas el fuego que sale de él es de con color rojo carmesí.

El cual impacto directo a Requiem y como no pudo cambiar de dirección el fuego la está quemando y como animal herido comenzó a gritar y a tirarse en el suelo apagando el fuego que la envuelva.

Lo que llamo la atención de los demás custodios y los que están en el vehículo, y en la cara de Isabella se puede ver miedo por lo que puede llamar amiga, y aunque los demás custodios intentaron ir a ayudar pero tiene sus problemas y para los que tiene armaduras estén un poco ocupados por el número de bestias oscuras que no paran de llegar.

Y regresando del templo, Aelita está en una lucha de magia contra Nalimer solo que su batallas es un coque de energías, una de color rosa y verde oscuro empujándose una a la otra, sin medir palabras.

Con Sonic está muy Parejo con Mephile, aunque Sonic es mucho mas rápido que Mephile con una buena velocidad y con sus poderes de energías restaurados, y sin darse cuenta los 2 empezaron una carrera con golpes entre los 2 erizos, solo que Sonic tiene una buena ventaja en la velocidad lo que fuerza a Mephile atacar con más fuerza usando las garras la energías oscuras, tras un golpe los 2 oponentes se separaron.

-parece que estamos muy parejos, más de lo que recuerdo-dijo Sonic contentó de la batalla.

-eso parece verdad, por eso midieron esto-dijo Mephile muy seguro, y mostrando una banda de metal café con una gema gris en el centro.

-¿y ese brazalete tan raro?-pregunto Sonic un poco confundido.

-me dijeron que esto es una banda de poder, y que rompería el equilibrio entre nosotros, por el poder del yin más oscuro caballo-dijo Mephile colocándose el banda en su brazo derecho.

Y tras decir esas palabras de banda salió un humo negro que lo cubrió por completo y al disipándose mostrar la armadura de Mephile de cuerpo completo las sombreras y la pechera tiene la forma de cráneos de caballo, el casco lo cubre por completo hasta las espinas el visor del ,ismo es parecido al de un caballero medieval en regado solo que roto del ojo derecho , los guantes también son cubiertos solo que ahora con diamantes azules que da la apariencia de otras garras algo contrario al color de café oscuro, y unas botas que se parecen sandalias con alas.

-este traje se me ve bien, y puedo sentir el poder-dijo Mephile sorprendido.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-pregunto Sonic, muy sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta, Mephile lo ataco más radio que Sonic estrellándolo con una pared.

-si me gusta mucho este poder, y es pura maldad-dijo Mephile contento de su nuevo poder.

Pero Mephile no sea percatado de la expresión de sorpresa en Merlian.

-uno de las 12 bandas pero están perdidas desde hace incontable años, ay no los 12 perdido contra los 13 olvidados-dijo Merlian impactadas y también se quedó congelada.

Pero Merlian no se quedó con la congelación, ya que fue ayudar a Sonic, antes de que el muera ya que Mephile tiene más poder y aun no usa todo el poder de la banda, ella espera que su magia sea capaz de equilibras las cosas.

-¿eso fue tu mejor golpe?-pregunto Sonic levantándose tras un buen golpe.

-la verdad es que no, pero ahora si-dijo Mephile creacon una lanza de energía.

Pero antes de que Mephile la lanzara su ataque una barrera lo en cerro creado por Merlian, aunque para él no es de importancia, y empezó a intentar destruirla con una pequeña parte de su nuevo poder.

-¿ Merlian que están haciendo?-pregunto Sonic a la elfina.

-trato de ayudarte, no sabes lo que el está usando-respondió Merlian resistiendo la fuerza de los golpes.

De regreso con los demás sus paciencias ya están llegando al límite en especial la del almirante ya que oponente no deja de lanzarle bestias mas bestias, lo que en esto momento Fine y Requiem son las que están en serios problemas.

Con Requiem logro apagar el fuego que la quemaba, pero sus heridas son muy serias su capa y capucha completamente destruidas, lo que más lo indica son las partes de piel quemadas mostrando algunos huesos, y piel humana la que esta de bajo de sus espinas, y su mascara también esta dañada mostrando un poco de su humanidad en la mitad y uno de sus ojos esta mas rojo.

-impresionante no lo crees y ose que no la estoy usando a su máxima capacidad-dijo Macgs preparando otro tiro.

Pero antes de que dispare Requiem cavo un túnel escapando de la llamarada ardiente.

-que mala perdedora es, ustedes vayan por ella y sáquenla para terminar esto, antes que los demás pierden sus batallas-dijo Macgs a 2 plagas negras y esas 2 entraron tras ella.

Aunque Fine ya está en el limita de su capacidad y con todos los daños a su armadura, circuitos saliendo de las articulaciones y una grieta en si casco que deja ver uno de sus ojos azul cielo, tras recibir otro tiro fue derivada cayendo boca arriba.

-observación enemigo caído activar taladro para terminar la misión-dijo Extinción ya cerca de Fine levantando su lanza de la punta empezó a girar muy rápido formando el taladro.

Fine al ver el taladro acercándose, entro en pánico y ira, lo que libera más adrenalina, y de puro instinto de auto preservación, logra atrapar la punta con sus manos y antes de que se dañen más dirige el taladro a la primera pata derecha de Extinción, haciendo que se caiga por un daño muy serio, lo que Fine aprovecha y se levanta contadas fuerza que sus articulaciones le permiten.

-ahora eres tú el sentirá los daños-dijo Fine transformándose en dragón y como es de esperarse las heridas también se ven en su cuerpo de dragón.

-declaración, la transformación no estaba en los datos anteriores-dijo Extinción ante de que Fine comenzara a masticarlo, y agitándolo de un lado para otro luego lo arrogándolo muy lejos.

Y antes de que Fine recuperara su forma humana dio un salto para ayudar a Yumi que ya tenía más complicaciones en su batalla, y justo a tiempo ya que Kasarir derivó a Yumi.

-creo que ahora si tengo una pequeña gran ventaja-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-eso parece, pero la próxima vez, no te aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo o intento decir Kasarir ya que recibió un culetazo de Fine mandándola a volar.

Solo que tras eso Fine recupero su forma humana para entre en coma ya que una alarma salió de su espalda, lo que también provocó que Yumi entrara en pánico he intentara llevar a Fine al vehículo pero no puede cargarla.

De vuelta con Macgs espera paciente mente a que la plagas saqueen a la débil plaga blanca para quemarla de una buena vez, y cuando vio que otro agujero se estaba formando disparo junto a tiempo para quemar a su blanco, pero cedió la sorpresa de que era otro negro.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Macgs sorprendido, y disparo otra vez al escuchar otro sonido por el primer agujero, pero quemo a otro negro.

-¿pero que está pasando?-pregunto Macgs y antes de que percatara unas manos salieron de la tierra jalándolo al suelo soltando el arma, al mismo tiempo Requiem tomo el arma, se dedicó a matar a los negros restantes aunque 3 de ellos fueron muy débiles más que todos los anteriores que ha matado, pero en unos segundos Macgs para su mala suerte.

-enserio crees que por estar herida actuaria impulsivamente, o que me haría más débil-dijo Requiem mas allá de la molestia, y empezando a destruir la nueva arma.

A lo que Macgs intento escapar de la golpiza que le llegaría pero no lo y Requiem lo atrapo y comenzó a despedazarlo a golpes y arrancar un brazo y una pierna y como un insulto mayo lo golpearlo con sus partes arrancadas, aunque lo pudo matar la plaga blanco lo arrojo realmente muy lejos.

Con Berser está muy confiado de que su oponente ya está lo suficientemente débil para acabarlo, pero una explosión de gravedad le indico que no es así.

-muy bien ya me canse de estoy seres-dijo Date ya cansado de todos estos seres, y corrió así donde estaba Berser y de un golpe lo derribo, tomando la espada para romperlo al instante.

-bien creo que me confié-dijo Berser en el suelo y con algo de burla.

-eso parece, y hasta aquí llegaste-dijo Date levantando su espada listo para terminar el combate.

Pero una de las bestias oscura que sobrevivió se intervino con el almirante y el cabellarlo negro, salvando a su invocador de una muerte segura, y Berser aprovechó para alegarse de la batalla.

-¡nos veremos otra vez pequeño niño verde, todos retirada!-dijo Berser seria a todos los mencionado, y comenzó a corred.

-¿y ahora se te ocurre decirlo?-dijo X23 resinado ya que está siendo girada por Sombra y para al Segundo fue soltada y salió volando posiblemente reuniéndose con Macgs.

-nos veremos murciélago-dijo Gapla retirándose.

-bueno nos vemos gato morado-dijo X24 corriendo con sus compañeros.

-alcolarius, joven humano-dijo Alarradus también retirándose.

-traidor-dijo Ca´tos y se fue. –la siguiente vez te destruiré-dijo Turmalina adolorida y retirándose.

Y el grupo de los custodios ven a sus enemigos retirarse ya que la batalla termino, todos los custodios se reunieron o lo intentaron ya que 2 no se pueden mover, lo que también hace que los que están en el vehiculó salir para ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Requiem, estas bien necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Isabella dirigiéndose a su compañera.

-¡no te me acerques, ahora no es seguro estar cerca de mí!-dijo Requiem molesta y corrió adentrándose más dentro del bosque.

\- Requiem-dijo Isabella mirando a su amiga. –tranquila Isabella ella nos alcazara, después-dijo Phineas tranquilizado, sacando una sonrisa a la peli negra.

A lo que Date aprovecho para ir a donde están los restos del lanza llamas para ver cómo funcionaba, aunque vio pura chatarra, encontró lo que parece el encendido una joya carmesí pequeña la tomo y la aguardo , una pequeña sorpresa se llevó al ver los cadáveres de 3 de las plagas negras ya que eran 3 soldados grises, con un rápido movimiento les lanzo unos discos que los teletransportaron de emergencia médica a la ciudadela, y camino a donde Sombra esta.

-rayos, esto si que está muy mal-dijo Jeremy serio al ver todos los daños en Fine.

-el valor, nos hace superar nuestros limites, hasta la vida misma-dijo Ferb con su típico tono ingles.

-¿pero la pueden ayudar?-pregunto Yumi seria y preocupada.

-si la podemos ayudar, aunque aquí no será posible-dijo Jeremy pensativo.

-¿sabes que podemos ir tras ellos verdad?-dijo Date a Sombra, muy cordial.

-si se que podemos pero me preocupa más el grupo de Merlian, ya que este intento de ataque parece mas una distracción-dijo Sombra analítico.

-creo que si, tienes razón-dijo Date pensativo.

\- Date¿ como estas?-pregunto Adyson más tranquila y un poco preocupada.

-estoy bien Adyson, les puedes decir a los demás que entren al vehiculó, ya que Sombra y yo nos vamos adelantar con los que falten-dijo Date serio y más tranquilo.

-si se los diré-dijo Adyson muy tranquila y confiada.

En eso Sombra corrió para dar un salto y transformar su armadura en nave y Date también corrió y con un salto se elevó y volar junto a su compañero, y Adyson se dirigió con los demás para dar las indicaciones que le dieron los líderes.

-bien, Thrall ayuda a subir a Fine, Ulrich y Odd ayudan a Jade con sus astillas, todos los demás arriba-dijo Dark bat serio.

-vámonos amiga y resiste ellos de repararan-dijo Thrall cordial y tomando a su amiga en sus brazos mientras Yumi, Jeremy y Ferb recogen las piezas que se están cayendo, la ventaja es que son partes de armadura.

-creo que a nuestro murciélago le gusta dar órdenes-dijo Odd tomando las ultimas estillas de Jade.

-bueno por ahora es el mas capas de los que están presentes-dijo Ulrich serio y ya con las demás piezas del cuerpo de Jade, aunque nota 4 distintos tonos de color en las astillas.

-estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich, y gracias por la ayuda amigos-dijo Jade, y con los chicos dirigiéndose al vehiculó.

Ya con todos los presente abordo el vehiculó se puso en marcha para alcanzar a los demás, mientras los que tiene armaduras ya están a la mitad del camino, pero otra batalla aún no ha terminado, y como Merlian está haciendo todo lo posible para contener a Mephiles ya que la banda que usa le oponga mucho más poder.

\- Sonic, corre con los demás, necesitamos al portador de la armadura-dijo Merlian forzándose a que el escudo no cayera.

-¿y tu que harás, no podrás contenerlo por mucho tiempo?-pregunto Sonic incrédulo al plan.

-no te preocupes, yo lo detendré lo más que pueda, así tendrás tiempo, ve ahora-dijo Merlian resistiendo.

Y Sonic salió corriendo dejándola sola con Mephiles, más pronto que tarde la barrera cayo dejando a Mephiles libre y miro a la elfina que cayó por la fuerza del impacto.

-sabes ellos me dijeron que no puedo matarte aunque tengo muchas razones para ello, pero no dijeron nada de causarte daños-dijo Mephiles creando una esfera oscura.

Pero antes de que Mephiles lanzara su ataque una esfera azul lo golpe múltiple veces hasta que se pareo frente Mephiles y protegiendo a Merlian.

-que¿ pensaste que me avíe hizo sin más?-dijo Sonic serio.

-la verdad esperaba que no, ya que aún tenemos asuntos pendientes-dijo Mephiles serio y con una alegría oscura.

-¿ Sonic que estás haciendo?-pregunto Merlian muy confundida.

-disculpa Merlian, no es mi estilo abandonar a mis amigos, solo fui a tomar velocidad para algunos golpes-dijo Sonic más tranquilo y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-bien entonces, vamos a terminar esto-dijo Mephiles lanzándose a la batalla, así como el mismo Sonic.

Pero dentro del templo secundario en un pedestal 2 chakram con forma de media luna en la parte supero he inferior solo que cada punta está apuntando a la izquierda y derecha, y el metal tiene el color azul oscuro y verde claro, y con un giro rápido los chakram salieron del templo para ir a las manos de Sonic justo a tiempo para el segundo raun.

Como las veces anteriores los chakram tocaron las manos de Sonic una luz verde claro le entrego su armadura que le cubre el cuerpo completamente, solo que más simple que el de su compañero que con más decorativo, pero igual de duro en el abdomen, cintura , choro y sus hombros estar cubierta del metal diamantico de color verde claro, así como sus guantes y zapatos del mismo metal, y en sus orejas, la cola, antebrazos rodillas y piernas, así como su cuello están cubiertas azul con unas galaxias, y en el cinturón y el centro del pecho, y en la frente del casco están las mismas gemas que sus compañeros, y el casco es como le cubre toda la cabeza y sus espinas y su visor es como la de un casco medieval enrejado sin dejar mostrar la cara.

-vaya, vaya, esto si que se ve genial-dijo Sonic sorprendido.

-eso parece, y veamos que puede hacer-dijo Mephiles retomando la batalla.

Y la batalla continua, las garras chocaron contra los chakram, Sonic golpeas con las hojas de los chakram contra las garras Mephiles, y con las mismas intenta atravesar la armadura, y sin percatase entre ellos comenzaron a corres asiendo ataques entre ellos, separándose y chocando ente los 2, por un segundo Sonic cayó al suelo y Mephiles intento aprovechar pero Sonic se levantó muy rápido para dar un golpe, pero fue bloqueado por Mephiles, y aunque logro bloquear el golpe no pudo con la patada que llego de Sonic y retomo su carrera así como Mephiles ya recuperado, mientras corren Merlian nota 2 siruhetas de energía una es un siervo y la otra un caballo, que aparecen y desaparecían con cada golpe que los 2 erizos se daban.

Mientras la batalla de los erizo está subiendo de nivel con Aelita, está mostrando una parte de su linaje más antiguo que el de Nalimer, ya que de un último esfuerzo Aelita, derrota a Nalimer tirándola de espalda al suelo.

-parece que gane-dijo Aelita un poco tranquila, pero su tranquilidad desapareció al ver 30 monstruos y maquinas presentes de repente.

-eso parece verdad, pero no creo que puedas con mis refuerzos-dijo Nalimer muy segura de lo que pasara.

-no sabes perder-dijo Aelita tratado de sacar lo queda de fuerza en su interior.

-interesantes últimas palabras, para una indigna, a atáquenla ahora-dijo Nalimer muy tranquila y dando la orden a sus tropas, pero en ese momento el almirante y es espectro azul llegaron y de sus aterrizajes destruyeron a los refuerzos de Nalimer.

-parece que ahora si la batalla termino-dijo Nalimer asustada y abriendo un portal para escapar, en cuanto lo cruzo el portal se cerró.

-chicos, eso si es ser oportunos-dijo Aelita más tranquila y acercándose a sus compañeros.

-yo gane-dijo Date muy seguro. –lo lamentó Date, pero yo gane, ya que yo aterrice primero-dijo Sombra muy seguro.

-si claro, me permito recordarte que el cambio de función de tu armadura te hace bajar más lento-dijo Date muy seguro.

-¿a disculpen pero de que están hablando, ustedes 2?-pregunto Aelita muy confundida.

-veras hicimos una carrera de quien atrasaba más rápido y destruía más enemigos, y como tu ere la que nos vio llegar nos puedes decir quien gano-dijo Sombra aclarando la duda de su compañera.

-la verdad no vi quien de los 2 aterrizo-dijo Aelita un poco menos confundida, y un poco más nerviosa.

Pero una explosión saco a todos de la distracción de la competencia y asiendo que Sombra se pregunte que fue

\- Aelita, ¿Sonic y Merlian, están enza dirección?- **pregunto** Sombra mirando en esa dirección.

-si, nos tuvimos que separar-dijo Aelita tranquila.

-bien, tu ve a la entrada del templo y espera a los demás, nosotros iremos a ayudar a los demás-dijo Date serio.

La elfina asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada del templo y los 2 líderes a donde está la batalla, a lo que Sonic y Mephiles se separaron después de otro impacto.

-parece que estamos muy igualados-dijo Sonic muy tranquilo.

-eso parece, pero yo tengo más fuerza vital que tú y en algún momento te casaras-dijo Mephiles serio.

Pero empezó a recibir disparos de sombra, que sacó una pistola de su escudo, y al ver que son 3 armaduras contra una banda, Mephiles decidió retirarse.

-esto no a terminado ya nos veremos en otra ocasión-dijo Mephiles serio y corriendo fuera del templo.

-vamos aun lo podemos alcanzar-dijo Date, ya reunido con Sonic y Merlian y listo para la persecución.

-no por ahora dejémoslo irse ya nos veremos en otro ocasión-dijo Sonic muy seguro.

-estoy de acuerdo, además necesito un informa y ver el estado de los demás-dijo Sombra concordando.

-si lo ponen asi, está bien-dijo Date ayudando a Merlian que por la impresión de los choques de caballo y venado no se levantó.

Segundos después el vehículo avía llegado y al mismo tiempo los que estaban en el templo, y todo los que les paso a cada uno de ellos se contaron entre ellos y mucho se sorprendieron con la historia de Sonic y su némesis Mephiles.

-parece que te eligieron buen oponente-dijo Dark bat serio.

-me hubiera gustado mas enfrentarme con el DR huevo, pero que le voy hacer-dijo Sonic un poco fastidiado.

-bueno al menos ahora tiene las mismas armas-dijo Phineas saliendo del vehículo y junto a al Ferb, Jeremy y Fine la que ya puede caminar, aunque apenas puede caminar.

-¿cómo te siente Fine?-pregunto Sombra casual.

-gracias a nuestros genios mi sistemas vítalas y algunos secundarios están bien, pero otros aun no lo estan-respondio Fine muy normal.

-lo que más tenemos que reparar es su esqueleto y su armadura externa-dijo Jeremy serio.

-y también abra que reforzar todo su metal para que esto no le vuelva a pasar-dijo Phineas tranquilo.

-para poder viví una tiene que evolucionar-dijo Ferb muy tranquilo.

-nunca se han dicho palabras más ciertas, y Merlian tu sabes lo que uso el erizo oscuro en la batalla que nos contaron-dijo Jade pegándose la última astilla de su brazo.

-si se lo que es, una banda de poder, una 12 todas relacionada con un zodiaco chiliyrytu un pueblo antiguo, fueron creadas para la protección del mundo usando las energías del yin y el yang, y como las 13 armaduras tiene grandes poderes pero no son muy selectas con sus portadores, lo que significa que cualquiera los puede usar , pero solo tiene su máximo poder cuando las 2 fuerzas están juntas y alguien solo usa una fuerza el poder estará a la mitad, y la irania cruel es que las bandas ya chocaron con las armaduras antes, y en otra ansiado aliadas-dijo Merlian muy tranquila y preocupada.

-vaya, creo que las cosas se complicaran un poco mas-dijo Yumi analítica.

-eso si y creo que falta alguien por explicar las cosas-dijo Odd mirando a Thrall.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ulrich serio y concordando. Lo que también hace que todos lo vean curioso y expectantes.

-si tiene razón, verán no nació como un Orco normal, yo fue creado en un laboratorio, con sangre de un antiguo Orco así como muchos otros dentro de la horda de la oscuridad, solo que escapes tras una batalla, me arte de vivir sin honor-dijo Thrall muy serio y algo triste o puede ser vergüenza.

-elegirte tener honor antes que seguir a lo que no lo tienes, es algo que respecto mucho-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron esa sangre?-pregunto Dark bat un poco más relajado.

-fue con un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo que tiene un limitante, el cual es que nadie con viva real puede cruzar los portales ni puede cambiar o manipular nada, así solo pudieron traer la sangre de los mejores guerreros Orcos de su tiempos-respondió Thrall.

-y por lo que puedo ver tu creado de uno de los buenos-dijo Phineas muy contento, y concordando con el todos los damas del grupo.

-lo que me recuerdo-dijo Date sacando la joya que recupero del lanza llamas y activando su comunicador.

\- ¿Higdrasyl, me recibes?-pregunto Date atra vez del comunicador.

-lo puedo escuchar almirante,¿ qué solista?-respondió y pregunto Higdrasyl seria.

\- primero saber el estado de los soldados que mande de emergía medica, y que teletransporte esta joya que está en mi mano, para Arcanius y que la investigue para crear nuevas armas de fuego-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-los soldados están inconscientes pero estables, las espinas blancas fueron fácilmente removidas, aunque la D.R Agnatan tiene unas cuantas quejar con la plaga blanca, y procesando solicitud de transporte, solicitud completa-dijo Higdrasyl seria y cumpliendo con las horones dadas.

-gracias cambio y fuera-dijo Date muy cordial.

-a Date, ¿para que ere esa joya?-pregunto Adyson por todos los demás,

-veras la joya era la fuente de energía del arma que hirió a la plaga blanca, y como su especie parece ser capaz de detectar el fuego que se les va a lanzar antes que de qué los queme, me intriga mucho saber cómo fue capaz de engañar los sentidos de Requiem-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-lo que también significa que la pueden usar como arma contra los negros-dijo Isabella pensativa

-eso es un muy buen plan-dijo Ulrich concordando.

-y lo bueno es que la mandaste cuando Requiem no está presente ya que si la ve la destruiría-dijo Odd muy relajado.

-y hablando del verdadero imperador, miren quien está llegando-dijo Sombra tranquilo y mirando a la plaga blanca ya con su traje complete y arrastrando una gran bestia muerta.

A lo que la mayoría se acercó a ver su condición.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Phineas curioso. -¿no te duele nada?-pregunto Isabella un poco menos preocupada.

-estoy bien ya recupere el control, y les traje el almuerzo-dijo Requiem más tranquila.

-¿Cómo te recuperaste?-pregunto Yumi por todos.

-verán me cuerpo se recupera con lo que como grandes heridas piden mas comida, me encontré varios animales pequeños, y luego con una manada de jirafasaurios, me comí uno y les traje otro-dijo Requiem muy tranquila, señalando a un reptil que se parece a una jirafa solo que mas grande.

-¿oye creo que les faltan las patas?-pregunto Odd al ver al animal.

-a si necesite más energía para recuperarme al 100-dijo Requiem.

-al menos te acordaste de traernos algo, ya que del otro no quedo ni los huesos-dijo Ulrich ms tranquilo.

-si aunque por un momento tuve ganas de comerme a un ornitorrinco-dijo Requiem muy siniestra y causando temor a Perry por la idea de ser comida.

Mientras caminan de vuelta con la comida aunque Date ya se esta imaginando que partes de comerá, una duda con felicitación se está formando en la mente de Adyson.

\- Jade muchas felicitaciones por tu Victoria sobre Turmalina-dijo Adyson tranquila.

-si también lo note, supiste como cambiar la situación a tu favor, ¿cómo paso?-dijo y pregunto Date, curioso.

-se que puede cambiar muchas cosas, pero son solo posibilidades, pero yo puede ver el futuro o los lagos de lo que puede pasar-respondió Jade muy casual.

-vaya, entonces solo viste lo que Turmalina, te iba a lanzar, genial-dijo Phineas muy impresionado y con el Date.

-puede ser pero no gusta usarlo ya que muchas cosas pueden pasar, y no le veo honor al ver lo que otros pueden hacer-dijo Jade un poco molesta.

-eso lo puedo entender, es mejor una batalla pareja-dijo Date muy tranquilo.

-entonces la úsate como último recurso-dijo Aelita muy tranquila, a lo que Jade solo asintió con la cabeza y concordando.

Y con pláticas causo que el resto del día fue tranquilo para el grupo de custodios, aunque para los 12 gran tuvieron un castigo y algo más de dolor causadas por sus amos.

Fin cap 5


End file.
